


A Saiyan's Pride (Vegeta x Reader)

by Honey_Tsundere



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 46,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Tsundere/pseuds/Honey_Tsundere
Summary: Completed Story!Written in Female Saiyan Reader x Vegeta ♡A forewarning: This story does not go exactly along with the tv show or mangas, so don't be surprised when something similar to the show turns out to be different.*This book is simply a non-profit fan-fiction writing of a popular show. I do not own Dragon Ball or any characters and quotes from or related to the TV show or manga books*[Imported from my Wattpad] - #1 in Vegeta tag
Relationships: Future Trunks Briefs/Reader, Son Goku (Dragon Ball) & Reader, Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Vegeta (Dragon Ball)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	1. Prologue

My eyes slowly fluttered open and allowed the light through from the planet ahead of my ship.

_Where am I? How did I get in my ship?_

I weakly lifted my hand and placed it against the life support mask around my face. _This mask... why am I on life support? ...I must remember!_ I closed my eyes just as the ship entered the blue and green planet's atmosphere. I had to try jolting my memories....

_Right... I remember! ..Sorta. The fire surrounded me in all directions, along with my entire race turning their eyes to the full moon to unleash their ultimate powers. I didn't know who I was fighting, but I did know I didn't want to trade my speed at the expense of becoming a giant ape._

_I fought the heavy armored men to the best of my ability, but in the end it wasn't enough... someone had to have taken me to this pod and programmed it to this planet! I bet it was my father... why did he send me here? Where even is here?_

_"_ Y/N... Welcome to the planet Earth. This planet is inhabited by a non threatening species of Earthlings and various other species of animal." The automated voice in my pod told me. _Earth?_

There was a big thud when my pod crashed into the soft soil. I clicked the release, but my door gave back an error since my life support was still running. I used my foot to kick the door open myself and ripped the mask off of my face. I didn't have time to waste on this planet, I had to find a way home and fight with my people!

I wrapped my tail gently around my waist and let my scouter return to my ear where it belonged. I pushed myself out of the pod, but I stumbled forward and was forced to pant for air. I crawled away from my pod, but I didn't get far before I passed out on the ground from removing my life support too soon.

I guess I needed it after all...

A small boy with jet black hair was chasing a blue lizard when he stumbled upon my nearly lifeless body. "Wh-Wha?" He rushed over and innocently scratched his head in confusion. "Gohan!" A voice in the distance called out.

"Daddy! Over here, daddy- quick!" Gohan cried out. Goku ran over to where his son had called out, "Gohan what is i-" He stopped when he saw the body, "Woah... Gohan, let's get her back home!"

Goku's house is where I woke up, although my conscious came back to be before my eyes opened. "Her armor looks just like the armor Vegeta used to have!" Gohan pointed out to his father. "Yeah, and check out that scouter! I haven't seen one of those in a long time, Gohan!"

_Vegeta!?_

I flicked open my eyes and immediately jumped up from my resting spot and took a fighting pose. "Woah! Easy there, tiger!" Goku laughed, holding his hands out in a harmless display; he knew I was too weak to be fighting right then.

I balled up my fists and narrowed my eyes at him, letting my tail flick angrily behind me after unraveling from my waist. I could always count on my body to stay confident and keep composure during a fight, but my tail always insisted on showing my true feelings.

Gohan gasped, "Daddy, a tail!" He shouted, pointing towards my long brown tail waving back and forth behind me. "Oh, wow- you're right, Gohan!"

"Enough chit chat!" I barked at the father and son duo; their resemblance was uncanny. "I will give you approximately 3 seconds to explain how I ended up here or this whole planet is toast!"

"3 seconds!?" Goku nervously asked. "Hmpf... I was feeling generous." I chuckled. I powered myself up until there was a blue flame-like aura surrounding my body. "Are you a Saiyan?" Goku cheerfully asked. "What!?" I gasped, softening my face but keeping my fighting stance firm. "How do you know that name!?" I demanded.

I didn't wait for an answer, however. Instead, I sent a simple Ki Blast towards the two of them. I would have done a more powerful technique, but my energy was already on the brink of existence. "Watch it!" Goku shouted just moments after he deflected the energy away from him and his son. _How did he block that!?_

I out on a small fight, but Goku didn't entertain the fight much, but simply deflected everything I threw at him until I barely had enough energy to breathe. "Come on... Let's get you back up here." He giggled, then tried to help me back onto the bed. "Just you wait until I get my strength back- your whole **planet** will pay for this!"

"Yep, she's a saiyan alright! There's no mistaking it." Goku gleefully informed his son. "I almost pity you.... weak Earthlings!" I panted between breaths, "Hah! Showing mercy... Just wait until I get my strength back; If I were you I'd go ahead and kill me- or at least try."

"Uhh... I'm sorry, miss... My name is Goku!" He puts his hand gently on the young boy's head, "This is my son, Gohan! We're Saiyans! Well, Gohan here is only half Saiyan."

"Wh-What!?" I sat up in the bed in astonishment, "But how?"

"I was going to ask you that same question! Gohan found you passed out close to what I can only assume is the pod you arrived in. I grew up on this planet... I was sent here to destroy all life on this planet, apparently."

"Apparently?" I curiously asked. I would be lying if I wasn't just a little interested in what the man had to say. "Yeah, something happened with my head and I completely forgot, so now I live here!"

"So you're a traitor?" I half growled. "That's just what Vegeta thinks." Goku joked. I instantly narrowed my eyes at the name, "This Vegeta you speak of...-"

"Oh! Sorry, Vegeta is another Saiyan on this planet. He used to be a prince on Planet Vegeta until Frieza destroyed it. We had a rough start but I think he's finally warming up to us."

"Fr....Frieza..." I quietly stuttered. _No! Frieza destroyed my home planet!? Is that why my father sent me away? Did he know the planet was destined to such a horrible fate? And Prince Vegeta.... "_ So... Vegeta? You're saying he lives here?"

Goku nodded excitedly. How was he always so energetic and happy? He was unlike any Saiyan I've ever met before. "Hey, I never caught your name!" Goku realized, giving a wide smile to me. "Please... Don't tell anyone you found me; I am not here." The request was almost a threat. "Tell me that name and you've got yourself a deal!"

"It's Y/N."

**~Years Later~**

Goku was unlike any Saiyan I had ever met out of everyone on Planet Vegeta. He was soft and had strong feelings, but they pushed him to rise up rather than prove a weakness. I wanted to learn all of his secrets, but Goku was hell bent on first teaching me to be 'a normal person.'

Being on Earth was weird... I didn't get why we couldn't just wipe the habitants off the planet and claim it for ourselves. Well... Until I lived here for a while. This planet proved itself to me through the landscapes as well as the people here. I was still the same sassy and cold Saiyan as always, but I noticed that I eventually grew soft to the blissful Saiyan. In fact, I was comfortable enough to unwrap my tail around him and his family without fearing that they would harm it.

Goku knew I didn't want anyone else to know I was a Saiyan, so he taught me how to mask my energy so my level appeared vastly lower than it had potential of being. Likewise, he trained me to sense other being's energy without the need for my scouter. It was astonishing to me that this outcasted Saiyan had figured out all of this knowledge on his own; knowledge my family didn't even know.

Before I had met Goku's friends, I discovered that I could easily hide my tail by wrapping it around my leg just as much as wrapping it around my waist underneath my shirt hid it.

I still was terrified that Frieza would find me or Vegeta would recognize who I was... But Goku made it seem like everything would be just fine- so I trusted him. Whenever I was around Vegeta or Goku's friends, I tended to keep my mouth shut and stay off to the side.


	2. Best Friends

"Gosh! Wow that food was so good! I think I might explode." Goku groaned, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his tummy. I laughed and finished off the last of my soup, "This planet has THE BEST food I've ever tasted, I swear!"

Gohan jumped up from the table, "Alright, I'm going to head out and drop off Goten!" Goku smiled proudly at his son, who was now a young adult. "Sounds great! See you two there, then!"

Goku and I couldn't decide if Gohan forgot about me being a Saiyan, or if he was just amazing at secret-keeping. We decided not to train in our Super Saiyan forms while Gohan and Goten were nearby... Which made today perfect for a quick fight!

Goku slowly became my best friend over the years. Why wouldn't he? After all, he was the only one who knew exactly who I actually was... mostly.

"Are you ready!?" He cheered when Gohan flew away. Without missing a beat, he grabbed my hand and practically dragged me to the backyard. "Haha! I think you should be asking yourself that question-"

Goku flew up in the air just to be followed closely by me. I was at the advantage to land the first punch of training. We fought silently for the most part now days- although when we first started training we would talk back to one another in the true Saiyan spirit. Now it would just be odd for us to repeat the same old insults to one another; we just focus and occasionally share a laugh.

I reduced my power back to my black haired basic form as I landed gently to the soil after a tedious fight, "You win this time, Goku... But don't expect the next time to go so well for you." Goku landed in front of me, powering down Super Saiyan as well, "Ah, come on! You think that was luck?"

"Let's go, Goku- Wouldn't want Bulma calling us to ask where we are after she invited us over... You know her invitations aren't negotiable." I brushed off my clothes then snuck my tail underneath of my shirt to hide it before flying off towards Capsule Corp.

Upon arrival, Goku and I were met by Bulma and Vegeta's son Trunks. "Hey, Trunks!" Goku cheered. His face lit up, "Oh hey, Goku and Y/N!"

I sometimes felt bad for that purple haired little boy... His mother and father _hated_ one another... yet, they lived in the same house together and shared the same social circle. It was my understanding that Bulma and Vegeta both needed someone to turn to that night and they both regretted it after, although it wasn't enough to stop the baby that was introduced to her body.

"Come, Y/N!" Trunks demanded, a small but strong hand gripping mine and dragging me down the hall. I heard a feint wave of hello's from the adults who watched me getting practically dragged across the building.

Trunks let go of my hand when we made it to his playroom where Goten was already playing with a few toys, "Y/N!" He greeted cheerfully. "Hello, Goten... Are you boys having fun?"

They both nodded and I was handed a small truck to play with. I knelt down and decided to play along with their story.

_Kids... They're so strange, yet the same on almost every planet. They're simply innocent and naive... but in the most wonderful way. I usually didn't get along with children, but these two half-Saiyans were something else._

It was closer to 10 minutes into playing with Trunks and Goten that I noticed Vegeta leaning against the door opposite of the one I entered through. His arms were tightly folded in front of his chest and his eyes were trained on every move we made. _How long has he been standing there?_

He could never admit it to himself, but he loved Trunks with all of his cold and miserable heart. Why else would he be watching so carefully at his son playing with Goten and me? He wanted to protect his son.

"Ah, man! Trunks, where did the red helicopter one go!?" Goten whined. The two started looking around themselves for it. "Um, I think you had it in your hand when I got here, Trunks... I can go get it for you two." I suggested; I needed to stretch my legs a bit anyway.

I made it to get the toy and then half way back down the hall with it before Vegeta appeared in front of me, which made me stop in my tracks. "Where do you think you're headed to, woman?" He growled, arms still folded neatly against his chest. "Your son left his toy in the other room, what's it to you?" I responded coldly.

The shadows from the hallway landing on his face really emphasized how scary this dude could be when he was short of pleased. "And he asked you to get it for him, did he?"

_Honestly... what was with him? He always interrogates me for meaningless matters whenever he finds a moment to get me alone. Does he not trust me like everyone else does? It's been years... what have I honestly done to this man?_

"Y-Yes... He d-did." I responded only after gulping down some air. Vegeta smirked, "What's wrong? I hope I am not making you uncomfortable..."

Vegeta slowly closed in on me like a cat hunting its prey. I backed up from the mighty Saiyan until I was corned with no escape. "Vegeta- back off."

_Thank God._

The voice was from Piccolo, who was usually the one who came to aid me in situations such as that one. Vegeta gave Piccolo daggers with his eyes, then simply huffed and walked back to the playroom.

"Y/N, again... I am sorry for his rude behavior." Piccolo told me. He was sweet to apologize, but he wasn't the one I wanted to hear it from. "Don't apologize for the insensitivity of those around you, Piccolo." I gave the Namek a small smile before returning back to give Trunks his toy.

I heard Vegeta's voice yelling at Trunks as I got closer to the room, "Strength is the only thing that matters in this world. Everything else is just a delusion for the weak!"

_What on earth?_

I stepped into the room to see Vegeta holding Trunks in the air by his arm and yelling at him. _Goodness... what is he getting at this time?_ "Vegeta, you should really get that blood pressure of yours checked out... Your veins are about to hang it up and call it a day."

Vegeta released his son and stood up straight to cross his arms once more, "It's amazing how every time you open your mouth, you manage to prove you're an idiot." With that last comment, Vegeta gave one last 'hmpf' and walked out of the room.

"Are you okay, Trunks?" I asked, though I knew the answer was always somehow yes. "Yeah! Daddy saw Goten beat me up- he was upset I got overpowered.... Y/N, you found it!" He gasped at the realization that I was holding his toy.

I smiled and sat back down to play with the young Saiyans once more. _What is honestly the matter with that arrogant man? Is he trying to make his son hate him by training him way too soon?_

_And why does he hate me so much? Does he actually remember me from when we were younger and doesn't think I remember who he is?_

_I hope that's not what it is._


	3. Invitations

My legs were crossed over one another in a cross cross and my elbows were propped on my knees; my head was rested on my fists. "I just don't see what that has to do with anything..."

"What? You're telling me.... you don't think about..... if Krillin.... was able to do a.... fusion.... with 18?" Goku struggled to ask. I glanced down at the Saiyan underneath of me doing push-ups while I sit on his back. "No! We were talking about Gohan and Videl, you weirdo!"

Goku did a few more pushups, "There! One hundred thousand!" He stood up, knocking me off of his back accidentally. "Ah! Goku!" I kicked the back of his leg as punishment. "Hey! What was that for?"

I jumped to my feet and got into my fight stance, "You know damn well what you did, Goku!" I jokingly shouted. I sent my foot flying towards him, but he blocked it with a lighthearted laugh, "Y/N! You thought you were going to take the first hit, huh?"

I smirked at him and powered up a Ki Blast in my hands before sending it his way. While Goku was distracted by reflecting the energy while I quickly teleported behind Goku to attack him in his back with my knee. "Hah! Fell for yet another one of my tricks, Goku!"

Goku busted out in a fit of laughter. _What's so funny?_ I curiously tilted my head while I stared at Goku who was on the grass, "Hey, I literally **fell** for the trick! Get it?" I laughed with him and helped him onto his feet, but then heard a voice yell "Kakarot!" In the close distance. I quickly hid my tail around my waist underneath of my shirt.

Goku noticed my mood shift, as well as the quiet growl that was escaping from my lips. "Y/N, it's okay!" Goku chuckled, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

Vegeta entered into view with the same smug look he always had on his face. The look only changed into a smirk when he took in the sight before him, "Kakarot, don't you have a wife?"

Goku tilted his head, "Huh? Of course, Vegeta! You've met Chi-Chi!"

_Oh, lord... What a silly ignorant boy. Goku doesn't even realize Vegeta is patronizing him._

_"_ Stop fooling around, Kakarot... Did you forget me and you were supposed to be training today? You can't be wasting energy on training weak little girls." Vegeta coldly pointed out. "Lighten up, Vegeta! I was just having a bit of fun with Y/N before I had to meet you. That's all!" Goku smiled. Vegeta scoffed in return, "Pathetic. Let's get on with it then."

"Y/N, want to come with us to Capsule Corp and watch!?" Goku eagerly suggested. I glanced at Vegeta's sour expression, then looked back beside me to Goku, "Uh, I'll be there eventually, but I'll just go behind you two."

Goku let his arm drop off my shoulders and took off to the skies with Vegeta. _What a horrible man... He always was and he always will be._

_Why does Goku hang out with him and agree to train with him all the time? ... Ugh... Typical Saiyan- can't turn down a good fight, I suppose..._

_But still, I hardly have enough willpower to bring myself to Bulma's when she invites us over. I mean seriously, out of all the rooms in that big ass building, I always end up in the same one as Vegeta?_

I took flight and flew at a casual cruising speed towards Capsule Corp. I simply did not want to fly with those two.

_I'm just glad Vegeta doesn't recognize who I am... I guess the prince had better things to do than learn the faces of his own people. Hmm... Or maybe he was too busy sticking his nose so far up Frieza's ass that he couldn't have seen me if he wanted to._

_My father... he had a plan to stop Frieza- to stop you! Your father! How could you let our entire planet be destroyed? How could you let our brave warriors be slaughtered while you sat back and watched?_

I arrived to Capsule Corp and decided to commune in the living area near everyone. I stood against a column bordering the room and observed everyone's conversations that they were already having. _I may have claimed this planet as my home now... these people as my family- but you have, too, Vegeta. Where has that Saiyan pride gone? Why haven't you gone after Frieza yet? Prove to me that my father was wrong to revolt against your father's regime._

I was so lost in my thoughts that I never noticed the Namek Piccolo took notice of my spaced out behavior. ' _That girl... What is she hiding?'_ He thought to himself, focusing in on me with narrowed eyes. _'She's no human- that's for sure. I sense something about her... something I can't seem to put my finger on..'_

Piccolo gets a sense of my thoughts and my last words played from my mind to his, ' _but you have, too, Vegeta. Where has that Saiyan pride gone? Why haven't you gone after Frieza yet? Prove to me that my father was wrong to revolt against your father's regime.'_

"Y/N." He started, cutting through my thoughts with the interruption of his voice. "Oh hey, Piccolo!" I smiled. The Namek responded with a simple nod as a hello, "Will we be seeing you at the martial arts tournament?"

"Uh... I don't know, Piccolo." I groaned. "Oh, come on! You have to- you have to!" Trunks wailed, butting in to the conversation. Piccolo wanted to stop the child from interfering, but he knew that Trunks was actually helping in this matter. "I'm not much of a fighter, Trunks."

"Liar! You and my daddy fight just about every day!" Goten interjected. "Hmpf... I don't know how I could go through that tournament knowing I won't be fighting you, Y/N." Piccolo admitted. 

Piccolo didn't realize how well his plan was working- he was appealing to every Saiyan's downfall, our ego. "Hmm.... I guess I can fight." I agreed. Piccolo actually gave a wide smile, although it seemed on the devilish side to me.

_Eh, Piccolo is a scary dude regardless... this is probably just his normal happy face. Haha!_

_Man, I would actually love to fight you, Namek!_

_"_ I guess I better make the most out of the time I have so I can train... I want at least half a chance against you all." I told Piccolo.

_Man, this should be fun!_


	4. World Martial Arts Tournament

The check in process was insanely tedious, but luckily it was all over now and we only needed to draw the numbers to see who we would be paired with.

_Great... a 6- looks like I will be fighting Vegeta in the first round._

"Ah, come on! I have to fight the woman first!?" Vegeta huffed. "That's hardly even a warm up!"

I balled my fists up, _man, I'd love to be able to beat the shit out of that arrogant Saiyan... Too bad I'll have to hold back._

_Who knows, maybe I'll still win._

"Come on Vegeta, suck it up and let's watch the junior division." Piccolo flatly demanded.

The junior division didn't take as short of time as I had anticipated; in fact, they were running late. They were now down to the final match- Goten and Trunks. I wasn't sure who to cheer for, so I just gladly watched the insane battle before my eyes.

Trunks and Goten both put up an amazing fight, but in the end, Trunks came out on top. "Yay, Trunks!" Bulma screamed. I glanced at Bulma, but then to Vegeta, who was.... smiling?

_I bet he didn't expect anyone to see that smile, did he?_

Vegeta was proud of his son for winning the entire junior tournament; not that Trunks would ever hear his father utter those words.

Vegeta was left alone to enjoy the moment. Who would I be to ruin that moment for a father?

I followed the group back to the waiting area for the fighters. "Look, woman, don't expect me to go easy on you because I'm stronger than you... I'm only here to fight Kakarot." Vegeta growled to me. "Oh, wow! Did the great Vegeta just utter more than an interrogation question to me?" I laughed.

"You two... snap out of it- they announced the both of you." Piccolo told Vegeta and me. The prideful Saiyan simply huffed with crossed arms and exited to the arena.

_Asshole... You're lucky I can only fight you in my basic form today..._

"I don't know if I've told you yet how much I'm going to enjoy slapping that smug look off of your face, Vegeta." I snapped, taking my battle stance. Vegeta resorted to a fit of laughter, "Hah! You can color me impressed if you land even one hit on me, fool!"

"Ah, Vegeta- you are already a waste of my time." I laughed back through a twisted smirk. Vegeta's comeback was nearly instant and was paired with a yawn, "I'm getting a little tired of your yapping, so either put up or shut up before you make me fall asleep."

"As you wish, Prince Vegeta." I snarled, then lunged towards him. He dodged it at the last seconds and allowed my body to fall forward, "Is that the best you have, woman? I have to say, your strength is incredible."

His mocking words angered me- if only he knew. Vegeta smirked at me and waved a 'come at me' gesture with his hands. "You want strength!? So be it!" I yelled, lashing towards him and giving it my all to punch and kick him.

He was able to dodge all of my attacks, and landed a counter attack with every move I made in advance towards him. Vegeta slammed me to the ground with a powerful punch to my jaw. "Hahaha! You weak fool..." Vegeta chuckled through clenched teeth. His battle tactics were highly impressive... Where did he learn such a graceful style of fighting? "Unfortunately for you, I've become quite bored and I'm just about ready to end our little play date."

I pushed myself up with my weak arms, "It's not over until I say it is, Vegeta...." Vegeta half gasped, surprised I even got up in the first place. "Huh?"

"It's just a pity you won't be able to fight with your precious Kakarot today." I growled, then pushed myself forward and landed a few cheap shots on the Saiyan Prince. "Why, you-!" Vegeta shouted, getting into another physically intense fight with me. This time, we took the fight to the air to attack one another.

"Goku..." Piccolo said to grab the Saiyan's attention as they watched from just inside the waiting area. "Why is Y/N holding back?" He plainly asked. Goku instantly turned red in the face and nervously started laughing, closing his eyes and rubbing his head to go along with his sudden nervous ball of energy. "Wh-What?! She's not holding back- no way! Piccolo, you're a funny man!"

Meanwhile back on the arena stage, I was face down on the shiny surface before I was able to push myself to stand once more. "Impressive... you keep getting back up to be taught another lesson from me again and again!" Vegeta admitted. "Perhaps you've underestimated me, Saiyan." I growled in response. He laughed, "Highly unlikely... but I do sense that you are holding back, whether you realize it or not." He paused, then crossed his arms and turned his nose up away from me, "I would even be tempted to train a cockroach such as yourself."

"You'd be so lucky!" I sent a Ki Blast his way to throw him off, and it did!

_Boom!_

Vegeta flew back and barely missed falling into the grass. "Gah! You stubborn freak of nature! Why can't you stay down!?" Vegeta shouted angrily, allowing his energy to power him up further than before.

"What's the matter, Vegeta? I'm just warming up." I grinned, positioning myself into a battle stance again.

The proud Saiyan stood tall on the opposite corner of the arena. He looked... content? 

The truth was, Vegeta was loving how I could shit talk back to him even when I got beaten half to death by his hands. He loved the feistiness and the determination to keep getting up.

"Stop holding back your power, woman- if not then I will end this here and now!"

"Quit taunting me, Vegeta! I have given this fight everything I have!" I growled. This was an obvious lie, but I simply could not let him figure me out. Vegeta floated up and stared down at me, "Then you truly are a perfect waste of my time!"

He formed his hands into a cradle beside his body with a wide grin plastered on his face, the expression was screaming that he was up to something. "Galick-"

I lifted off the ground weakly and prepared to counter the attack. " **Vegeta, no!!** " Krillin wailed from the sidelines. "Y/N, get out of there!" He added, but I stood my ground.

"-Guuun!!!!" Vegeta shouted loudly, sending the wave of energy straight towards me. I tried to catch it, but I unfortunately had lost too much energy to properly catch it.

The entire arena fell silent, gawking at fairly large crater Vegeta created in the grass from where I had landed. Krillin's mind panicked, " _Oh my! He... he killed her!'_

Vegeta landed on the edge of the arena beside where the crater was made and crossed his arms over his chest, a smirk formed on the corner of his lips.

Angrily, I pushed myself up from the ground and glared at the Saiyan standing above me on the arena floor. "I knew it.... You are no petty human. Tell me, what are you?"

I spit out a mouthful of blood to the side before I spoke, "What am I? I would be the little girl kicking your royal ass right now if your cheap shot didn't knock me into the grass- that's what!"

I fell back to my hands and knees again, coughing up another couple mouthfuls of blood. _Damn... that Galick Gun move is pretty powerful... where did he learn that move? I must know it._

I heard Vegeta's muffled laughter cutting through the roar of applause from the audience as well as the announcer.

I forced myself to my feet and stumbled to where Piccolo, Goku, and the others were. By time I made it to Goku, I collapsed into his arms, "Woah! Y/N, you don't look so good!" Goku said to me with a worried voice; he held me up from falling on the floor.

"Indeed... but that was quite an impressive display of power on your behalf, Y/N." Piccolo complimented. "Mhmn... Goku is a.... a... a good teacher." I weakly mumbled. Piccolo didn't buy my lie in the slightest, but he was forced to let it slide for now.

"Okay, let's get you to a safe place." Goku switched to holding me up with one arm and used the other to place two fingers on his head. "No! Goku, I... wanted to watch.... you fight."

Goku smiled wide, "That's okay! I promise I will come get you when it's the final fight so you can watch me win!"

Upon Goku's instant transmission, I found myself in the Capsule Corp's infirmary room. "Here you go, Y/N... rest." Goku happily helped me lay down in the bed. "You really took that Galick Gun move like a true warrior!" He boasted, half proud that he had been training me.

"I wanted to win... It took everything in my power to hold myself back..." I admitted. Goku nodded, "I could tell.. Maybe you should tell everyone who you really are so you can fight to your max potential."

I sighed and then wrapped my tail weakly around Goku's arm as if I was afraid he would leave me. I let him clean and wrap my wounds, "You know I can't let Vegeta know I'm a Saiyan... Goku, in case you forgot, my father led a resistance against Vegeta's father..."

He cut me off to save my breath since I had told him before the story, "I know... but I just think if Vegeta knew who you are, he wouldn't be hiding that knowledge.... You would know if Vegeta knew."

I said nothing else, and just decided to let myself rest my eyes. "Okay, Y/N! You should be good for now... We will come get you when it's the final match!"

"Thank you, Goku." I smiled.

**~Later That Day~**

Piccolo was sent to retrieve me for the semi-final fight between Vegeta and Goku. The winner of this match will fight the winner of Android 18's match which, let's face it, will be 18 herself.

The fight was already at full swing between the two powerful Saiyans, although I could tell most of it was for fun and sport. _Wow... look at those two fight! I wonder what would be of my planet right now if Goku was there to help us defeat Frieza..._

Vegeta grabbed onto Goku from behind and tightly interlocked his arms for a choke hold. _Ah, man... it's over now._ But it wasn't!

Goku gripped Vegeta's arms and flew up with him high into the air. The audience was unable to tell what happened up there, but the next thing they knew, the two Saiyans were spiraling down straight to the ground and collided with the ground- Vegeta on bottom first, meaning he had lost.

"Yay, Goku!" I cheered. _Wait... why are they still fighting?_

Goku blasted Vegeta, which made him fly up and land a punch on Goku. Neither of them realized that the fight was over when Vegeta hit the grass, regardless of how loudly the announcer was yelling to stop.

Piccolo decided to take matters into his own hands and telepathically shout at them both, _"Vegeta! Goku! The fight is over, stop embarrassing yourselves."_

"Oh! Haha! Guess I got carried away!" Goku laughed, rubbing the back of his head innocently. "I'm sorry, Goku... but as for the rules, you have to be disqualified for excessive fighting after you had already won." The announcer informed, a sad undertone. "That's okay! It sure was fun!" Goku made his way back over to the group, Vegeta pouting behind him while he followed.

"I guess we better go back to the rest of the gang in the stands so we can watch 18 fight Mr. Satan." Krillin excitedly said.

_More like beat the shit out of the sorry excuse for a champion. This should be fun to watch._


	5. A New Trainer

"Why did you let him win, 18?" Trunks scoffed. We were all back at the Capsule house celebrating outside with a fire and s'mores. Android 18 calmly looked beside her to the purple haired boy, "Who said I let him win?" She asked. "Yeah, right!" Trunks chuckled, then ran over to get another marshmallow.

"Wow! That sure was fun today- and I am surprised nothing too terribly wrong happened this year." Goku kicked back in his chair and rested his arms behind his head.

 _God... there's next to no food out here. Honestly, how many s'mores do I have to shovel in my mouth to feel satisfied?_ Silently, I pushed myself out of my chair so I can escape inside and find some real food.

 _Hmmm...._ I pondered, staring back at the light shining on my face from the fridge. _Ah! Here we go... I'll take this.._

_And this- and maybe some of that, and-_

My thoughts were interrupted by a raspy voice, "Quite the appetite you've got there..." I looked up from the fridge to see Vegeta standing a good distance away with his arms crossed. "If you're here to call me fat, you can shove your ego back up your ass." I growled.

I shove some of the food in my mouth without waiting for his slow response, "Hmf.... No. I came in here so we can start our training."

I looked up innocently with a mouth full of food, "Right now?" I asked with a few crumbs escaping to the table from my jaw. "Uck... Disgusting creature." Vegeta mumbled. "Yes, now... Do you have something more important to be doing?"

_Whatever..._

I put the rest of my food back into the fridge and walked towards the gravity chamber, "Well, are you coming or not?" I snickered.

Vegeta followed me and we trained together per his request. Four short hours had passed of Vegeta and I training together. "You keep proving to me over and over that you are a complete waste of my time!" Vegeta shouted after he pummeled my body until I collapsed on the floor. "You fool, can't you see your empty insults only make me stronger?" I growled back at him, pushing to my feet.

The sound of Vegeta's evil laughter echoed around me in the room, "I see- Every time you've nearly been defeated, you come back stronger just like a Saiyan would; perhaps Kakarot is starting to rub off on you after all."

I jumped at him while I thrusted forward a fist. He easily caught my fist in one hand, and grabbed my neck firmly with his other hand, "Make no mistake, woman, I could squash you like the bug you are if I so pleased." He released my fist and neck.

I gave the prince a devious smirk, "Glad I caught you in a good mood, then." Vegeta's lip curled into an approving smirk of his own at my feisty attitude. How could I still be giving him attitude when I was so damaged? More importantly, how could I still be holding back from him?

"I will tell you one time only before I have to make you-" Vegeta stepped closer to me so our faces were in close quarters. "Huh?" I quietly gasped, apparently quietly enough that Vegeta didn't hear it. Was he even aware how close his face had gotten? "Stop holding back just because you're afraid."

"I... I-uh, I- Who would be afraid of a low-class scrape of scum as yourself?"

 _Oh, Vegeta... why are you still so close to me? You... Well, you smell really nice I have to admit._ "Even the mightiest warriors experience fears. What makes them a true warrior is the courage that they possess to overcome their fears." His words were barely able to penetrate my thoughts until he backed off of me. He never stopped to notice how his behavior effected me.

_I have to try harder!_

I lunged back at Vegeta and fought to the max of my base form potential, which actually put up a decent fight against his base form as well. Well, that's until he turned super saiyan on me to up the game some.

Vegeta kicked my ever-loving ass and I eventually realized that there was no chance I could measure up to his strength by holding back. A simple Ki Blast became my downfall and resulted in my body being flung limply against the hard floor. "Get up." Vegeta demanded, crossing his arms to their natural state.

I panted with my nose an inch from touching the floor, "I..." I couldn't even get the words past my lips at the moment. "Get up, woman! Now, or we are done here. Push through the pain, giving up hurts more."

_Ugh, no! I have to learn from him! I must figure out how he can fight so gracefully and collected while still exerting all of his potential power!_

I growled under my breath to give myself energy to push up onto my feet, getting into my fighting stance once again. I could feel blood trickling down the side of my face, uncomfortably close to my eye. Vegeta raised a single eyebrow at the sight, but doesn't move any other muscle as I lunged at him.

_No! Shit!_

My legs buckled before I made it to the Saiyan and I stumbled underneath of my weak strength. Vegeta unwrapped his arms and caught me in them with my chin now rested against his stomach and tilted so I could open my eyes and look up at the Super Saiyan.

He chuckled lightly at me, "Perhaps there's hope for you still..."

I fluttered my eyes a few times to adjust to his golden aura of power surrounding his body. His blonde hair was waving gracefully in the windless chamber. And- oof... his muscles were even more defined now that he had powered up and he had them flexed to hold my deadweight up. "Huh?" Vegeta gasped lightly after he finally realized what he was doing.

The proud Saiyan wasn't comfortable with the feeling I was giving him in the pit of his stomach, so he released his arms and watched my body fall to the floor, "Uck! That's enough for today."

I rolled to my back in time to see Vegeta exiting with crossed arms once more. _What was that? Why did he get so afraid and run off?_

 _"_ Ugh!" I frustratedly shouted after I was sure Vegeta left the chamber. "Guess I better find myself a place to recover... I'll just head home, I guess."


	6. I'm Not Blushing!

Finally! At last, I had the chance to recover from my beating with Vegeta. Today was not a day to train with him, but I wanted to at least get some training in to keep my itch for a fight satisfied.

That morning I was simultaneously fighting Goku in the air and small talking, "I don't know, Goku, he didn't exactly scream or anything, but I could tell he was freaking out a little." I swung my leg to hit his shoulder.

Goku grabbed my leg and twisted me upside down, "Wow! I didn't know Vegeta even noticed that you were a girl, Haha!" I reached up to grip his waist and slam him into the grass, "Yeah, okay Mr. ' _oh wait, Chi-Chi is my wife? I thought we were_ _pals_ _!'"_

Goku stood up and innocently looked up at me in the air from where he stood, "Wait! But she **_is_** my pal!"

I chuckled at his naive personality, which was enough distraction for Goku to transmit behind me and send me flying ti the ground on my back with a wave of energy. "Ah! ...Ouch.."

Goku flew down and let his knees drop beside my head, then leaned over so his face was just above mine on an even level. The interaction was a completely unromantic one. "I'm so sorry, Y/N, I didn't mean to. Are you okay?"

"Y'know, Goku... I think I can finally admit I love this planet." My words were true, but I was more so using them as a distraction. "Yeah, it'll do that to ya! Vegeta still won't admit it, but don't worry, it's normal. Hey, remember- I'm a Saiyan, too, and I love this place!"

I laughed innocently, then wrapped my tail firmly around his leg and tossed him off of me to the ground, "You let me regain my strength, you fool!" I laughed, feeling proud I was able to throw the mighty Saiyan off guard.

I jumped to my feet expecting to see Goku laying on the ground, but he was gone! "Ugh... Where is he?" I muttered.

"Oh, Gokuuu.... Don't tell me you're scared of a little girl like me!" I taunted. My guards were up, but sensing Goku appear behind me was still too late, "Not by a long shot!" He shouted before making contact with my face with his fist. "Why, you-"

Goku and I fought one another for a while longer before Chi-Chi called Goku on the house phone. "GOKU! YOU BETTER TAKE YOUR HAPPY LITTLE SAIYAN ASS DOWN HERE! AND YOU TELL Y/N SHE BETTER GET DOWN HERE TOO BECAUSE I KNOW YOU TWO ARE PROBABLY FIGHTING AND YOU BOTH **PROMISED** YOU WOULD BE HERE!"

Goku's eyes were wide and his face was red with embarrassment. "Why do you have her on speaker phone?" I asked.

"Eueee.... I don't." He nervously responded. "I'm so sorry, Chi-Chi! We lost track of time!" He whined into the phone.

I took the opportunity to hide my tail; this time, I wrapped it around my right leg tightly so I could wear the crop top Bulma gave me last month. I came back outside after getting dressed.

"Are you ready?" Goku asked, prepping his two fingers against his his forehead for instant transmission. I nodded and placed my hand on his shoulder.

The next thing I knew, I was in Bulma's living room. "Hey, hun!" Hoku greeted Chi-Chi. In response, she instantly grabbed our wrists and dragged us to the living room, "You two are missing the party!" She plopped Goku and I down on the sofa before taking her own seat at the other side of Goku.

The party was perfect, especially since Vegeta was a no-show. _Man, I cannot believe that there was a time I couldn't laugh with these... well, friends..? I don't know, but I sure do find them amusing- endearing in their ignorance._

"Eugh!!! Why!?" Bulma irately screamed- "Every time you go off on your stupid training trips you track mud and dirt all over this house like you own it!" Everyone turned to see Vegeta standing a foot from the angry Bulma.

"Don't you Saiyans have manners!?" She yelled. All Vegeta does in return is grunt and cross his arms. Bulma continued to cuss him out and shout, but Vegeta's blank stare proved that her words were going in one ear and right out the other.

Goku busted out in laughter when he finally turned around to see his rival, "Vegeta, wow! Boy, you need a shower!"

I giggled lightly at Goku making overdramatic and childish motions to plug his nose and wave away fake stink fumes. Vegeta heard my giggles and it made him dart his eyes to me and Goku- not that I noticed any of that.

The cold warrior narrowed his eyes with a sharp growl underneath his breath at the site of me and Goku laughing together about him. "Shut up!" He yelled to no one in particular. With that, Vegeta stormed off to the direction he came from.

"I better go talk to him." Goku sighed, which made me laugh. "Yes, Goku... I'm sure the one thing he wants right now is for **_you_** of all people to talk to him."

"You're right... but _someone_ has to talk to him- he's so muddy!" Bulma pointed out. "How about you, Piccolo?" Krillin asked the Namek. Piccolo groaned, "Y/N can do it."

"Whatever..." I was not about to play the naming game to see who drew the short straw, "This is Bulma's party; if she wants him to take a shower then I'll try to talk to him."

I got up to find Vegeta, but he was nowhere to be found. _He couldn't be back training again, could he? Guess I'd better check._

I swung open the door to the chamber, revealing Vegeta standing in only a towel around his waist and a toothbrush in his grasp hanging from his mouth. My cheeks quickly got hot and turned a deep pink. "Vegeta!" I looked away to avoid drooling over his abs.

I resorted to anger to mask my embarrassment, "Don't you own any clothes!?" I growled. "Put some damn pants on, at least!"

Vegeta chuckled, "But I thought you told me to take a shower." He took the toothbrush out of his mouth. "And I thought no one was allowed to tell you what to do." I responded without missing a breath.

To Vegeta's surprise, he was stumped. He folded his arms and huffed at me. "Ugh..." I huffed back, my E/C eyes landing on a folded set of clothes. I grabbed them and threw them at Vegeta, but he allowed the outfit to hit his arms and plop to the floor.

"Huh?" I quietly asked myself when sounds of his footsteps corrected my sight to focus on the Saiyan. _Why is he walking over here?_

I felt my cheeks get hot again the closer Vegeta came to me with that evil smirk on his lips. Vegeta was basically a step from touching my body with his, so I was forced to back up for every step he advanced towards me. "Hmm, I couldn't tell from all the way over there, but now that I see you better..." He brought his face close to mine, letting his smirk grow wider, "I'd say you're blushing."

Naturally, this made me blush more. "You're delusional, _Prince Vegeta_." I teased. "Oh, yeah?" He stepped closer to me again even though I was already against the railing. I quietly gulped and tried to keep my heart from beating so fast.

"Alright!" A cheerful voice cut into the moment. "Vegeta and Y/N! Who would have guessed? Hahahaha!!" I moved only my eyes to see Goku standing at the door blushing with his hand rubbing the back of his head. "Kakarot!" Vegeta growled, stepping away from me. "Never in a million years would I- Prince of all Saiyans- bring myself so low as to touch a pathetic human like her."

"Geez, what's his problem?" Goku laughed after the older Saiyan stomped out of the room back towards the connected shower rooms. I shrugged- half to respond to Goku's question, but half to shrug off the butterflies attacking my stomach. "Couldn't care less, honestly."

_Oh, but I could care less..._

I followed Goku back out to the party.


	7. Under Pressure

Chi-Chi and I were both strung around Goku's arms where we were standing in the kitchen- me on his right and her on his left.

Trunks and Goten were harassing Krillin in the most hilarious and creative ways the young half-Saiyans could think of. Honestly, what better therapy than laughter to bring me back from whatever the hell Vegeta did to me?

Vegeta walked into the room to investigate the laughter, though no one hardly noticed his entrance. His eyes darted straight to his rival laughing to the point of tears while holding me and Chi-Chi, who both were also losing our minds in laughter.

I know it sounded crazy, but Chi-Chi honestly didn't mind if Goku was all over me. She understood that, first of all, he hardly knows what a female is! But more seriously, she knows that Goku sees me as nothing short of a blood-related sister. It took a long time for her to see that me and Goku were just in tune with one another and that I wasn't a threat to her family, but me and her were able to get so much closer once she figured it out.

You know who _didn't_ feel comfortable with it, though?

Vegeta.

Vegeta didn't know that Goku and I would never consider for even a moment that me and him could be something more. If he was being honest with himself, he was quite jealous to see me hanging off of the Saiyan like an ornament.

 _'Not that I care about this woman at all, but I'll be damned if Kakarot thinks that HE can have her!'_ Vegeta came up from behind the three of us and physically nuzzled his way between Goku and me. "It's time for your training." He barked at me.

_That was strange of him... Today isn't even a training day..._

Goku laughed wholeheartedly and pat Vegeta on his shoulder, "Lighten up, pal! She already trained with me today."

I heard Vegeta mumbling something under his breath on his way towards Trunks. Vegeta had found a new tactic to cease the laughter that pushed me and Goku closer together; he picked up Trunks with one hand, "Leave the bald man alone! Doesn't he have a pathetic enough life without the two of you reminding him?"

He placed Trunks down, of whom immediately ran off with Goten to play somewhere else. Vegeta crossed his arms and exited the room while still mumbling.

"That man sure does know how to kill a party, huh?" Bulma sighed. She started to continue her cooking. "Yeah... But I do want to train some more tonight, so I'm going to see if I can't find him." I announced.

The training room was empty when I arrived, but I didn't feel the need to find Vegeta before I could start training. _Hmm... let's take this to 200x gravity today- I'm feeling pretty good today._

I clicked the buttons on the machine and watched as the room turned red and buzzed to life. The feint humming noise and mood lighting weren't exactly necessary to tell me that it was on since my body could absolutely feel it.

_Wow, this is intense! I've never done 200x before!_

I warmed up by doing 1,000 pushups, then I moved on to do 1,000 sit ups. _One day, I'll be able to do 100,000 like Goku in this gravity!_

"Nine hundred sixty four!" I muttered, doing another sit up. Just then, my body felt as though gravity had doubled down on my body and I was pinning against the floor under the weight, "Ah!" I screamed.

 _What is happening!?_ I managed to look over and see Vegeta leaning effortlessly against the control panel with a devious smirk on his face. I let my eyes flick to the control panel display, "What!? Have you COMPLETELY LOST your head? 400 times gravity?!"

"It's the maximum a human body can handle... but not all day. Hmf... Come turn it off if you don't like it."

"Vegeta, I could hardly handle the 200! You idiot, turn it off before I slap that smug look into a new dimension." I growled. Vegeta chuckled lightly at the words, "You're a bit feisty for a breakfast dish, don't you think? My pancakes don't normally talk back to me."

"Okay, so you have a death wish- got it." I mumbled. _There's no way he's turning that machine off for me... I get the feeling he would rather see me die than help me._

 _I guess I have no choice._ I slowly clawed my way towards the machine.

I won't lie, it was insanely hard at first- it seemed impossible. But by time I got a foot away from the console, my body was dripping in sweat. _How do I get up there?_

I reached as far up as I could and grabbed the only thing I could- Vegeta's waistband. I pulled myself up until my other hand was able to grab one of his crossed arms.

"Hm?" Vegeta's face instantly softened in surprise and he raised an eyebrow at me. I reached out for my hand to hit the return button but before I could, Vegeta snapped back to reality and his face hardened again. "Do not use me as your crutch, woman!" He uncrossed his arms to watch me fall back on the floor. "Do it yourself or don't do it at all; you human weaklings have no pride- no honor! ...Disgusting."

The muscular warrior stood over me with a leg at each side of my waist, then squatted down with his arms rested on one knee so he wouldn't fall on me. _How on earth is he handling this gravity so easily?_

My heart skipped a few beats as his face drew close to mine. "I am the prince of all Saiyans, little girl... If you **ever** touch me like that again, I'll be sure it's the last thing you do." He threatened in a low growl. I gulped.

He stood back up and turned the dial up by fifty times so it read 450x on the screen. The gravity boost wasn't much, but it was enough that I felt I couldn't breathe or move. There were so many things I wanted to scream at that man right then, but I knew I had to save my energy and only use it to reach that dial.

Vegeta observed from a close distance with his arms folded once more. This time, I couldn't use him as a ladder if I even wanted to.

After a long battle with my own body weight, I was able to finally cut the gravity back to 200x gravity like it was before. Compared to the 450x, it felt like normal air.

I was panting against the control panel, sweat dripping from my face. "You continue to surprise me.... not many humans can withstand that much pressure."

My blood boiled at the sound of his voice; I probably would have _died_ if I was a human! I threw my body and then fist at the man, but he caught my fist in his hand with little effort. "So feisty-" He chuckled.

"No more playing around... No more holding me back from my training just so I can catch you up to speed." He demanded. I tried to punch him with my other hand, but he grabbed that one with his free hand. "You fool! You thought you could catch me off guard? You really think I would actually let you touch me?" He growled while backing me up by my arms.

My body hit the wall and my locked arms started to push my shoulders back into the wall from the force he's pushing through his hands. "I knew you were holding back before. I knew the so called 'prince of Saiyans' couldn't be THAT weak"

My words penetrated his inner anger and so he stepped a foot forward between my legs and pressed harder on my fists, which made the wall behind my shoulder blades crack under the pressure.

The further into the wall he pushed me, the angrier I got. I got so angry that I accidentally allowed my energy level to raise slightly. The Saiyan obviously picked up on the change, "Yes! Show me that power I sense inside of you!"

My rage pushed a loud shout from my lips and the energy I was holding back created a fire of energy to engulf my body.

"Ha- I knew it! What are you!?" He demanded with his face close to mine. "Let. Me. GOOOO!!!!" I screamed moments before a bright light of energy separated me and Vegeta.

The light sent him flying back, which left me panting angrily against the cracked wall. "Impossible!" The prince gasped in utter disbelief. He quickly formed his energy into a ball and blasted it in my direction; I deflected it.

Unfortunately for me, Vegeta already knew I would deflect his attack, so he took the opportunity to appear behind me and slammed his knee into my spine. I fell to the floor with a loud "Eugh!"

Vegeta stood over my body again in dominance. This time when he knelt over me, his smirk wasn't on his lips. "What are you hiding, woman?" He grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me closer to his face with one hand. "And what is with you and Kakarot? Why are you so close to him?"

_If I can just get him to blab on a little while longer, I can regain my strength._

_"_ Y'know- it's funny. Kakarot said he's known you for _so long,_ yet I've only just recently started seeing the two of you so close all the time." Damn, I couldn't stay quiet and allow him to ramble. "Careful, Vegeta; you're starting to sound like you care." I growled.

I could tell that my comeback stumped him, although I couldn't tell that he turned towards exploiting my weakness as a defense from being cornered. "Your heart is besting pretty fast, Y/N... I can hear it."

My heart jumped _. D-Did Vegeta just say my name? I'm pretty certain that he's never even once allowed my real name to roll off of his tongue. But why did he?_

My E/C eyes focused carefully on every move that Vegeta made next, from his smirk to how close his lips had come to mine. It wasn't just my eyes, either- all of my senses were hyper-focused on the man. I could feel his warm breath that was somewhat calming against my skin. Oh, and he smelled pretty amazing right now I'll admit.

My eyebrows softened and I tried to hold my breath in fear of snapping him back to reality. "Let me see just how fast exactly." He used his free hand to slide his gloved hand gently up and underneath my crop top; _thank God I wrapped my tail around my leg today..._

I gulped when the Saiyan's hand cupped one of my breasts under the bra I was wearing. "Wh-What are you doing, Vegeta?"

He chuckled seductively and brought his face even closer to mine; honestly, it probably would have gotten closer if we didn't hear a "daddy," followed by a loud thud. 

My body refused to admit the moment was over, so Vegeta was the first to break our eye contact. I mentally slapped myself to look over and see the young Trunks with his face in the floor.

Vegeta growled and got up, dropping my body where he was holding it up, "Stupid boy! Haven't I told you never to open that door while I'm training!?" He walked to the console and turned off the 200x gravity.

"Sorry, daddy... But mommy wanted to let everyone know that dinner is ready." Trunks whined, getting to his feet and rubbing the hurt spots on his face.

Vegeta released an agitated "hmpf," and followed his son after sending one last smirk in my direction.


	8. Late Night Chat

Dinner was amazing to say the least. Bulma sure as hell knew her way around a kitchen! I would have felt sorry for her to have to cook for so many Saiyans, but she seemed to enjoy cooking too much to feel bad for her.

As for me, I enjoyed trying my best to avoid Vegeta the entire dinner. Occasionally, I would glance over at him and, without fail, he was always glaring at me from underneath of those furrowed brows.

It didn't end at dinner- the entire party I made sure to stick close to Goku. Eventually, we had all gathered in the living area to watch a movie.

Forrest Gump?

I had never seen it before, but everyone else had which is why they were all fast asleep not even a half-hour in.

Picture how cute everyone was... Goku, who I was sitting beside on the sofa, had his head rested in Chi-Chi's lap with a small pool of drool and soft snores escaping his mouth; Chi-Chi was sound asleep sitting upright with her head leaned back on the back of the sofa and a hand rested on her husband's soft hair.

Piccolo was sitting cross-legged in the corner with his arms matching his legs. I didn't know it, but the Namek was fully awake and only resting his eyes for a while.

Goten was originally sitting to my right on the sofa, but some time during the movie he had left my side to play with Trunks; both of them were now fast asleep against Krillin, who was sitting on the floor between 18's legs. It was truly adorable to see Krillin's smooth head rested between his wife's knees while she slept against the side of the sofa across the room from me, Goku, and Chi-Chi.

Out of nowhere, Vegeta silently sat down in a slouch beside me and propped his feet up on the coffee table in front of us; his arms folded tightly against his chest and he focused his gaze on the TV.

"Come to apologize?" I quietly scoffed to mask how nervous he was making me. _Out of all that room on this sofa, why did he have to sit with his leg against mine? He could have spaced himself from me if he wanted to._

But that was **if** he wanted to.

Vegeta kept his eyes on the TV, but permitted a chuckle, "You are more of a fool than Kakarot if you truly believe that."

I didn't respond, but Vegeta continued his thoughts much to my surprise, "I was trying to get the energy out of you that you keep holding back for some reason... why would I apologize when my tactics worked? ...What happened to you in there? ....Where did that power come from? How can you hide it li-"

My eyes shot daggers at Vegeta to cut him off, "Vegeta, drop it already."

' _Energy? What is Vegeta talking about? What could he have done to make Y/N raise her energy level? Does he sense what I sense in her too_?' Piccalo thought to himself, secretly spying on the two of us.

"I think we both know I can't do that. Tell me, woman. How are you that strong?" Vegeta asked. I simply sighed and looked back to the screen, "I don't know what to tell you, Vegeta, I met Goku a long time ago and he taught me everything that I know... Krillin is the same way- I don't know why you insist on interrogating me about it."

When a few uncomfortable moments passed without a word from Vegeta, I turned my face to see what he was doing. To my astonishment, he was already looking at me and then our faces were much too close for an average conversation. No matter how uncomfortable it was, I still refused to pull away. "Or is the mighty prince afraid that a little girl could be stronger than he is?"

He smirked and watched my eyes trail to his lips. "Little girl..." He mocked; not a single beat was skipped between my question and his comeback. "I can see right through your amorous thoughts." His words forced a soft pink dusting to overcome my cheeks.

He lifted his hand to grab my chin with a wide grin, then leaned in and rested his free hand on my lap. Just as I closed my eyes gently to receive the anticipated kiss, _it didn't happen_.

Instead, I heard his cold voice, "What was I thinking... of course you're nothing more than a pathetic human.... a truly disgusting species." He pushed off of me and scooted over a little and crossed his arms again- furrowed brows concentrated on the TV.

_That little asshole! If he thinks he can ju-_

My thoughts came to a halt when I realized that the game he was playing was a dangerous one for himself as well, _seems like a certain prince accidentally let himself get turned on..._

_Sure, I'll play your games. Something has to give._

In a single motion, I swung my leg over his body and straddled his lap. "Quit acting like I'm the one who keeps instigating your little fantasies." I sarcastically demanded with my face close to his. Vegeta kept his arms crossed to give the illusion I couldn't phase him. "You take me for a fool." Vegeta growled.

I chuckled, "You're telling me that you wouldn't be the least bit interested if I let you tie me up and do whatever the hell you wanted with me like you owned me?" Vegeta's brows softened only slightly- so slightly, in fact, that I almost didn't notice the peak of interest. _Guessing his fantasies turned out as easy as I could have expected._ I brought my lips close to his ear so he could feel my breath against his skin, "Master Vegeta- prince of all Saiyans." My words were light and soft, but the hand I used to grasp his waistband was firm.

Success was rendered mine when I felt his arousal pressed against my crotch.

From beside his ear, I glanced to take in the sight of Vegeta's eyes closed so he could focus on trying to ignore me. _I guess I can push it a little further... Just how far will he let me, I wonder?_

From the secluded corner of the room, Piccolo opened his left eye to peep and make sure nothing too disgusting was happening in the same room as he. Do you blame him?

The Namek found it pleasantly interesting that I had such a bizarre effect on Vegeta; also that he hadn't blasted me off of him yet.

 _Let's see what a bit more teasing can do..._ "Oh, Vegeta..." I quietly moaned in his ear, then nibbled gently on the lobe. Vegeta gave the slightest of moans back at me, trying to keep it as noiseless as he physically could; the last thing he wanted was to admit I was getting to him.

It wasn't long after that when he unfolded his hands and gripped my waist firmly, digging his fingers gently into my flesh. _Ugh... I would love to let this continue, but.... my tail.... it can't. I won't let it happen... And I'll be damned if I let him win this either._ "Nuh, uh, uh...." I softly tsk'd, pulling away from him and gently removing his hands from my waist. He opened his eyes when I stood up from his lap and the sofa. "I almost forgot... how dare I touch the prince of all Saiyans... I hope it's not the last thing I do." I mocked angrily, leaving for the kitchen.

Piccolo had the pleasure of watching Vegeta physically start to growl in anger while he watched me leave. "You vulgar woman..." He barked, fixing himself and crossing his arms once more with a grumpy expression.

"Mind your business, green man." He snarled at Piccolo when I was out of earshot. The Namek chuckled in amusement and closed his eyes once more to relax, "I never thought I would see you drop your guard so quick, Vegeta. A Saiyan prince... begging at a mortal's feet and bending to her every will. Where is that pride you always talk about?" His words were empty and used just to mock him. "Shut up, old man. I beg to no one."

The sound of me in the kitchen promised food to a sleeping Goku's senses. He jumped up and drool flew from his slumber and hit Vegeta, "Kakarot!" He screamed angrily. "Do i smell food!?" Goku cheered; it woke everyone when he yelled and it all just infuriated Vegeta even more since he lost.


	9. A Super Saiyan's Secret

It had been a few days with no word from either Goku or Vegeta; the two of them went off to train together and no one had seen them for 3 days. Their training always tended to last a long time, so no one was worried.

The atmosphere was different without them, although I couldn't figure out if that was such a bad thing for half of it...

I looked down from the tallest mountain peak I could find overlooking the city. My arms were crossed under my breasts as I spectated the city from my vantage point; my hair and tail were both blowing gracefully to my side as the wind blew them.

_How did I ever let this planet become the one I call home? Am I disgracing my father's good name and the honor of my people by getting so close to this place? More importantly, to the son of our enemy?_

_Vegeta's father was the one who allowed Frieza into our world; he promised us a world of beautiful changes that were only disguised from what they truly were- destruction of the Saiyan race..._

_My father was the first one to see Frieza for who he really was- a monster! Right beside Frieza always stood Vegeta, prince of all Saiyans._

_It's no surprise that Vegeta conveniently escaped our planet before its doomsday; he probably knew about it from kissing Frieza's ass all day!_

I sighed in exhaustion from my thoughts.

_Why is he so captivating? ...Him and this whole godforsaken planet! Look at me now... hiding my tail in shame while I play house with humans? I'm no less of a traitor than Vegeta and Goku are to our rich bloodlines. We're the last three Saiyans alive! We should have destroyed this worthless planet years ago!_

_They might not, but I still can..._

_It's been a while since I've stood here threatening to end you, Earth_... I extended my hand and allowed a small purple ball of energy to ignite at the tips of my two fingers.

 _But no matter how close I get to releasing this- to ending all of my confusion and returning to my Saiyan instincts..._ My hand dropped back on-top of my other hand to fold with it once more. _Well, I think me and you both know I could never say goodbye to you- you've been a curious planet._

I closed my eyes with a soft exhale and my nose tilted towards the sky, _Father, why here? You had to of set the destination yourself.... unless..._

_Yes! Wait, of course! Bardock! He was Goku's father, wasn't he? Did you mean for Goku to be the one who found me like he did?_

_Oh, I have so many questions for you, father... why did you have to go and die? You knew better than anyone else what Frieza was capable of..._

_You put me on that ship why couldn't you do the s- Huh?_

My tail immediately attempted to retreat around my stomach, but I sensed the feint energy much too late and my tail was now held captive in a fist. I whipped around with a fearful gasp to see the Namek standing behind me with my tail in his hand. "P-Piccolo..." I whined, unable to move a single muscle in my body.

His look was impossible to decipher since it was always either a smile or... well, not a smile. "The last time I saw one of these, I had to rip it off of Gohan as a child..." He said, then gripped it harder as if I weren't already stunned by the original pressure. "Please... I beg you, don't hurt my tail."

There was a pause, but then I half growled at him in my question, "What is it you want me to do for you?"

"What makes you think I want you to do something? Maybe I just want answers." He suggested. _Of course he does..._

My words were ice cold towards him, "Fine... **let go** of my tail and I will tell you whatever it is you want to know." The instant I felt my muscles gain back function, I yanked it away from him. _How could I be so careless!?_

 _"_ It's obvious now that you're a Saiyan-" My scoff cut through his sentence, followed by my own opinion, "I'm sorry? Are you going to ask me those questions or are you going to state facts at me all day? I have better things I could be doing."

Piccolo smiled at my harsh words, "Ah, yes... that foul mouth of yours should have given you away."

My tail flicked to the opposite side of my body so it's safe from Piccolo.

My eyes narrowed and I furrowed my brows at him, setting my body into a fighting stance. Piccolo took note and waved me off gently, "I am not your enemy..." I tried to force my body to relax; after all, he had never been anything but nice to me. "I do want to fight you... but only to see your true power- the power you showed Vegeta."

I laughed, "Listen, Namek... I don't care how you know that I powered up in front of him- nor do I care. But if you think **that** was my true power, then I will gladly fight you."

Piccolo grinned after receiving the satisfying news, "Shall we begin?" I flicked my tail back and forth with my arms still crossed and legs shoulder width apart like Vegeta always did, "Piccolo, I will fight you under one condition only...." He waited to hear the rest, "Goku is the only one who knows about me... you cannot tell anyone else what you've found out or our next fight will be to the death."

I purposefully left Gohan out of the list of who knows my secret since I wasn't entirely sure if he knew, or if he had forgotten since he was a kid. Piccolo nodded, "If Goku trusts you enough to keep that secret, then I will as well."

"Then it's settled... Let's get somewhere more private," I suggested before flying up in the air with him.


	10. Is This A Challenge?

"Oh, and I was serious about my tail... don't you dare hurt it." I growled after landing on a rock plateau where we were going to fight.

"You really do love that tail of yours, don't you?" The Namek asked almost curiously. "I know you cut Gohan's tail off before you even told me; I also know you blew up the moon.... You have nothing to fear from me- I've never used my higher form and I never will; my tail is of no threat to you."

"Very well. Should we skip the chit chat and fight?" He grinned. I returned the very same grin back at him, "Where would the fun be in that?"

I expected that he would want the first hit, so I allowed for Piccolo to fight first- or at least try. Ultimately what happened was I blocked his move and countered it to steal the first blow. He turned after receiving a blow to his chest with his foot following to hit me.

It wasn't even ten minutes into the battle that we made it up into the air to fight rather than on the floor. Piccolo ended up knocking me to the ground and from an ignorant eye, you could say he almost beat me. "Goten fights better than this. You're starting to bore me." He scoffed, looking down to where I landed.

Excuse me? Is he shit talking me?"

I pushed up onto my feet, "Are you kidding? I'm just warming up!" I laughed.

"Shall we take this to the next level before I fall asleep?" He already knew what the answer would be, so he went ahead and removed his weights. The weights both made a loud bang in the soil as well as an indention.

Maybe I should try training with weights sometime.

I smirked when I watched Piccolo crack his neck with great confidence. He really thinks he can beat me, doesn't he? Heh. If a show is what he wants- wait till I give him a load of this!

"You are going to regret you ever challenged me, green man!" I shouted, using one of Vegeta's insults for my own. I kept the shout going after my sentence and used it to power up.

It shocked Piccolo when I started to power up. The ground started to shake and gravel from the earth around us lifted into the air from the energy that started to swell around me.

Piccolo was absolutely stunned, "Th-That power! I... I've never felt anything like it before!" He gasped.

To feed in to the shock and awe, in the true Saiyan spirit, I decided to go as high as I possibly could- a Perfected Super Saiyan 2!

I fell from shouting, to a controlled fit of laughter, "Is this what you wanted!?" The golden aura surrounded me in a calming buzz while my newly styled blonde hair, almost white, waved gently from the energy's gust.

The look on Piccolo's face was pleasing- he knew both that he could not win, and also that I was up there in power with Goku and Vegeta.

"What's wrong, old man? Don't forget to pick up the jaw you dropped on your way over here to get your ass handed to you." I chuckled, allowing my brown tail to flick behind me in amusement. He tried to keep his composure, but I'm sure the sight of me emitting so much power after he had known me for years was a shocker, "I... don't believe it"

"Need me to go over there and make you believe it?" I made a 'hmpf' and frowned when Piccolo didn't respond. "I hope my new form hasn't turned you into a deer in headlights."

"How can you power up so quickly?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, "Ugh.... are we done fighting already? It was just getting good."

"Are you full saiyan? Where are you fr-?"

Ugh! I can't take this!

"Shut up! ....I'll tell you what... if you beat me, then I will tell you every answer to your childish questions." I suggested. Piccolo snapped back into reality and returned a devious expression, "God... I'd love to shut that Saiyan trap of yours up... Count me in."

I didn't want to flat out embarrass the man, so I pulled back my punches and kicks so he at least had a fighting chance. Plus, maybe I could get some enjoyment out of the fight still.

Hm... maybe not.

"This is getting boring... Time to end this." I calmly stated before hitting Piccolo straight in the face with a decently charged kick.

He flew towards a rock pillar and crashed into it with rubble falling down around his limp body.

As Piccolo laid defeated on the ground, I landed beside him smiling down. I extended one hand towards his chest, but continued standing tall with spread fingers and my chest puffing out pridefully; my tail flicked powerfully behind me.

Piccolo stared back into my eyes and quivered inside from how terrifying my smirk was in this form. My voice was just as chilling, "Ah... many years ago this would be the time you're begging for mercy... mercy- hah!... Begging a Saiyan for mercy- can you imagine?" I laughed.

I powered completely down and turned my outstretched hand to offer him help up instead. 'She sounded just like him,' Piccolo thought privately in the safety of his own mind, 'Back before Vegeta was who he is today, he laughed at the very thought of mercy... I'm sure he still isn't fond of the idea of mercy- but whether he likes it or not he showed all of us and Goku mercy in a way. But she... there's something off about this one... Could she be working with Frieza?'

"Thank you, Piccolo... me and Goku don't get to fight like that much. This was a lot of fun." My smile was warm and sweet- a complete turn from my Super Saiyan form. But if it was a surprise, he should know by now that Saiyans get more and more feisty the more confident we get. What's the point in hiding anymore? He's just going to keep asking and I just wanted to win the fight- I don't care about answering his questions.

"I'm feeling generous..."

My tail wrapped itself around my waist under my shirt, "Yes... I am a full Saiyan. I come from the planet Vegeta just like Goku and Vegeta did, but Vegeta and I spent most of our lives there unlike Goku."

I propped my body against a rock column and continued, "No- I did not work for Frieza if you were wondering... I might talk like Vegeta, but me and him are nothing alike, Piccolo. I am of no danger to you. Got it? Sure, my father sent me to this planet -but I have no idea why."

My arms folded around one another to allow me more comfort, "Oh, and how I can power up so quickly is a simple technique... basically, I took what my father taught me and mixed it with what Goku taught me and I was able to figure out how to master my form almost instantly."

"And why can't Vegeta know the truth about you?" He asked. I closed my eyes when I chuckled lightly, "I said I was feeling generous ... I don't see why that answer would be any concern to you, Namek." I lifted off the ground, "Remember... this secret stays between the two of us."

He nodded and I flew off back home. I feel like I can trust him... He's trustworthy enough and I can tell he will keep this secret from me.


	11. I'm Not Soft!

"My daddy is coming home today!" Goten exclaimed, grabbing one of my hands and jumping up and down.

I don't know how I always ended up on daycare duty when I visited the Capsule House, but with these two I didn't mind too much.

"Mine too! Mine too!" Trunks yelled, matching Goten's energy and grabbing my only free hand. I chuckled lightly while the two young Saiyans flailed my arms around at their own will.

 _'Someone that gentle with children could never be a threat,'_ Thought the Namek that was watching me play in the living room. Piccolo gave me an approving smile when I finally noticed his gaze on me.

Goku and Vegeta busted through the front door not even a moment after I smiled back at Piccolo. Goku happily had his arm strung around the shoulders of a very grumpy Vegeta. "Hey, everyone! We're back!" Goku cheered. "Kakarot, get your hands OFF OF ME!"

"Oh come on! You spoil everything, you spoil sport!" Goku innocently pouted, crossing his arms. Vegeta growled and looked away, crossing his arms as well. "Did you boys have fun?" Chi chi asked.

"Well yeah..." Goku began. He dropped his crossed arms, "but Vegeta wouldn't fuse with me! He said it was prissy." Vegeta dropped his hands like Goku did and then balled his fists. "We're Saiyans! Have some dignity, Kakarot!"   
I furrowed my brow, "Fuse? You mean like Goten and Trunks?"

"Yep!! Cool right!? But Vegeta won't do it!" Goku whined. "I refuse to dance around like a ballerina to amuse you, you oaf!" Vegeta shouted to his rival. "Do i smell food?!" Goku beamed, not waiting for an answer before running off to the kitchen. "Kakarot!! I am speaking to you!" He stormed after Goku, which made all of us in the room laugh. "They're like a married couple!" Bulma giggled.

"Im going to sneak in some training before Vegeta claims the room for the rest of the week." I chuckled after the two of them left the room. "Good idea. You'll never drag Goku away from food to train with you, so it's now or never" Krillin agreed.

I made it to the training room and shut the door. After the fight yesterday with Piccolo, I decided to up my gravity a bit to reflect my new found confidence after I was able to brush up on my Saiyan forms.

I was able to train for maybe half an hour before the inevitable happened and Vegeta waltzed in the room like he owned it. He didn't expect for me to be there.

"How many times have I told you not to enter this room while I'm training?" I mocked. Vegeta growled, "Great... Now I have to deal with the female form of Kakarot"

"Oh, come on! You know I'm nothing like him." I protested. _Childish._

"You're right. He at least makes me break a sweat!" Vegeta chuckled and felt rather proud of that particular comeback. "Awww... did someone miss teasing me?"

"Pah! As if I would waste my time being distracted by a weak piece of garbage such as yourself." I shrugged, "Whatever, Vegeta. Let me train on my own; you've had enough for the past few days." 

The Saiyan stood his ground, "Hmpf! Or I could kick your ass for that little stunt you pulled the day before I left."

I decided to play along with Vegeta's childish games, "Vegeta... you remembered!" I said after a fake and dramatic gasp. He growled in return, "You are testing my very thin patience..."

"Oh please, Prince Vegeta, have mercy on me!" I whined, dropping to my knees and folding my hands together to beg him. Vegeta wasn't stupid- he could obviously tell I was fucking with him to get him worked up, "Woman-" He growled.

I poked out my lip to emphasize my begging, which made the prince walk over to me and lift me to my feet with a stern, "Stop that right now."

"Or what, Vegeta?" I giggled, "What are you going to do to me if I don't?" He frowned at me and stepped closer, "What are you getting at, woman?"

I looked up to him and thought about making a joke about how I'm shorter than he is so he **finally** gets to look down at someone, but I decided not to after further inspection of his facial expression. I backed down, "Nothing... just having a little bit of fun, that's all."

"Well... no more." His voice wasn't angry at all, nor was it playful. Whatever it was, it was honestly starting to creep me out. I returned to my wit for guidence, "Has someone spent too much time hanging around Goku? Don't get soft on me now, Vegeta." I giggled nervously.

His frown opened to bare his teeth in a short growl while stepping even closer to me in dominance. For every step he took towards me, I would take one step back. When I hit the wall, he slammed his left fist and forearm on the wall beside my head, still growling under his breath. "You know damn well im not soft."

He never broke eye contact with me, but I was not about to back down from him this time. After all, how could I? Toying with the proud Saiyan was becoming much too fun to stop.

My lips twisted into a smirk, "Then I ask again- what are you going to do to me?" I couldn't see him briefly look from my eyes to my lips, but without hesitation he closed the space between him and me and slammed his lips onto mine.  
He pressed his body against me and sandwiched me between him and the wall.

I was caught off guard but I kissed him back. Ugh, it's the kiss I had been waiting for ever since my eyes landed on the Saiyan back on Planet Vegeta. Everything about him captivated me from the first time the young prince shared a glance with me; it was a moment he didn't seem to remember, but I always would. Even his asshole attitude brought me in like a fish on a hook.

His lips fit perfectly right onto mine and we moved in sync with one another. I wanted to figure out why he was playing this particular game, but I had no time to worry about such things.

With Vegeta's free hand, he slides his hand under my left thigh and pulls it up so he could feel closer to me. Naturally, I allowed my leg to wrap around his body; thankfully he didn't try to lift the leg with my tail around it.

He still seemed tense with his forearm pressed firmly against the wall beside my head, so I decided to try making him relax. Since my eyes were closed from enjoying the many kisses, I blindly ran my hands upward along his body until my arms were both wrapped around his neck.

My fingers ran up the back of his hair at the nape of his neck. A soft, "Hmm..." escaped from me after Vegeta forced his tongue to run along my own.

He relaxed in the slightest, which was only recognizable because he removed his fist from the wall and ran it up my shirt and underneath of my bra. He squeezed my breast firmly while also pressing the bulge in his pants closer against me. I let out a soft moan, but then he let out a displeased one.

_Huh? Why isn't he happy ab-_

He broke from my lips and yanked his hand out of my shirt to rip off his white gloves; he wanted to be able to feel my body on his fingers. My lips were begging for his to come back.

After his gloves were tossed aside, he returned his lips to mine. This time, both of his hands slid up my shirt and to each breast. "Did you mean it?" He muttered against my lips.

"Hmm?" I softly asked, allowing my lips to trail down to his neck so they'd be occupied still. I left gentle bites and kisses on his neck while grinding my hips slowly against his. Vegeta leaned his head up and to the side to give me more space and he fluttered his eyes shut, "When you said you'd let me tie you up... do whatever I wanted with you..."

He pressed his own hips into mine to feel my movements better, "I want to hear you call me Master Vegeta... Beg for mercy."

_Wow... He really remembered every word I said to him that night? How long has he been thinking about it? Regardless, I meant every word of it._

"Vegeta, I-"

His hand brushed along where my tail is, making me instantly enter panic mode, "You absolute fool!" I shouted, jabbing my knee into his stomach in defense. He stumbled backwards, coughing and confused.

 _Oh, Vegeta... I'm so sorry.... I had to..._ I told him in my thoughts. "Why you filthy little whore!" He screamed in anger. He grabbed me and tossed me forcefully to the floor. Instantly, I rolled over and shot a Ki Blast at him.

We fought for a short duration, but he clearly had the upper-hand on driving emotions this time. I ended up underneath of him with his knee on my collarbone. "Y-You can't be mad at me... Can you, Vegeta?" I smiled devilishly with my hands both gripping his boot.

He growled and got up, but didn't offer his hand. He folded his arms and his face returned to his signature scowl, "If you can't take your training seriously, then we're done here... You can leave." He huffed. I get up, "Vegeta-..." He 'hmpf'd and walked away.


	12. Catching Up

"Ugh... _Gokuuuuu_.... it's not that funny!" I whined. "Hahaha! What!? Yes it is- you're telling me that Vegeta- HAHAHA!"

My cheeks turned bright red in embarrassment. I told Goku everything that had happened between me and Vegeta, as well as everything about Piccolo fighting me. Of course, I left out the details between me and the prince even though he was begging me to spill it.

"Shut up, Goku!" I demanded out of embarrassment. "I just don't believe that Vegeta gave up training to try seducing you." He giggled. He sat down on the grass beside the river rocks and held out his arms wide; I plopped down beside him and rested my head in his lap, looking up at him. "It's not like that... I don't even know which one of us started it, honestly."

He twisted his fingers into my hair and played with my soft black Saiyan hair. He glanced at my tail, "Y/N, maybe you should tell Vegeta... y'know, who you really are."

I furrowed my brows at the young Saiyan, egging him to continue his explanation. "Think about it... We'd be having a much different conversation right now if he hadn't touched where your tail was, right? Isn't that what you wanted?"

It was... Goku was exactly right like usual. But I wanted to not want Vegeta. "I guess.... I just-" I sighed and turned my head to look out at the river instead.

"Y/N, come on! It's me you're talking to." He innocently whined. "Goku, there are just some things you can't understand... Every time I look at him, every day I spend thinking of him is just one more day I betray my father and my Saiyan blood."

"You aren't betraying anyone. I don't think your father would have sent you here to avenge him, Y/N... He was giving you another chance at life like my father did." I listened to him carefully, but I protested the idea of it, "But Vegeta is the one who was working with Fr-"

"He's changed so much since then... So have you." Goku shrugged. _I would kill to have the same mindset as he does._

"I remember when Gohan found you and then me and Chi-Chi decided we had to make sure you were okay. Even after you threatened us for the first several months, I saw who you really were deep behind it."

_What is he getting at?_

He giggled, "I remember taking you into the city for the first time and you tried to kill someone because it wasn't your turn to cross the road." I thought back to the memory and smiled, "I didn't understand why you were freaking out so much... I thought it was the perfectly normal reaction to it at the time."

"Haha... You took a bit of time to learn, but I think you've gotten the hang of it." He patted the top of my head, "I gotta go pick up Goten, though. Wanna come?"

"And risk seeing Vegeta? I'll pass..." I sat up and wrapped my tail underneath of my shirt. "Suit yourself! See ya!"

I watched Goku fly away, then relaxed back on the grass for a nap.

Pretty soon at Capsule Corp, Goku showed up to get Goten. "Well, where is he?" Goku giggled after greeting Bulma and getting invited inside. "You know those two love to hide when they know it's time to go home." Bulma sighed. Every time Goku or Chi-Chi picked up Goten it was like this. Goku caught a glimpse of Vegeta pouting in the corner of the room like always. "Oh hey, Vegeta!" Goku exclaimed, waving a hand. Vegeta looked away with a brief "hmpf."

"Y/N isn't with me today- sorry!" Goku said to the other Saiyan. Vegeta continued to look away, but narrowed his eyes out of the window, "So what?" He huffed.

"Oh! I uh, I dunno... I just thought you liked her after like- I dunno, you just-" Vegeta shot daggers to Goku and cut him off, "Kakarot, what are you rambling on about!? I do not like that sorry excuse for a woman- I can barely tolerate her!"

"Hehehe.... _Okay, Vegeta._.. Whatever you say." Goku teased with an exaggerated wink. Vegeta simply scoffed and walked out of the room from the conversation.

"Is there something you know that I need to know?" Bulma giggled. She didn't like Vegeta one bit, but boy did she _love_ some juicy gossip! Goku giggled once more, "Nope! Don't worry about it, Bulma."

Back at Goku's house I was relaxing in the sun with my tail wrapped neatly around my leg under my clothes so I wouldn't have a repeat from Piccolo. I woke from my nap to a shadow hovering over me and blocking the sun, "Gotenks?"

I blinked my eyes a few more times so I could adjust to the sassy fusion flying over me. _Great... Not again._

"Aren't you supposed to be at Capsule Corp? Where are you boys' fathers?" I asked, although I knew the answers already. "We decided playtime isn't over." The shared voice chuckled. "That's not really up to the two of you, now is it?" I sweetly asked. The boys both loved me since I always took a gentle approach to them.

"But Y/N...." They begged. I sat up and stretched my arms, "You boys can play on our way back to the Cap house until you separate, alright?"

"Fiiiine...."

I got up and flew casually with Gotenks to Trunks' home; I flew slowly on purpose to give them more play time.

"My daddy says youre pretty..." They said out of the blue when we were close to our destination. The sentence through me off, but I decided to take it lightly, "Which one?" I laughed.

I didn't expect an answer, but I got one- "Both! My Daddy says that training with you is the best!" 

_Hmm... I wonder which of the two boys said that last part... "_ Oh yeah?" I asked, glancing at them with furrowed brows. "Yeah, totally!"

We both land and I knocked on the door to be greeted by Bulma, "Oh, goodness! Trunks! Goten! You two separate right now." She demanded angrily. I chuckled, "It doesn't work like that, Bulma... You'll just have to wait until the fusion time is up."

"Yeah! Sorry mom!" Gotenks devilishly chuckled. "Oh, let them play!" Goku laughed. "Okay, well I'll see you both at home!" I told Goku, but only to be stopped by Bulma, "Oh, come on! Stay for a little while- it's not like three three of you can't go home together, right?"

I glanced and saw Vegeta curiously watching from the next room with his arms folded. Desperately, I tried to find an excuse that didn't involve the real reason I didn't want to be here. Unfortunately, I fell short. "Umm... I guess I don't have a reason not to...." I half groaned. "Great!" She exclaimed, pulling me in from the doorway without hesitation.

Goku beamed, "Oh! Haha! Vegeta, look-" He slung an arm around my shoulders and I saw Vegeta mumble something under his breath while Goku continued, "-Look who showed up! I guess she **_is_** with me after all! Lucky, huh?"

"Not for long, Goku- just until the kids separate... Looks like they figured out how to outsmart playtime." I chuckled in nervous energy.

"Nah. I'll just say I'm coming to get them 30 minutes early now!" Goku laughed. I laughed back with him with my arm naturally wrapping around his back since his was around my shoulder.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and left for the kitchen without a single snarky comment or even a word.


	13. Explosive Accusations

I eventually ended up in the kitchen after chatting with Bulma and Goku for a few minutes. Vegeta was mumbling to himself at the fridge trying to find food. I tried to spy on his comments, but I couldn't hear them. I decided to speak, "I guess I just can't stay away from this house after all" I nervously chuckled.

Vegeta glanced over the fridge door so I could see his eyes, but then ignored me and went back to looking in the fridge. "Vegeta?"

He grabbed a few things, then shut the door with his foot. His arms were both completely full and his mouth had a bag of leftovers hanging out of it.

_He's so cute..._

_"_ Vegeta, you can't ignore me forever; you do know that... Right?" He sat calmly at the table and silently opened the first pack of food, completely disregarding my existence. "Im sorry." I huffed, just wanting the silent treatment to end. "Dont say it if you don't mean it." He huffed back, still avoiding eye contact.

"I should have set the gravity twice as high...." He quietly mumbled. Did he mean for me to hear that, or was he supposed to keep that in his thoughts? He was basically saying he should have killed me.

His words got me a bit angry, "Why don't you step outside then and fight like the Saiyan warrior you claim to be? Smh. Prince of all Saiyans... Exactly **_how many_** Saiyans are you the prince of again, your highness?"

Vegeta almost too calmly got up and walked towards the sliding glass door, "I think you need to be taught your place, woman... Kicking your ass should be fun."

I followed him out, but he was nowhere in sight when I got to the grass. _Dammit! Where did he go... I can't seem to sense him, either._

"Vegeta, is that really how you want to play this? It's against the rules to start a fight unfairly. Where are you?" The instant I finish my last syllable, I got blindsided by Vegeta's hammer fists. "Do you think your enemies will obey your silly little house rules? There are no rules in battles!"

He jabbed me again multiple times before I finally realized that he was actually fighting with intentions to hurt me; I needed to step it up. "You want a real fight? Did I hurt your pathetic Saiyan pride because **you** were too weak to resist my body? Fine!" I send a Ki blast his way, then teleport behind him and knee his back.

We fought for a while using mostly punches, kicks, and counter attacks. He puffed out his chest when he knocked me to the ground the first time, "You truly are a Saiyan... Arrogant little piece of shit." I growled, jumping back to my feet.

"Hah! I don't even know if you're worth the energy to respond to that, you filthy woman." He snickered in disgust. "You're the one who kissed me!" I suddenly yelled. Watching Vegeta get flustered and tripping over his words was an amazing sight to witness, "I- you-... I-I was just toying with you, idiot!"

"Shove it up your monkey ass, Vegeta, you know damn well that's not true!" I shouted. "Then why would you kiss me back?! You're no saint either, Y/N!"

 _That's it... I have to end this- his toxic and prideful behavior had to be stopped for the sake of my sanity. "_ Stop holding back!" I demanded; I had to make sure he wouldn't hold back when I best his ass. "You first!"

I let the anger welling up inside of me push my power to the level I had already shown him before in the training chamber- maybe slightly higher. In return, he yelled and powered to a Super Saiyan.

_No fair..._

He evil laughed, "You're a strong woman, Y/N. You have an amazing will, but I'm afraid none of it is enough to defeat me. You are no match for me."

"Well just have to see about that." I attacked first, but he deflected my foot and crunched his knee into my spine. I cried out in pain as I got tossed into the air from the blow. With his foot, he used me as his own personal beachball until he got bored; he let my body drop to the ground. "Get up, you wench!" He shouted, pulling me up by my collar and tossing me.

I pushed myself up after coughing some blood onto the grass, "Vegeta! What is the matter with you!? Are you so dead inside you're incapable of having feelings?"

"Feelings are a weakness! I don't expect you to understand." He growled. Vegeta dropped into his fight stance while waiting for me to fully get up. "Oh yeah? Goku has feelings and he is **twice** as strong as you'll **_ever_** be!"

"Don't you **DARE** compare me to KAKAROT!!!!" He powered up to a Super Ssaiyan 2, which was his highest level of power. This also meant he was getting angrier and more willing to destroy. "How could you hang all over that idiot after you strung me along in your meaningless games!?" He growled.

_Really? He still doesn't understand that me and Goku are practically siblings? Is he really that blinded by his own pride and jealousy?!_

"Meaningless? You're gonna talk to me about meaningless?! Do you hear how you talk to me, Vegeta?" I drop into my own fighting stance and press my eyebrows into a V shape. "Don't you DARE speak to me like that! I am a PRINCE!" He growled

"YOU ARE THE PRINCE OF NO ONE!" I loudly shouted back at him to try getting through his thick skull. "How dare you!" Golden flames surrounded his body to boost his energy.

"You served Lord Frieza and hes _STILL OUT THERE_! You are a disgrace to all-" With the next word I screamed, I accidentally allowed my anger to get the best of me and I turned into my perfected Super Saiyan 2, "- _SAIYANS_!"

I panted heavily, either from exhaustion or from anger. I hadn't noticed, but Vegeta instantly saw my tail flicking behind me angrily; my transformation must have forced it to unravel. We both floated in the air staring at one another from a distance.

 _'A tail!? I-I don't believe it... This can only mean one thing,-'_ "You're a... You're a Saiyan!?" Vegeta gasped.

I was too angry to answer him, and the damage had already been done. Vegeta thought to himself, ' _That's impossible... how did I not sense this? Are you telling me that she purposely held back during every fight we've had!? She could have been training at a higher level, but instead held me back!? How dare she!'_

"Hmpf. You talk about disgra-" I cut him off with a loud, "No!"

"Vegeta, you have uttered your final insult!" I brought my two hands to my sides and cradled them around a ball of blue energy, " _KAME_ -"

"Well just see about that!" Vegeta angrily growled. I continued building energy, " _HA-"_ Vegeta finally caught on to what I was intending to do, "You fool! You wouldn't dare!"

I continued anyway, " _ME_ -" Vegeta pulled his hands quickly beside him with no time to waste and turned out one of his palms, " _GALICK-"_

There was a brief moment of intensity before we both shouted almost at the same time,

"HA!"   
"GUN!"

Our beams clashes against one another in full energy. We both refused to back down, so neither of us let up; we even tried to push our energy even further.

The battle for dominance was intense and ended up destroying the yard and buildings surrounding us without us noticing. Lightning began to fly from all around our beams of energy.

Goku, Bulma, and Gotenks all run outside to see what was going on. ' _Oh, no... Y/N...'_ Goku panicked in his head; he knew how important keeping my Saiyan identity was to me... Especially from Vegeta.

"A-Are they fighting for r-real?" Gotenks asked with a hint of heartbreak. "Oh, God! Goku, do something before they kill themselves or us!" Bulma screamed. "Y/N! Vegeta!" Goku sternly yelled.

Neither of us could hear anything but our own screams at this point, so Goku was forced to power up into Super Saiyan 3.

" _Kamehameha_!" He shouted, thrusting a superior wave of energy straight in the middle of our two streams. The beams were sent flying to the sky.

Goku transmitted to the sky between me and Vegeta with his profile towards each of us so he would only have to move his head to one or the other shoulder to see us. Saiyan Goku was always a scary Goku when you were on the receiving end of his chilling voice. "That is enough." He demanded calmly, although his power was humbling.

Vegeta and I were both bent up in pretty bad shapes, but I powered down first when I realized the damage I had done.

"Both of you need to calm down... You could have gotten yourselves killed!" Goku yelled. The only noise between his words was the powerful hum from his Saiyan 3 aura. "Both of you better get inside right NOW!"

Vegeta powered down as well and we both obeyed the younger Saiyan.


	14. Recovery

My E/C eyes flickered open and quickly adjusted to the beams of light slipping between the blinds covering the window. Goku and Bulma must have patched me up after the fight with Vegeta.

"Don't talk to me, Saiyan." A raspy voice growled into the silence. My body involuntarily jumped in surprise. _Dammit... Why is Vegeta in the room with me?_ "I didn't even say anything to you!" I shouted.

He huffed, "Just in case you got any ideas.." there was a brief period of silence before his deep voice broke through the air once again, "Why didn't you tell me you were a Saiyan? And how did you hide that tail of yours from me?"

I glanced down at my tail that was now wrapped around my waist in plain sight. My lips pressed together along with my eyebrows that furrowed to the ceiling; I say nothing.

"Speak, woman!"

"I thought you said not to talk to you." I scoffed. If I didn't know better, I'd say I saw a smile on his face, "Even on the brink of death you're feisty..."

I ignored the smile and focused on the content of his questions instead, "It doesn't matter." The lack of response forced the prince to take a different approach. "Kakarot didn't seem surprised like I was..."

"Well maybe ' _Kakarot_ ' knew." I said, Goku's Saiyan name only to mock Vegeta. "Hmm... Regardless, I should have known you were a Saiyan..." I rolled my eyes before closing them in hopes of getting rest. His voice was starting to get predictable in moments of silence, "Next time we train I won't go easy on you."

My eyes flung back open and glared at him, "Next time we train?! You think I want to train with you?!" He simply smirked and made a 'Hmf' noise through it. He knew I wanted to train with him again... _How could he know?_

"I guess I won't go easy on you anymore, either..." I softly responded after a few moments. _How can he continue to seduce me into his trap? Vegeta, what are you doing to me, I am a Saiyan! I have more pride than this!_

I fell asleep again and woke up feeling much better, but this time Vegeta was sitting on the edge of my bed playing with my tail. "What are you doing?!" I growled in defense, yanking the muscles in my tail to relieve it of his hands.

"Calm down." He huffed. He grabbed my tail again and played with it in his hands once more. I cautiously watch his every move, although his movements were gentle and careful. He noticed the uneasiness from my tense muscles and close gaze. "Relax, Y/N.... I just have forgotten what they felt like."

His words made me feel better about letting him touch my tail, but I noticed how intensely he was staring at it, so I used my tail to gently wrap up his arm that was holding it "Ah! Woman-" he yelled in a startled voice.

I gave him a warm smile, "Vegeta... I'm sorry for everything I said... I was angry at you."   
He shrugged, "Get some more rest; we have a lot of training to do when you get better." Hm, I did still feel like I could use more rest.

He pushed his muscles to stand from where he was sitting, but I gently squeezed his arm in my tail's grasp with half open eyes to stop him. "Can you stay?" I sleepily asked.

There was hesitation before I finally felt him sit back down and use his free hand to softly stroke my tail, "Sure..."

This time when I woke from my nap, I felt fully refreshed from needing sleep. My tail was still wrapped around his arm, but not as tight as I had it wrapped when I was awake. I smiled at the Saiyan who was asleep with his head rested on his arms on top of my bed. _He stayed in that seat this whole time?_

_He looks so peaceful when he isn't running that damn mouth of his. Hmm... Even in his sleep he still has that scowl plastered on his face._

_Ah, hell... he's still cute as heck._

My eyes travelled to the door when Goku came into the room, "Yo! ...Y/N! How are you feeling?" He was back to happy Goku from the Super Saiyan serious Goku. "Like an idiot." I admitted. He shrugged, "Nobody got hurt- That's all that matters! Bulma made up some food if you and Vegeta wanted some."

His eyes went to the sleeping Saiyan at my side, "Well... maybe we shouldn't wake Mr. Grouchy Pants. Heheh" He rubbed the back of his head. "I'm surprised he's even still asleep." I told Goku. He laughed "Tell me about it! He's out like a light! Is he breathing?"

"Haha yes, Goku, he's breathing." I giggled. Regardless of the sleeping Vegeta's whereabouts, Goku stood comfortably in the doorway and tilted his head curiously, "What happened with you two the other day?"

_The other day? Damn, how long have we been sleeping for?_

"Um... I'm not sure, Goku... I think maybe we both were just kind of angry in general- maybe at each other- I don't know. We both needed that fight; I'm sorry about getting out of hand"

Goku waved it off, "Don't worry about it! I'm just glad I don't have to keep your super secret anymore! Oh! And now you can train with us to stop Frieza!"

The name twisted knots in my stomach. _Frieza...._

The curiosity was burning into my soul, "Goku.... Can I ask how you guys are sure Vegeta isn't still involved with Frieza?"

"He's not! Trust me." Goku giggled. "How can you be so sure? Why do you trust him so much?"

"Well, I guess I don't, heh... but I believe that he's changed since back then." Goku beamed. I half smiled in return, "I hope you're right."

"Well, I'll leave you two be; I don't want to be here when grumpy wakes up." His light chuckle echoed in my head while I pondered over Vegeta's involvement in Frieza. _I mean he did just fight him... maybe Goku is right. I hope so..._

"Who are you calling grumpy?" Vegeta growled. He flickered his eyes open and sat up quickly, brushing my tail off of him.

Goku got flustered and stuttered a lot, hardly even forming words with his noises. "Hmpf... Kakarot, you are an idiot." He mumbled as he walked past him and left the room.

"Heh! So much for not being here, I guess" he laughed. I laughed back, but I couldn't help but wonder how much Vegeta actually heard.


	15. Damage Control

"You don't... think he heard much of that, do you?" I asked Goku. He shrugged innocently. I sighed then took off my sheets, "Maybe I should do some damage control, then..."

"Good luck!" He giggled. I decided to bump his arm gently on the way out to find Vegeta. When I finally did find him, he was setting up some shooter droids in the gravity chamber. "Vegeta." I hesitantly spoke to announce my presence.

Vegeta already knew I was there, however, since he was able to detect my energy down the hall. "What?" He growled, but kept concentrated on the droids.

_Is he being cold to me because he heard what I said, or is he back to the same old Vegeta we all know and somewhat despise?_

"Okay,... Rude." I snorted. Vegeta threw the droid to the ground in frustration then glared at me, "Are you here for something? Are you ready to train or something?"

I wasn't sure how to take his behavior if I was being honest. Everything in my body was screaming for me to cuss him out, but I knew it would end up as a full on Saiyan fight again.

His voice interrupted my thoughts, "You were right..." He turned back around to focus on the droids.

 _I was right? Right about what, exactly? ...Oh, God! Did he hear what me and Goku were talking about!? Does he still work with Frieza?_ I slowly started to panic in the inside while anticipating his next words.

"Frieza is still out there... I should be busting my ass to kill that tyrant, not sitting around here playing house with the others." He half scolded to himself. My body relaxed in relief. "Yes... we have to find him. He has to pay for what he did to our planet."

Vegeta thought it was weird to hear me talk about Planet Vegeta being my home. After all, the news of my identity was still unfamiliar to his ears. "Now that you can actually help and stand a decent chance, I need you to train as fast as possible so we will be ready to take him on!"

There is a slight pause before Vegeta developed a plan, "We can train for a whole year in just one day in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. What do you say?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Uh... What is that, exactly?"

"Ugh! I don't have time to explain these things to you- why can't you just keep up?" He groaned. "Hey! _Excuse you,_ mister! Sorry if I don't know about your fancy training room that apparently wasn't an option until you found out I was a worthy fighter!"

"A worthy fighter? Haha, don't get ahead of yourself! You didn't hear about it before because at least now I see you might be salvageable for a half decent fight, after all." Ooo, how I wanted to slap that look off of his face!

I got up in his face even though I was shorter to him. "I seemed to have a pretty decent fucking chance fighting you, didn't I?"

Vegeta noticed how close I got to his face and thought that my anger was rather adorable in that moment. He ignored my words and just smirked instead. "Well, well,.... We seem to always end up in situations just like this one- hm?"

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, not aware of what situation he was talking about since I was so mad. "Hmpf... This isn't quite right, actually..." He placed a hand on the small of my back- right above my tail- and forced my body closer to his. Vegeta gives a wide grin, "There... This is more how I remember it."

My cheeks dusted over in pale pink as if my face _wanted_ to tattle on me. My heart skipped a few beats and then started beating fast in my chest; his aroma was pleasantly intoxicating and begged me to melt closer into his embrace.

Funny how one simple motion could render my body and speech paralyzed.

"What's the matter? Nothing snarky to say to your prince?" Vegeta asked, trailing his lips at most a centimeter above the skin on my neck which was itching for him to lay his lips on it.

"Y-Your prince?" Was all I could choke out of my mouth.

_Stupid. That was a stupid thing to say. Was that even supposed to be an insult!? Ugh... Disgrace._

"Well, I am Vegeta- Prince of all Saiyans... The last I heard, that includes you." He devilishly chuckled.

_How do you want to play this, Y/N? Do you kiss him? Wait for him to kiss you? Do you scream and run away? Maybe something sarcastic to make him stop?_

Vegeta seemed to have read my thoughts all over my face, "What? Is the great Saiyan Y/N at a loss of words? Didn't think that could happen...." Without another word, he let me go and backed up.

"We can train in the chamber starting tomorrow." He stated. "Wait, but Bulma's birthday cruise is tomorrow... can we do it after?"

"What?!" He groaned, "Fine... But right after that."

"Sounds like a deal!" I turned to walk out of the room before calling out behind me, not caring if he wanted to argue- "And you're going to that party, fyi... even if I have to drag you there."


	16. Bulma's Birthday!

"Welcome aboard, guys. Thanks for coming!" Bulma beamed when Gohan, Videl, Goten, and I stepped onto the docked ship. I smiled as a greeting, but was instantly distracted by a young Trunks running over at full speed. "This boat is insane, Goten! There's like a million rooms at **least!** "You gotta check it out! Come on!"

The two young Saiyans ran off to explore. I chuckled, "That didn't take long."

"Where is Goku?" Bulma asked me. I scratched the back of my head in the same way Goku always did, "Uhh... About that... Looks like he isn't going to make it." I paused, "Oh, and Vegeta is training as well... so..."

"What!? You know, I've about had it with those training-obsessed Saiyans!" Bulma huffed. I was about to apologize for them, but she continued, "No offense to you, dear... It's okay- forget them! Let's get to this party while they do jumping jacks!"

Gohan continued to talk to Bulma, but I had to get away from the situation. Honestly, she was overreacting a bit... _I would be training as well if I knew Goku and Vegeta were going to skip out... We need to spend every wake hour training for defeating Frieza because I know he's out there somewhere getting stronger every day._

I wandered around the cruise ship until I heard an unfamiliar voice mixed with Vegeta's energy signal. _Hmm... I thought he was training._ My curiosity got the best of me, so I went to investigate. 

"You know, I spared you as a child because I hoped you'd grow up strong enough to entertain me.... Oh well, another Saiyan disappointment. I should have destroyed your planet myself. Why don't you prove I'm wrong and tell me something useful about this Super Saiyan God," The tall and lanky figure spoke. I examined the purple cat-like being.

_Weird... I can see him- he's clearly alive... but I can't sense his energy. And who is the blue guy with him?_

"A Super Saiyan God?" Vegeta asked. My eyes wandered down to see Vegeta on the ground suffering. _What!? Hold on... what's going on here? "_ Seems letting me down is your kind's specialty." The cat held up a hand to blast the prince, but was stopped by his voice, "Wait! ...Let me think..."

_Why won't he get up? Is he hurt? ...I can't stand here and watch!_

My tail wrapped gracefully around my leg so I could at least have one trick up my sleeve- or, down my pants. "Oh! So you did show up, hmm?" I asked Vegeta after stepping into view with crossed arms.

Vegeta struggled to look at me, "Hm?" I peaked the cat's attention, but I pretended not to notice so I could focus on getting him the hell out of there. Obviously something wasn't right. "You're a pain in my ass, Vegeta, you know that?"

"Stay back! Get out of here!" Vegeta growled back at me. The purple cat shook his head gently, "That's not a very nice way to speak to a woman, Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta mumbled under his breath. _Prince Vegeta? Why did he call him that?_

"Uh.. What's going on here?" The innocent voice asked. _Oh no..._ I turned my focus to the blue haired woman standing in bewilderment. _Bulma, no!_

"Nothing to worry about, m'lady. He's just had too much punch." The blue man chuckled in a comforting voice. Bulma pressed on, "Who are you guys?"

"I'm so sorry. My name is Whis, madam. And this fine gentleman over here to my right  
is Lord Beerus."

The purple cat backed up His accompaniment, "We were just passing by your planet when we saw Vegeta and thought we'd stop to give our regards."

"Oh!" Bulma exclaimed excitedly, "Well you two can join the party, too! I didn't know Vegeta had friends!"

Beerus narrowed his eyes while watching me help Vegeta up. He found something rather curious in my energy... Something familiar, perhaps? The four of us followed Bulma.

"Everybody! These are Vegeta's friends, Beerus and Whis!" She introduced. Beerus gave a short wave, "A pleasure to meet you all."

"Who is ready to play Russian Roulette Takoyaki!?" Krillin shouted. Vegeta gasped while hanging off my shoulder until he can gain energy back. What did they do to him?

Vegeta's face started visibly twitching while Krillin explained how the game works to Whis and Beerus. Basically, you either get octopus in your Takoyaki, or you get the one with wasabi.

Vegeta balled up his fist, "Of all of the-" He pushed off of me and pointed at Krillin, "They're not playing your childish game!"

"Okay, who ordered the party-pooper?" Krillin groaned. "Hm, I've never heard of this ' _wasabi'_ you speak of, but this roulette aspect adds a fascinating mystery and visually it's quite pleasing." Beerus poked one of the balls to get a sense of texture; he threw one in his mouth and started to chew.

"It's okay, Vegeta... I'm sure the one with Wasabi won't be in the outside layer." I told him, pulling his arm back. Whis threw one in his mouth as well.

"Inside a warm and fluffy ball of powdered grain lurks the chewy sensation of an eight armed Earth mollusk! The combination is inspired! I can't believe I never tried it!" Whis exclaimed. Vegeta relaxed slightly at the sight of the two gods enjoying their meal. "And the sauce adds a perfect counterbalance!" Beerus squeaked. "Mm! I agree, it is tasty... I'll add it to our normal menu at once."

I pulled Vegeta back further and he turned his attention to me. _I have never seen him act like this before... something bigger is going on and I must know why._

"Vegeta... who are those people?" I asked quietly. He groaned at my question, "None of your concern, woman."

A loud shouting voice made Vegeta and I turn our attention, "Buu no have to share!"

"Damn it. What now?" Vegeta huffed. I couldn't hear what Buy said to Beerus, but I do know that he tried to attack him and was promptly counter attacked. Beerus' voice was loud enough to hear now, "You know, I consider myself to be a rather flexible deity,"

_Deity? Like a... god?_

"And though I try to shrug off the constant shortcomings of the witless masses, there's on thing I cannot tolerate..."

Buu cried out in pain without Beerus putting a single finger on him. "...And that is the callous arrogance of those who do not pay me the respect a Destroyer is due."

Vegeta bolted over and slid in front of Beerus, tilting his body into a humble bow. "Vegeta? You okay? I thought that guy was your friend." Krillin muddled. I walked curiously closer to the scene.

Vegeta folded his hands and pleased, "Please, Lord Beerus... L-Let me handle this for you! Th-There's no need to lose your temper.... Just enjoy the party and I'll make that pink fool sorry, believe me!"

"Step aside!" Beerus demanded. "B-But your grace," Vegeta begged. "I told you to move! Do it **now!** "

"Vegeta is scared," Piccolo observed out loud. "He is cowering like a low class servant at his feet..." I furrowed my brows and looked up to the Namek beside me. "Who are these guys?" I asked with clear worry in my voice.

"I'm not sure what I've been sensing, but I've never felt anything like it." Dende told me and Piccolo; he was shivering in his boots. "You mean his energy is unique somehow?" I asked. Dende was only able to nod.

The sound of Vegeta gasping for air turned my attention back to the matter; he looked just as he did when I first saw Beerus talking to him. Was he somehow strangling Vegeta with energy? Why couldn't I sense it?

Beerus chuckled, "My, my- Is that your idea of power? Absolutely pathetic... And you call yourselves a _warrior race."_ Vegeta buckled under the unseen pressure. "Hmpf... That's what disgusts me about Saiyans- so much bravado but you always let me down."

Beerus placed his foot on top of Vegeta's head and pressed slightly. "Vegeta-" I gasped, balling up my fist in anger. Piccolo grabbed my arm to warn me not to do anything stupid.

I was forced to simply watch.... for now.

"Your father used to buckle under my foot like this. Despite all his muscle-flexing and fist waving, he couldn't even scratch my heel!" Beerus dug his foot deeper, causing the prince to cry out in pain. "You and your father are exactly the same- Weaklings pretending to rule from imaginary thrones What a day of disappointments... No pudding, no Super Saiyan God! This world is nothing but a tease! So, needless to say... There's no reason for me to keep the earth intact. This world and its creatures will serve this galaxy equally well as dust."

My tail unraveled and flicked angrily behind me; I drop into my fighting stance. _No! I can't just stand here and watch while he does that to Vegeta! What is wrong with everyone- just standing around spectating?_

"Leave him **alone**!" Halfway through my leap, I heard Piccolo's voice faintly behind me "Y/N, no!" He tried to stop me, but his efforts were far too late to catch me or my tail.

My fist was inches away from contact with the god's face before I found it stopped with only a finger. _There's no way he blocked that with a finger!!! He wasn't even looking at me!_

Beerus released his foot as well as the hold on Vegeta and turned his attention to me instead. _At least Vegeta is safe now..._

Vegeta analyzed the situation quickly, "Beerus, please have mercy!" He begged.

Beerus raised an eyebrow, "Hmm... You have a rather curious feature you don't share with your friends- a tail..." I narrowed my eyes at him. _Who are you..?_ I wondered.

Vegeta's voice rose once more, "Whatever you plan to do, do it to me! Don't hurt her!"

_I... I can't move! B-But how? Why? Is this what Beerus did to Vegeta?_

I struggled to breathe shortly after my attempts to break free from the power holding me down.

"Shame... I would be more interested in that tail of yours if I didn't have to kill you." Beerus smirked, raising his hand. Vegeta screamed, "Don't hurt her!"

The only thing I was able to do was watch as Beerus struck me with a load of energy behind his hand. I flew lifelessly across the ship and slammed into a nearby wall.

I could hear Vegeta's voice faintly, "What have you done? How could you?" He pushed himself up with growing anger, "What did you do... **to my Y/N?**!"

As he shouted my name in anger, his energy spiked all the way to a Super Saiyan 2. "You're going to suffer for what you've done!" He growled, pointing at Beerus.

He drew back his pointed finger into a fist, "Come, Destroyer! Stop screwing around and fight me for real! It's your turn to be destroyed, Beerus! Say goodbye, you repugnant bastard!"

With a chuckle from Beerus, the two got lost in a flash of light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** I love this whole scene and could NOT resist putting it in my story! I hope you'll enjoy the familiar dialogue :) **


	17. Super Saiyan God?

"Was that really it? That certainly wasn't the power of a Super Saiyan God..." Beerus disappointingly sighed at a defeated Vegeta.

"It has been many eons, you know,   
since I've had to use even ten percent of my power... Take solace in knowing that you were at least more entertaining than that Saiyan I defeated on King Kai's planet." Beerus walked away from Vegeta rather than finishing him off.

"Vegeta!" I gasped, rushing over with Trunks to his side. "It's... It's all over now. We can't stop him from destroying the earth." I pulled him to my chest so he can at least sit up with my assistance.

Whis entered sight, "My lord! I've got our food for the road!"

I hear Krillin talking to Piccolo, "If you, me, and everybody else hit him all at once with everything we got do you think it would it be enough to buy us some time?" Piccolo shook his head in defeat, "No, it wouldn't make a difference, I'm afraid."

Beerus and Whis floated together in the air, "It's the end of your story. Goodbye forever, Planet Earth."

"Stop right there!"

The entire party gasped at the voice, including myself. _Goku!!!_

"Hmph. Finally decided to show." Piccolo muttered in the midst of everyone else cheering. Well, besides Vegeta; likewise, I was celebrating only on the inside.

"First off, happy birthday, Bulma!" Goku shouted with enthusiasm. "Uh... There are more important things to do than wish me happy birthday.."

Goku sighed, "I know... I know, it's not enough. I promise I'll buy you a present as soon as I get to a mall! And by the way, how old are you turning this year, anyway?"

"My birthday and my age don't matter right now! Don't you see that giant blast up there!" Goku blushed out of embarrassment and nervously giggled, "Oh yeah, that!" He flew up to face Beerus.

 _God... what are they saying!? "_ In the meantime, could you please not blow up the earth?" I heard Goku ask. Bless his high pitched voice. "Just give me a little time to put this into action, okay? Please? Can you do that?"

_What is Goku up to up there?_

"Super Saiyan please?" Beerus grunted, "All right. A teeny little bit of time."

"Thank you! You won't be sorry!"

Goku landed back with the crowd, "Sorry, Birthday Girl, but I need the Dragon Balls."

"Wha-?"

Goku explained to Bulma and the rest of us that he wants to use the dragon balls Trunks and Goten found on the ship to call Shenron and ask for him to bring the Super Saiyan God that Beerus requested. Vegeta stood to his feet now that his energy had been partially restored, "Wait, Kakarot! Exactly how long have you been watching us?"

Goku giggled at Vegeta with his fingertips covering his mouth, teeth all showing. It was such an innocent and pure giggled. "Don't laugh this off!" Vegeta demanded.

"Let's not worry about that now. We've got work to do." He turned to the blue haired host, "I'm sorry, Bulma. I think Shenron's our only chance here."

"Whatever that cat-eared weirdo wanted, I guess." She scoffed. "Hey now! Go easy on the insults, Bulma. That's Lord Beerus the Destroyer God you're talking about, and he's probably the strongest guy in the entire universe!"

"So you're saying he's an actual god?" I asked, standing up slightly behind Vegeta. Goku nodded, "Yep!"

The boys ran to get the dragon balls, then returned to Goku with all 7. He placed them all on the floor together, "Eternal Shenron! By your name I summon you forth!"

_Wow! Shenron... I had heard of him, but never have I ever seen him in person! He's... HUGE!_

I could barely listen to Goku ask Shenron about the Super Saiyan God that Beerus was searching the universe for. Shenron was afraid of Beerus for some reason, and I intended to find out why.

For now, I patiently waited for Shenron to tell us how we could create the form known as Super Saiyan God. "The process is described in the written legends of Planet Namek... Five Saiyans must join hands and instill their inner light into another. With his friends' energy flowing through him, this Saiyan shall then take the form of a Super Saiyan God. And that's pretty much everything you need to know. So uh... Now, if there's nothing else, may I please be excused?"

After the approval from Beerus, Shenron fled into the daylight's night sky and vanished, along with the darkness. "Shenron sure was in a hurry to leave." Krillin chuckled. "Well, let's go. Get on with it already." Beerus impatiently hissed.

_Five Saiyans... So there's: me, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Goten... it's perfect! Well, just as long as half breeds count._

We all gathered in a circle and placed our hands connected to Goku at the head of the circle. "Come on! Why does Kakarot always get to play the hero in these situations?"

Goku smiled over his shoulder at Vegeta, "No need to get all worked up about it... If this thing actually pans out, then we'll let you be the one next time. Okay?" Vegeta lifted both of his eyebrows, "Wait! Are you serious?"

_I wouldn't mind taking a crack at it myself, if I'm being honest... I wonder if this will work._

Vegeta placed his hand on Goku's shoulder, so I followed suit and placed mine on Vegeta's. Soon enough, all five of us were connected through one another's shoulders to Goku. I closed my eyes to concentrate my energy. "Well, Kakarot, are you feeling different?" Vegeta asked after the energy started to flow through us. "Well I'm feeling somethin', that's for sure! But I don't really know if I feel like a deity though... What does that even feel like?"

We concentrated more and I squeezed my eyes tighter shut, although I was the only one closing them. "Y/N, you have to go Super Saiyan." Gohan mentioned. I opened my eyes briefly to see I was the only one not in my Super Saiyan form. "Oh! Right-"

I boosted my personal energy and allowed for my jet black Saiyan hair to turn blonde. My now blue eyes fluttered shut once more. "Oh wow, my body is starting to feel a little achy all over!" Goku exclaimed. Vegeta groaned, "You know, you're about to become a god. Maybe you should just try to stop whining. Or if you'd rather, I'd be more than happy to take your place, Kakarot."

I chuckled lightly to myself at the two of them going at each other even in a time like this. The power flowing through me was unreal; I felt like I was giving up my energy, but at the same time retaining the energy level I had.

"Goku? Is that- Is that really you? You look so much younger now!" Chi-Chi cried out. My blue eyes flung open and I gasped at the sight, "Goku!" His hair was red!

"Hey, Lord Beerus! I did it! Haha!" Goku childishly called out. Beerus permitted a smile to cross his face, "Well. Let's begin, shall we?"

I walked closer to Piccolo, Dende, and Krillin. "He looks so skinny in that form... Do you think he has enough power to fight Beerus?" I asked. "I guess we will find that out soon enough... I wonder if the ceremony worked properly; I can't sense his energy force at all." Piccolo responded hesitantly.

"That's exactly as it should be! It's how divine energy works- Ordinary mortals like yourself cannot sense a god's power, much less comprehend it." Whis explained to the group of us. "Goku is a Super Saiyan God in the literal sense. I cannot say whether this puts him on the same level as Lord Beerus and the Kais, but nevertheless, he has joined the ranks of the celestials."

"Wow..." Trunks breathed out. _Wow, indeed..._

Goku flies up high and faces Beerus for a battle. The excitement inside of me jumped around like a kid on Christmas. "Let's go, dad!" Goten called out.


	18. Earth's Fate

"You know, we could leave things just as they are. But I suppose that's too much to ask of you, isn't it, my lord?"

Beerus hummed before waving his tail to the opposite side, "It is. A Destroyer must keep his word, after all; I agreed to spare this planet if Goku could defeat me... But if I won, I would show no mercy."

"I can't let you take my home, not again!" I growled, setting into a fight stance. Vegeta stepped in front of me, "You stay out of it... I will handle him."

 _Really_?

"Vegeta, this is no time for an ego trip! We all need to fight and use everything we have against him!" I protested. He growled in return, "Shut your mouth!"

Beerus moved his gaze to me and Vegeta arguing, "Hmm... tell me, Saiyan- What is your name?"

"M-Me?" I asked, then continued when I didn't get a response. "My name is Y/N..."

"As I thought... What a shame; I once thought you could grow into a half decent challenge for me." He sighed. "Yeah? Wanna come down here and find out for yourself?" I snarled back at him. 

Goku painfully sat up from where he had landed on the ground, "Beerus, please.... I'm asking you one last time, Lord Beerus- Please don't destroy my planet. There's gotta be another way.... I'm beggin' you."

Beerus turned his attention back to Goku, "No. I cannot." Without uttering another word, Beerus extended his finger and a small red light formed on the tip of it. It was weird that such a small ball of light would destroy the entire planet in a matter of seconds.

Vegeta rushed to me and grabbed my arm, "Y/N, I-" A feint noise stopped him and made him release my arm, "Huh?" The entire party dropped their jaws to the floor at the sight of a sleeping destroyer with a snot bubble emerging from his nose. "Hmm. It seems my lord has fallen asleep..." Whis examined.

I wasn't complaining, but... _seriously_?

Whis continued, "It appears that he won't wake up for quite a long time, and when he finally does- he will have forgotten all about his threats to destroy your world... or at least that's the most likely scenario. Oh, and Goku-"

Goku looked up to the blue deity, "Uh, yeah?"

"Thank you very much for playing with Lord Beerus. It has helped more than you can know... Someday I'll repay you. Take care of yourselves, everyone. Bye!"

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest, "Kakarot, you fool! How could you let him beat you?" Goku scratched the back of his head, "All I can say is, in the end, I just wasn't strong enough to defeat him... But next time it's your turn, Vegeta!"

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta groaned. "The next time we do that ceremony thing. We'll make sure you'll be the one who gets   
the Super Saiyan God power, just like you said you wanted!"

He scoffed back at the blissful Saiyan, "I don't want it... Only a fool would be happy with second best-"

"Well, call me a fool, then- I want it!" I exclaimed, eagerly hopping towards Goku. He chuckled at my energy and put his arm around me.

For once, Vegeta didn't separate Goku and I; he must have been caught up in his own ego. "I'll improve the only respectable way:   
with my own power! I'll become stronger than that Super Saiyan God puppet show... Stronger than Beerus, and stronger than you!" The prince promised. "Well if anyone can do it, it's you, Vegeta." Goku smiled. A devilish smirk spread across Vegeta's face, "You think empty compliments from a loser mean anything to me?"

"But I'm serious! You showed crazy power today... Like when you got all mad and yelled-" Goku puffed out his chest and proceeded to do his best Vegeta voice impression, "-What did you do to my Y/N?!"

I giggled at the opportunity to witness Vegeta's face turn red from embarrassment; he gasped. "I-I did not- I mean... How did you-"

Goku chuckled playfully, which made me chuckle along with him. "You really were here the whole time, huh?" I asked the younger Saiyan. He nodded, then looked around at the small crowd of our friends, "I think I've embarrassed him..."

Vegeta finally gathered his composure back and realized Goku was hanging off of my shoulders like usual. He huffed, "You're an idiot, Kakarot." With that, he took a direct path between me and Goku to separate us as well as storm off.

"Hmm... He can get over that." I muttered to anyone who could hear me.

_Why_ **_did_ ** _he get so angry at Beerus when he hit me? It's not like I didn't warrant for him to behave that way. After all, I attacked him first. Hmm...._

I thought the rest of Bulma's party was ruined, but it actually turned out to be salvageable and downright fun! Vegeta didn't stay near the crowd much, but rather to himself at the bow of the ship.

The next day, Vegeta and I headed for the Hyperbolic Time Chamber after a large meal as I promised. A few of our friends came to see us off. "We'll see you in a day, then?" Piccolo asked. "Maybe... I guess it depends how long we stay in there. But yes, a day should be plenty of time for us." I responded to Piccolo.

A day was roughly equal to an entire year in the chamber, which should be enough time to train. "We'll be here when you get out!" Goku promised. "Yeah, and we will have food waiting unless my husband eats it all first." Chi-Chi added.

I giggled, but stopped at the sound of Vegeta huffing impatiently, "Well, let's get to it already!"


	19. Close to Comfort

I woke up to the familiar feel of Vegeta's gaze burning a hole into my flesh. "Ugh..." I huffed after seeing the Saiyan prince standing at the edge of my bed with folded arms. I turned over so my back was to him, "Five more minutes..."

"Get up, woman! I have to figure out how that clown accessed his power; there has to be a way to do it on my own." He explained plainly. Vegeta had been hell bent on reaching Super Saiyan God for... 8 months now! "Vegeta, we have time... Please, can we have **one day** after 8 months to just relax?" I requested.

He sighed, "Fine... As you wish," I then felt the prince sit in a lounging position on my bed with me. _Uh, weird..._

I kept my back turned towards him, but I sneakily flicked the end of my tail so it was alternating from touching his hand to not touching it. That way, I gave him the control if he wanted to take it or not. The best part was, I could just say I was flicking my tail in general if he didn't want to take it.

I allowed my tail to continue this for longer than I was comfortable with. I almost stopped until I felt his hand gently grab the part of my tail that was flicking against him. I looked over my shoulder shyly and smiled at him. To my surprise, Vegeta smiled back and used his free hand to scoot me closer to him.

My cheeks turned a soft pink color before my body melted into his embrace; he twirled the end of my tail in his fingers. "I'd been meaning to ask you- Have we met? Y'know... before we met on Earth?"

_Thank god he didn't remember..._

"Mm... we have, actually. Well, sorta." I admitted. I kept my back turned to him but took careful attention to how his body heat was radiating against mine. "But I don't expect the prince of all Saiyans to remember meeting a low class warrior as myself." I told him.

"Hmm... Could you tell me what happened?" He asked. I closed my eyes, "Back home on Planet Vegeta I was-"

_I was the daughter of your father's enemy. I was the girl who's father started a resistance against King Vegeta and his alliance with Lord Freiza. More importantly, I was the girl who was sent to assassinate you the day we met, but couldn't... I knew then as I do now that you aren't a bad guy... you were mislead and raised under cruel rulers._

_But I could never tell you this..._

"-I was a nobody. You and your father were having a banquet for... something, I don't know. I was working with the catering service." I began. "Huh... I don't seem to remember yet- continue," Vegeta egged on.

"Well, I was bringing your father a sample tray- I don't remember what food was on it... but he was nowhere to be found. Instead, you were the one sitting in the throne chair." I giggled at the memory of Vegeta sitting in his father's seat while he was out of the room. "I didn't know you were the prince at the time since I was only a child like yourself."

I blushed to myself, _He was so cute... using his tail as a holder for his cluster of grapes. Heh- his hair was basically the same as it is now, but he had somewhat of a bangs situation going on back then. We were so young... So innocent... We didn't deserve the struggles we were given._

I hadn't noticed my story trailed off from leaving my lips since I got distracted in my own thoughts. Vegeta leaned over my shoulder to see my face, "Why are you blushing?" He smirked.

"Huh? Wha- I-I'm not blushing..." I responded, which only made me blush more. I tried to hide my face in the bed. "Mhmn... Did a certain young Saiyan have an infatuation with her prince?" He teased. I shrugged him away from hovering over me, "In your dreams!"

"Oh yeah? Haha- I couldn't help but notice your story trailed off a minute ago. What were you thinking about?" He chuckled. There was something weird about him, he wasn't acting condescending- but rather quite endearing... Playful, almost.

"Leave me alone, stupid Saiyan." I huffed. Vegeta poked my side, making me squirm and roll to my back. I was forced to look at the grinning face above my own. "You don't mean that." He teased. "Vegeta, if you don't leave me alone, I swear I'll-" Vegeta cut me off with a smirk, "You'll what?"

I tried to move my arm to shove him away from me, but then I realized my body was physically incapable of doing so. "Huh?" I moved my eyes to see Vegeta gripping my tail in his hands with an even smile. "Hmm... You'll do nothing- just as I suspected."

"Yeah, you must be real proud of yourself for exploiting my weakness." I groaned with irritation. "I think we both know you have a far greater weakness than your tail." He let go of my tail, then hovered his face over mine. "A weakness that renders you powerless and, most importantly, shuts that trap of yours."

"O-Oh y-yeah?" I stuttered, trying to ignore how close he was to my face. I guess he had a point. I swallowed the lump in my throat, "You aren't funny, Vegeta..."

"Aww, what's the matter? You're the one who started this game. Now you're losing and you don't want to play any more?" He laughed. I furrowed my brows at him, "What? I-I didn't start anything. What are you rambling on about?"

He brought his lips closer to mine and whispered, "Don't think I didn't figure out what you were doing flicking your tail against me like that..."

_Ugh... Y/N, what are you doing? Don't back down!! After all, two can play at this game. No one ever has to know, either._

In one motion, I used all of my strength to overpower him and flip us so I'm straddling over his lap and he was the one with his back on the bed. I smirked down at him, "Don't want to play anymore? Oh, my sweet and naive prince, you take me as a fool."

Vegeta's hard expression faded into a soft one instead, "You're right... I'm the one who doesn't want to play anymore." He said, then pulled my body down to his by grabbing the collar of my shirt.

I found my lips pressed against his in a matter of moments. He cut out all the back talk this time and went straight for the content.

I relaxed my muscles into his arms that were wrapped tightly around my waist and deepened the kisses. Vegeta wasted no time throwing his gloves to the side and reaching his hands along my side, bringing my shirt along with his fingers.

We broke from the kisses only to allow time for him to take my shirt completely off. I returned the favor by removing his armor and shirt.

After, I sat back on his lap and looked down at his ripped abs; he smiled up at me and squeezed my hips gently, "What?" He asked.

"Nothing... I just- I didn't expect this to be how my morning was gonna go." I admitted. He let go of my hips and made a 'hmpf' sound, then pushed his torso up to being propped up on his forearms- his face closer to mine now. "You never do..." I had to remind myself to breathe, "What does that mean?"

He pushed up further and turned so he was sitting on the edge of the bed with his legs hanging off of the edge; I was still in his lap, but my body was now touching his chest as well, "You really have no clue how many times you could have had this, do you? Even in this damn chamber, it's taken you eight lousy months to let me get through to you."

His fingers from both hands tangled themselves into my hair. "You- I mean..." _Ugh, why do I always lose my words with him!?_

_Whatever._

"Let **you** get through **me?** Vegeta, come on... I give you three minutes tops until you self destruct and push me away from you. This is nothing but a silly game to you." I scoffed. Vegeta's lips twisted into a frown, "You underestimate how much you mean to me, Y/N. From the moment we first trained together and I caught you- that was the moment I saw you for something other than just a weak fighter... I didn't like how that felt, I'll admit."

_Why is he telling me all of this?_

"After that it was all a game to me, or so I thought until you climbed on top of me that night during the movie. You were playing along with my games, but I know you enjoyed it as much as I did."

He gently pressed his lips against mine in the most passionate kiss I could have imagined, then spoke softly against them with closed eyes, "Tell me, does that feel like some silly game to you?" 

_Maybe this isn't a game anymore..._

I heard his voice cut through my thoughts, "Is this not what you wanted?"

_It is... but... should I?_

"I-I don't know what to say..." My words spoke one way, but my body conveyed a completely different message by pressing closer to his. In an impatient motion, he flipped me onto the bed and pinned my shoulders underneath of his grasp, "Say what you did before- say you want me to tie you up..." He bit down gently on my neck before continuing, "Call me your master- beg your prince for mercy."

My eyes drifted shut so I could further concentrate on his movements. "Vegeta-" I moaned softly, feeling his lips trail along my jaw. I could never say no to that man, even if I wanted to... He pushed down my pants and allowed three of his fingers to reach down and shove themselves into me.

The feeling of him swirling his fingers in me mixed with his lips suctioned to my neck was almost too much to handle. After all, it had been such a long time since I've been able to do this with anyone. "That's enough.... Please, Vegeta- no more"

I could feel his lips smirk into my flesh, "I'm sorry, what was that?" He teased, pressing his fingers as far as they can go into me. "Master-" I squeaked out involuntarily. My body knew exactly what he wanted before I was able to process whether or not I should give in to his fantasies.

The sound of his soft and approving groan sent a pleasant shiver up my spine. I had waited countless years to be underneath of the Saiyan prince like this.

His fingers gently retracted from my warm body and graced themselves with the task of removing the rest of his clothing. Impatiently, I used my tail to help get his blue training pants and white boots off of him.

I felt familiar lips return to my own, moving perfectly in sync together. Once we both were lying together completely naked, he sent his hand to move his hard member in line with my beckoning entrance and sliding it in slowly.

A soft moan was forced from my lips to his when my body accepted the visitor. I couldn't open my eyes if I wanted to; the sensation was unlike any other I had felt.

Completed with the task, his hand grazed back up my body and interlaced with my own hand- followed by our other hands doing the same. He pulled our hands over my head and pressed down to pin them in place.

I groaned in agonizing anticipation and tried to wiggle my own hips in hopes that he would catch on. I wasn't sure how much I could have taken before I felt Vegeta slowly and firmly grind his hips into mine; his lips moved in perfect sync with his hips as though he had mastered the art of sex.

I had never known something so firm, yet so slow could make me feel the way he did. Only a short time had passed before I was forced to dig my nails into the flesh of his hands from the excitement my body couldn't handle. "Oh, Vegeta...-" I gasped the moment his lips broke from mine.

"Mmm.." he purred back, moving his attention to my exposed neck. He gave my skin a gently nibble before he started to suck under my jawline. His pace got heated and his thrusts went deeper with each thrust he gifted me.

It was almost every thrust now that his tip hit the soft spot on the back of my tunnel. My moans and cries were filling up the air in the chamber since I knew holding back wasn't an issue- who would hear me in here?

I was completely enthralled in his movements that I didn't notice my nails drawing blood from his hand. He was brutal and determined, yet alluring and addictive- the perfect counterbalance between pain and pleasure.

One of Vegeta's hands released mine and the other hesitantly grabbed both of my hands in one. With a final and somewhat painful squeeze of my hands, he released a soft "Ah-" then pulled his member out of me in time to eject his substance onto my stomach; He collapsed beside me out of breath just like I was.

I panted and turned my head to the side to see him, "Wow-" I exhaled quietly. The Saiyan smirked proudly at my response while trying to gain his own energy back. "There's more where that came from-" He chuckled slyly.


	20. Farewell

Three months had passed since the night Vegeta and I finally succumbed to what we had both been craving. We had spent the entire day resting and holding one another in our arms.

He liked to act all tough and shit, but that day I was able to see a glimpse into an unknown soft side of the Saiyan prince. But, all things do come to an end... Feeling vulnerable must have been a new feeling- a feeling that terrified the warrior. He despised that he was enjoying how I made him feel, so he pushed back harder and colder the moment he felt something.

That one day with him was all I got- after that, it was back to training.

"I still can't seem to get it..." I sighed in defeat. Vegeta's red hair blew gracefully in the godlike energy that was surrounding him. "I know the technique and I feel the power to get there, but I can't turn."

_This is so frustrating! How is it that Vegeta and Goku can both work half as hard and get better results? I'm a Saiyan, too, dammit!_

I furrowed my brows in determination and dropped into my fighting stance, "That's it... I don't need a silly hair color to beat you!" Vegeta raised an eyebrow at my words, but then smirked and dropped into his own stance. "Very well then... but don't expect me to hold back." He warned.

I dug my heel into the ground to build up pressure, "Hold back, Vegeta, and you're going to get killed." I growled. He chuckled, "We'll see about that."

Every punch and kick I attempted to inflict on him were far too slow for him in god form. Not to mention I couldn't sense his energy coming for me in counterattacks. I angrily shouted, then powered up into my Super Saiyan 2 form.

Instantly, Vegeta pummeled me to the ground, "No! Ugh... Haven't you learned **anything?** "

I huffed, standing back to my feet. "Stop using your transformations as a crutch, woman! Damn it, I swear you do this to _try_ pissing me off."

"Whatever," I groaned. "We shouldn't keep them waiting much longer, I obviously need to keep working in this- but it won't be today."

_Or with you... Training with Goku is much more fun and honestly gets better results than this... Or maybe I've been too distracted by him to truly focus on training._

I flicked my tail angrily as I stomped off towards the door of the chamber. "Hey, wait-" Vegeta flew down and gently grabbed my arm. "What?" I snapped.

"You can't give up because I'm so much stronger than you," His bright red hair was a slap in my face. _Give me a break... just because he can transform to Super Saiyan God all on his own doesn't mean he's that much stronger than I am. "_ You're a Saiyan- start acting like one!"

I scoffed at him, "I don't need your help to get stronger, Vegeta! I can achieve the transformation all on my own." Vegeta smirked at me and let his red hair fade with his energy until it was black once again, "There's that pride...Use it."

"I'm not the same type of Saiyan as you are, Vegeta! Stop treating me like I was enslaved into Freiza's little special forces!" I shouted angrily.

I instantly regretted my words- they were purely from my own frustrations about our training and less towards him. The prince was taken back by my sudden burst of energy, but did not fail to respond to me, "That's no reason for excuses, woman! You have Saiyan blood running in your veins just as I do and just like Kakarot does as well; it's how we are wired, we will not back down."

"Yeah, well if that were true, maybe our planet would still be here... Maybe everyone I loved could see me still today, maybe my father-" I stopped before getting out of hand and closed my eyes with a calming sigh.

A warm grasp on my chin inspired my eyes to open once more and observe Vegeta's face close to mine in preparation for a possible kiss. "Y/N... We all lost something that day." He gently told me before pressing his lips gently against mine. He talked against my lips, "We have to hold on to our pride so we can honor our race."

My tense muscles relaxed and I melted into his hand on my chin. "I know..." My own hair faded from blonde to black finally and I moved my tail so it could wrap around Vegeta's waist. "Ah-" He gasped; would he ever get used to my tail?

"You know I hate it when you sneak attack!" He growled in embarrassment. I giggled at him, "Yes, I know... But when opportunity knocks,"

His surprised face quickly dropped into his serious face with furrowed eyebrows and a slight tilt of his head, "Oh is that what happened?" He asked sneakily.

I opened my mouth to respond, but I heard Vegeta's voice rather than my own- "Oh, shove your snarky comments up your ass for once."

His words were harsh, but his touch was as soft as a baby's bottom. His gloved hands trailed along my waistband and to the small of my back to pull me in closer to him. _Finally- after three months! I was starting to think I had imagined the whole situation._

_Of course he picks our final day together.. He knows I could never resist him it I thought for even a second this would be the last time._

_Where as I'm not entirely sure it won't be the last time, I am sure that this sweeter softer side of Vegeta won't be the one that leaves this chamber with me._

Vegeta spectated my body language while I fell deeper into thought. He noticed something off about me; I was reacting to his touch, sure- but I wasn't instigating anything myself. "What are you so afraid of?" Vegeta questioned.

"Huh-" I snapped out of my thoughts and shied away from his embrace, also removing my tail from around him. He furrowed his brows, "Y/N?" His worst fears of getting rejected seemed to be coming true.

"Vegeta, I- this is too confusing. I can't concentrate." I admitted. I fixed my training top that was pulled up slightly. "You're- I-" I backed up more, "I can't do this."

I flew towards the chamber's exit, but Vegeta flew close behind me and stopped me before I was able to grab the handle. "No! Stop. You do not run from me when I am talking to you."

_There he is... that's the arrogant bastard my father hated so deeply. Why was he acting so weird lately? He showed me this weird soft side that I never imagined he could possess. Before now, I could ignore my feelings and I could use his arrogance to hate him when we got too close._

"You don't own me, Vegeta! I'm not one of your Saiyans and I never would bow at your feet before so why the hell would I now!?" I shouted.

 _'Why does she keep saying things like that?'_ Vegeta wondered to himself, _'Not one of my Saiyans? What does that even mean?'_

Before he could react to anything, I tugged the door handle and exited the time chamber.


	21. Old Habits

The entire group was waiting for us and I had to remind myself it's only been a day for them, which is why they remembered to show up.

"Welcome back!" Everyone cheered at once. Trunks and Goten ran up to hug me before attempting to do the same to Vegeta who was directly behind me- his arms folded angrily per usual. "Y/N!" Goku cheered.

"Goku!" I ran over and jumped into his arms for a hug; he swung me around while squeezing me tight. My tail waved behind me in excitement as if it were wagging. "I missed you!" I said. He placed me back on my feet, "I missed you more!"

I giggled at him, "Goku, it's been one day for you; I haven't seen you in a year." He shrugged innocently, then slung his arm around me, "So how was it? Did you advance?"

"Actually, V-" My voice was cut short by Vegeta's, "Quiet!" He pushed himself between me and Goku's arm, causing me to stumble backwards a few small steps. His gaze burned into my own eyes, "Our training is not to be discussed outside of me and you. Understand?"

I sighed, "Understood." I knew when to pick my battles, and that was one battle not important enough to fight. I honestly thought Vegeta would have wanted to brag to Goku about reaching god form all on his own... maybe he was more embarrassed his student didn't learn it as well...

Krillin chuckled after he saw Vegeta nuzzle between me and Goku's embrace, "Well, did you have ' _fun'_ in there, Vegeta? ..If you know what I mean." He winked in an obvious indication to what he meant.

Vegeta growled from where he stood, "Say anything like that to me again and I'll have your head!"

"You don't mean that, heh... do you?" The bald man nervously asked. 18 looked down to her husband, "I don't know... looks pretty serious to me- I'd stop while you're ahead."

"The two of you do seem to be a lot stronger than before," Piccolo observed. _Thank God he cut the tension in here._ I just smiled wide at him since Vegeta would likely scold me if I said more. "Alright! Trunks, Goten- Are you two ready?" Goku asked excitedly.

After a few goodbyes, the Saiyans entered the chamber together.

"I hate to ask this when you've just gotten out of the chamber, but do you mind watching Pan tonight?" Gohan asked me. I smiled, "I don't mind at a-"

"Wait!"

Gohan, Videl, and I all turned our attention to where the voice came from. "I can watch her again tonight." Piccolo suggested. "Oh," Videl began, "Are you sure? You've been watching her all week and we wanted to give you a break."

"No, it's fine. Besides, Y/N wouldn't know what to do." He explained. The excuse was poor, but I knew the real reason Piccolo wanted to watch Pan, "Awww... Piccolo, admit it- you love that little girl like she was your granddaughter." I teased. He blushed, "Wha-"

He cleared his throat, "It's important to Gohan, so it's important to me." I giggled and poked his cheek softly, Is someone _blushing?_ "

Vegeta visibly started twitching from jealousy. "So it's settled, then; the Namek will watch the child." He scoffed, stepping between me and Piccolo with his arms folded over his chest.

It became clear to everyone that Vegeta was getting jealous of anyone I would talk to since we came out of the chamber. "Hey! Can't she talk to anyone?" Chi-Chi shouted at Vegeta. He whipped around with pressed eyebrows, "She can talk to _you."_

"Oh, but she can't talk to any of the men?" Bulma asked, stepping in to back Chi-Chi up. "Last time I checked, she didn't belong to you!"

Vegeta held a finger up to Bulma, "Shut up, woman! This doesn't concern you!"

 **"Hey-"** Chi-Chi growled. I stepped in between the girls and Vegeta, "You guys, it's fine... thank you, but I can handle it."

Vegeta 'hmpf's before storming out of the room and down the hall. "Is he a bit more cranky than usual today?" Krillin asked. I watched Vegeta walking away while I responded, "It's hard to tell... He probably just needs rest."

_But he doesn't... and I know exactly why he's more cranky than usual..._

_Should I talk to him about- no, Y/N! Idiot, what are you doing? He can get over it. He is the_ **_enemy_ ** _, never forget that. Never for... ugh... look at his muscles in that ripped up training suit..._

_Goddamnit..._

_Why are you so fucking cute?_


	22. Grocery Day

After the weird welcome with Vegeta, Chi-Chi offered to take me out to town while she got groceries for Goku's return. I didn't agree because I needed a distraction, but because she did. I knew Chi-Chi was going to miss Goku over the next 24 hours.

"Hmm... How do you decide what you need?" I asked curiously, picking up what looked to a large piece of broccoli. She chuckled and took it out of my hand before I was able to put it in my mouth, "Well, first of all you have to pay for this before eating it..."

She placed it in her basket before continuing, "You have to cut it up into smaller pieces and then cook it. I have these things you call recipes and they tell you how to make all sorts of yummy foods!"

"Hmm..." I picked up an egg, "Interesting... what do you do with this?" Chi-Chi grabbed a tray carrying 12 eggs, "That's actually used for a lot of diff- **don't put it in your mouth, it's raw!"** She swatted the egg from my hand and it broke on the floor, "Oh!"

"Seriously, what would you and Goku do without me?" She giggled. At least she found it endearing. "Starve, I suppose." I chuckled lightly. "Thank God you and Vegeta don't live together, I guess."

I furrowed my eyebrows and panicked a little inside, "Why would you say that?" The beautiful house wife continued walking down the isles with me, "Oh, come on! Don't think for a second I don't notice how you act whenever he's around... I'll tell you what, though- he sure doesn't like it when my Goku has his arm around you."

"Yeah, well... Vegeta pretty hard headed." I groaned. Chi-Chi offered me a smile, "So is Goku, but maybe in a different way... it's one of the many reasons I fell in love with him."

I sighed, "I don't think I could ever-"

"Oh, don't sell yourself short sweetie... If I know you and Vegeta- and I do- I'd say you Saiyans have a lot more heart than you like to admit." She told me, handing the basket of food to me to hold.

I hold it in one hand and let her sift through the onions to find the perfect ones, "I guess..." After finding the perfect bunch, she took the basket back from me, "Or maybe you need to find another man to see if you truly do have feelings for Vegeta."

_Huh? Another man? ...I never really thought about that, honestly. All I've ever thought about was Vegeta for as long as I can remember._

_"_ Sweetie, I hate to ask but could you grab me another dozen eggs; you remember where they are, don't you?" She asked. _Uhhh.... No I do not. "_ Uh, yeah! Sure thing. Be right back..."

I wandered off in the direction we came to try finding the eggs. _Eggs... eggs... eggs... oh! Maybe this is it?_

I picked up a small white circle, _I dunno... it's flakey. Oh- garlic?_ I set the garlic back down above it's price sign. _Eggs.... hmm..._

After adventuring to each station, I finally found the familiar cartons of white and brown eggs. _Aha!_

"Okay... a dozen eggs?" I muttered to myself. "Hey, I love your belt!" An elderly human told me. I looked down at my tail wrapped tightly around my waistline, "Thank you..." I responded. "Is it real fur?" she continued. "Uh, yep..."

I fixed my shirt back over my tail and awkwardly walked away from the conversation in my quest to find eggs. "This is hard- I miss planet Vegeta." I picked up a tray of eggs since that's what Chi-Chi had before. _Maybe she wants two of these... a dozen is like- oh, I'll just grab a bunch._

I picked up three trays of eggs and balanced all 36 eggs in my arms.

Just as I whipped around to find Chi-Chi, the trays hit something hard and all go flying to the floor with most of them breaking, "Hey! Watch where the fuck you're walk-" _Holy actual shit..._

I stopped dead in my sentence to see the blue eyes staring back at me. "-ing..." The man smiled at me, which forced my cheeks to blush. "I'm sorry, miss..." He apologized in a steady tone. I found it curious that he had a sword slung around his back, but I supposed there were weirder things I had seen on this planet. Besides, I was more interested in the way his blue hair fell effortlessly over his face in strands. "Why were you carrying so many eggs, anyway?" He asked. I snapped out of my daydreaming, "Oh, I uh- I needed a dozen eggs for something."

He started to chuckle innocently, "A dozen is twelve..." My cheeks turned from pink to bright red out of embarrassment. Instead of making me feel worse, he grabbed a tray of eggs and offered it to me, "Here- this oughta do."

I reached both of my hands out and allowed him to place it gently into my hands, "Th-Thank you..." I quietly responded. "Hey... Does your jacket say Capsule Corp on it?"

"Huh?" He looked to his left shoulder at the patch, but doesn't respond with words. "Do you work there or something? I've never seen you there." I asked curiously. He took his hand and brushed his fingers through his blue hair, "Yeah... For a different location, though. I'm here on business. Do you work there?"

"Not particularly... I'm good friends with Bulma- her dad owns the company as I'm sure you know since you work there." I explained. "Wait, you know Bulma?" He asked, getting confused.

I go to explain, but I hear Chi-Chi's voice calling me faintly in the distance. "Yeah... Sorry, I have to go; it was amazing meeting you." I blushed, backing up towards Chi-Chi's voice. ' _Hmm... That girl- why haven't I seen her before?'_ He wondered to himself. The handsome man raised two fingers as a goodbye and permitted a smirk to cross his face.

_Who was he? Why didn't I ask for his name or something? God, he was so cute! He looked familiar for some reason, though..._


	23. The Destroyer's Angel

Ugh... How was I supposed to survive an entire day without Goku? I mean, the grocery trip was certainly interesting- especially that mysterious guy I bumped into... but now even Chi-Chi was too busy to hang out with me.

Usually, I would training with Goku while Chi-Chi made dinner. I even tried helping her with dinner, but she called me a disaster and told me to go play outside...

Instead, I decided to go back into town and explore more since Chi-Chi only really took me to the grocery store. I walked into a ramen shop and saw- "Whis?" I called out.

The blue angel turned around and his face lit up when he saw me, "Oh! Y/N, what a pleasant surprise! Join us!"

_Us?_

Beerus turned around in his seat and into my view. "Beerus! Hello to you, what are the two of you doing here?" I asked, sitting down in the empty seat beside Whis.

"Interesting seeing you here, Saiyan." Beerus admitted while utilizing a toothpick. "Yeah, Goku went to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for a day... so-" I shrugged. Whis tossed a sushi in his mouth and chewed it up before he continued, "And you aren't training with him?"

"No... Vegeta and I trained first, so it's Goku and Gotenks' turn." I explained. "Although I do wish I could train more... I want to get better."

"If you want a good trainer I'd ask Whis. After all, he did train me." Beerus casually mentioned. My mouth dropped open, "What!? You trained Lord Beerus!?" I asked Whis. He giggled and waved his chopsticks while swatting off the situation, "Why yes, I did! I'm not just the angel guardian of Lord Beerus, I was once his trainer as well."

"Please train me!" I exclaimed. Beerus raised an eyebrow while tossing a sushi into his mouth.

"I don't see why not. You've gotten considerably stronger since we last met; if you could learn to control your energy and your power, then you could prove to be one of the strongest in this universe."

Were my ears working correctly? Did Whis really agree to train me? "You really will?" I softly squeaked in disbelief. "Yes. Of course, It won't be easy. Oh, and I'd like in return for you to become a god of destruction as well." Whis replied.

"A.... God of Destruction? Like Lord Beerus?" I sighed and slouched back into my seat, "No offense, but I'm not sure I want to go around destroying planets again."

"All I ask is you think about it." He smiled. I nodded, then stood up, "I suppose I'll be on mu way; it was great to see the two of you."

Whis gave a wide smile, "Won't we see you at Bulma's tonight? She said she was throwing a thing called a barbecue?" I shrugged, "I don't think so... I haven't decided."

"She will be there." Beerus sneered, glaring at me with narrowed eyes. "Uhh... I... I guess I'll see you guys there, then..." I stammered.

I walked out of the shop with a weird feeling hovering over my head. _That was weird... why did Beerus basically tell me I was going to the party tonight? It isn't even that special... Bulma does parties like it all the time._

_Besides, Goku won't be there and I don't have the willpower to fight with Vegeta about pushing him away. And then, of course-_

BAM! "Ah!!"

I found myself falling only to be caught by a set of muscular arms- it was the guy from yesterday! "You-" I inhaled, tensing up in his arms. He chuckled, "I'm starting to think you're doing this on purpose." I blushed, "And I'm starting to think you're following me."

He tilted me back up to my feet and brushed his blue bangs out of his face with one graceful stroke. "Well, maybe I needed to make sure you wouldn't go around destroying all the eggs in town." I gave him a small smile in return of his clever comeback. "I never caught your name." I purred.

He smiled, "Trunks."

_Trunks... Hm, that's weird. Maybe that's where Bulma got the name from, then._

_"_ What is yours?" He asked. _Oh, oops. I got lost in thought for a second there. "_ It's Y/N."

"Hey, I have to pick something up for a get-together tonight. Did you want to come with me to the market?" He asked. I could tell he was nervous to ask, so I decided not to tease him about it. "I'd like that... although I might not be much help, I'm afraid." He held out his arm for me to take, "Who said I needed your help?" I smiled up at him and linked my arm with his.

"Yesterday I asked you how you knew Bulma-" He began. "Oh, yeah... She's just a really good friend of some of my friends. I met her through my best friend, Goku." I explained.

I didn't notice the uneasiness he got after hearing Goku's name. He was wondering why he had never heard of me before since it was clear now I knew the Z Fighters. "How do you know her?" I asked. "Hm? I uh, I work at her dad's company-"

I blushed slightly, "Duh... that was a stupid question." We eventually made it to the market and I had the pleasure of observing him from across the cart of mixed vegetables. He was incredibly muscular- almost as much as Vegeta and Goku. But why did he draw me in so easily? It was like gave me the vibe of Vegeta, but with none of the Saiyan arrogance. Yet, strangely, he had all of the amazing qualities a Saiyan could have even though he obviously wasn't one.

He finished gathering the ingredients he needed, then we both walked down the street together. 

"That's a nice sword you have there..." I complimented after my eyes caught glimpse of the shining handle once again. "Thank you; it was a gift... maybe I could show you how to use it sometime."

"How about now?" I suggested in the childish manner that Goku always had. "Uh... Yeah, sure! Why not?" He took my hand in his and led me to a clearing where the river cut through the forrest on the edge of the city. He let my hand go to gracefully slide the sword out of its holster.

"Woah..." I breathed, examining the razor sharp steel reflecting in the sun. "Here," He said, handing me the sword. "You need to get a feel for the weight first."

I grabbed the sword with two hands, but didn't expect for it to be so heavy when he let it go. "Woah- you wear this on your back all day?" I laughed. Trunks smirked in amusement, "You get used to it... Hold it closer to Chappe, though."

_Uhhh... Chappe... Chappe...._

I moved my hands around on the handle in hopes that I could guess whatever he wanted. "No, no..." he laughed, "Like this," he grabbed my hands and slid them up closer to the flat part separating the blade from the handle. "Oh, that's much easier." I admitted.

"Yep. Now, uh... it's hard to really explain with words." He huffed. I watched him think for a moment before I got a sneaky idea, "Just show me like you did with my hands."

He raised his eyebrows only slightly, then came around to behind me and reached his arms around to clasp his hands over mine. We fit perfectly together thanks to our difference in height.

He moved my arms with his until the sword was positioned up in a proper beginning stance. "This is where you'd basically hold the sword in the beginning of all basic attacks. Well, at least the starter ones." He explained. "So what would-" I turned my head to listen, but I found his face surprisingly close to mine. "Oh..." I softly said. Trunks noticed and refused to pull his head away so he could test the waters.

I kept my face where it was, which gave Trunks the green light to use his grasp on my hands to turn my body in towards his until I was facing him. He brought his lips close to mine, but only enough that our noses brushed against one another.

The moment felt natural... it was almost exactly how it felt when Vegeta would get this close to me, but why? We've just newly met, yet it felt like a lifetime.

"I feel like I know you..." I softly said to him; I felt my hands release the sword and Trunks slid it back in its holder without much effort. Then, he placed his hands on my hips and pulled me closer. "Hmm... I know who you are," He purred, wrapping his arms around to cusp my butt. "You do?" I asked, holding what little air I could gasp.

"Mhmn... you're that girl who dropped 40 eggs at the market yesterday, aren't you?" He chuckled. I wasn't sure how words so silly could still sound seductive rolling off of his tongue. I smiled and felt myself relax into his arms.

His soft pink lips pressed against mine to close the gap between us and he gently squeezed my ass while continuing the kisses.

 _Finally_.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and allowed my fingers to tangle in the back of his blue hair while deepening the kiss.

My body couldn't comprehend his breathtaking kisses, but could only react off of every careful move he made. After making out for some time, I felt Trunks' body retract towards the ground with me still against him. When we made it to the grass, he was sitting upright with me straddling his lap.

Feeling the hard bump I gave him pressing against my pelvis made me hum softly against his lips and run my tongue along his bottom lip. He accepted it and started twisting his own tongue with mine.

I felt his fingers gently unbutton my pants then he slid them down along with his only enough for access. He wasn't much of a foreplay kind of guy, so it was surprising to feel his tip rubbing against my slit before eventually slipping in with ease. I moaned in his mouth and pushed so he was deeper inside of me.

Things were just about to get good when I heard a familiar voice echo in my head, " _Y/N? Y/N can you hear me? It's Whis."_

I gasped and pulled away from Trunks, "I completely forgot!" I said out loud. The handsome man raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Huh?" He asked while rubbing my thighs gently.

"I'm... I am so sorry, I forgot I promised to be somewhere and I'll be in big trouble if I don't." I groaned. _Ugh, why!? Why couldn't he just give us a half hour longer?_

I got up off of him, but as I did I felt something brush against my tail and accidentally unravel it. Trunks gasped, "A tail!?"

My eyes widened and I stumbled backwards, trying to hide it again. "No- it's... uh-" I was mortified! How could this happen? "A-Are you a Saiyan!?" He asked in shock.

I stopped in my tracks and tilted my head, "Wait, how do you know that name..." Whis yelled in my head again and forced me to forget about answers for now. I pulled my pants back on, "Nevermind... I really have to go. I hope to see you again, Trunks."

Now that he apparently knows what a Saiyan is, I was able to fly off quickly towards the party. _How did he know I was a Saiyan from one look at my tail? Why did I feel like I know him, have we met before yesterday? Hmm... I hope Saiyans didn't destroy some home planet of his.... This was a mistake._


	24. Identity Crisis

The party had already started by the time I showed up. "Y/N! There you are! What was keeping you?" Whis asked. Beerus narrowed his eyes, "Don't tell me you were thinking of blowing it off."

My face turned red, "No, Lord Beerus, nothing like that. I simply got distracted in town and lost track of the time. I caught sight of Vegeta in my peripherals, but he just 'hmpf'd and walked away when he noticed I saw him.

 _Rude_.

I was grateful that Trunks let me push my feelings for the Saiyan prince aside enough for me to figure out what's going on between us. But it was honestly just repressed feelings.

Since Goku and the kids weren't here, I stayed hanging around Whis and Beerus for the most part. The food Bulma had for us was absolutely AMAZING.

"What is that?" I asked, quickly jumping to my feet. "I feel it too...." Piccolo muttered, staring at the sky in the same direction I was. Those of us who could sense energy were now all looking to the sky for answers. "Freiza..." Vegeta growled. "What?! Are you sure?" Krillin asked in panic. "Of course I'm sure!" Vegeta snapped, "I would recognize his energy no matter how strong he gets."

_Freiza!? But... But he seems so strong- maybe stronger than Goku! Even if he wasn't, Goku isn't here! Oh, God..._

I choked the words out of my mouth, "He's coming this way-" Piccolo and Vegeta both dropped into fighting stances, "Then we will be ready for him with a lovely welcome party." Piccolo growled.

I flew over to stand beside Gohan, who was in front of his wife and daughter; I knew I wouldn't be fighting first, so I wanted to make sure Pan had all the protection she could have.

It felt surreal to see Frieza's immensely powerful energy flying towards us in the distance. Part of my wanted to believe Vegeta was wrong about who it was, but he was proved right when Frieza stopped in the air above us while cackling, "I hope I didn't intrude... I would hate to cut a party short."

He looked down at Piccolo and Vegeta, "Oh, look... Trying to pick a fight already? What type of party is that?"

"It'll be the last one you ever witness." Vegeta growled, hatred burning in his eyes at the villain. Frieza laughed once more, "Stupid monkey- I see you're still playing human on this pathetic waste of rubble planet."

"That's enough! Why are you here?" Piccolo asked. Frieza grinned and flicked his tail behind him, "Isn't it obvious?" He made sure to snarl his next word, "-Revenge."

Frieza took the first blast and focused it on Piccolo. Vegeta backed down, since Frieza chose his first opponent and Saiyans typically don't work as a team. Vegeta stood with his arms folded while spectating the fight carefully to determine if Frieza gained any new tactics in battle.

Almost at the same time Piccolo got his ass kicked, Vegeta powered up to his first Super Saiyan form and flew at the evil emperor.

"Ugh... He's toying with Frieza!" Gohan complained. I kept my eyes trained on the battle, "They're warming up, Gohan... Don't worry, Vegeta knows what he's doing."

"I know, I just wish he would end it!" Gohan whined. Instead of responding, I watched carefully at the two of them fight to see what was and was not working against Frieza. After being pummeled to the ground, Vegeta pushed himself back up to stare at the laughing alien. "Silly monkey, playtime is over!" He held out his finger towards Vegeta, but stopped in shock when he powered up into a Super Saiyan god. "Wha-!?"

Frieza's eyes grew wide, "Where did your energy go? I-It's impossible- can't sense it!"

Vegeta smirked, "We call this Super Saiyan god." Frieza snapped out of his initial shock and went back to keeping his composure, "I have a magic trick for you too, monkey."

Vegeta watched as Frieza powered up; every bit of white on his body turned into a shiny golden color as if his body turned into armor. _What!?_

"I call this Golden Frieza." He mocked as the Saiyan prince flew up eye level with him. The two of them go at it again for what feels like a century. In the end, Super Saiyan god wasn't even enough to defeat him.

Frieza slammed Vegeta into the earth and busted out in an annoying fit of laughter, "Get up, Saiyan! Where is that pride you like to ramble on about? I've barely broken a sweat!"

He flew down to the nearly defeated Vegeta until he caught a glimpse of me. Frieza's eyes narrowed into slits at me, "Y/N!"

_Well, shit...._

I pushed Gohan behind me to protect his family, then instantly dropped into my own stance, "Frieza... I see you remember me." I growled.

He gracefully walked away from Vegeta and over to me with his hands behind his back and a smirk on his face, "I thought I killed you."

"Sorry to disappoint you." I remarked.

Vegeta slowly looked up from where he landed with peaked interest. _'Why are they speaking like they know each other so well? I don't remember her at all, how could Frieza?'_ Vegeta thought to himself.

"Your race is truly a parasite to this universe; how many times do I have to squash you before you're down!?" His tail flicked angrily behind him, as did mine. I powered up into my perfected Super Saiyan 2 and tensed my muscles for the first attack, "Too bad you won't be alive to find out."

Without hesitation, I lashed out at Frieza with whatever punches and kicks I could land on him. Even in my Super Saiyan form, his golden power was too much for me to handle. I knew that I would likely lose this fight, but I couldn't run away without trying to defeat him... After all, _I_ _am_ _a Saiyan._

Frieza took me down with little effort, which stabbed my pride in the heart. _How could I let myself get so weak? I should have been training instead of expecting Frieza to lay around getting weaker. I should have known how strong he would become..._

"Y/N," He floated down and landed on his toes, "-it gives me great pleasure to be the sword your final fall will be on."

I tried to get back up, but every muscle in my body refused to let me. I was on the brink of death, but I _had to get up!_

I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to look at Frieza when he killed me. "No!" Vegeta shouted, jumping in front of me in regular form with his hands held open. His training gear was shredded from his fight and he didn't have enough energy to power up into even a Super Saiyan.

"Vegeta-" I weakly mumbled. He ignored me and pulled his hands together while shouting "Final Flash!" Frieza dodged it easily since Vegeta was run down on energy.

The imperial ruler chuckled, "If only you could see how backwards this looks to me, Vegeta."

Frieza flicked his tail with a 'hmm?' Then laughed, "Oh, my prince, do you not know who you're protecting? She didn't tell you, did she?"

_Shit, no!!_

"Vegeta, don't listen to him!" I cried out. Frieza had already caught the Saiyans attention, "She is the daughter of Arkon."

Vegeta looked puzzled as if he faintly recalled the name, but couldn't place a finger on it. Frieza rolled his wyes, "Do I have to spell everything out for you monkeys? Akoni is the brother of none other than Bardock." He laughed.

"What!?" Me and Vegeta both gasped. Frieza raised an eyebrow, "You didn't know, Y/N?"

I heard Videl's voice behind me, "Who is Bardock?" I didn't directly answer her, but my next question certainly did, "My father is the brother of Goku's father!?"

Frieza was enjoying this moment in a sick and twisted way. At the same time, he was confusing us and trying to turn Vegeta against me. "Oh, it gets better... Do you know your mother's name?"

 _Why am I even entertaining his games?_ I reluctantly shook my head no, but it was something I had wondered most of my life; my father would never tell me.

"Gine... Hmm, doesn't ring a bell? You Saiyans are truly a disgraceful race. You see, those two brothers both had a thing for a certain Saiyan lady- I think that makes Goku your half brother."

My body tensed up in the utter shock. Me and Goku were not only related, but half siblings? Could Frieza be lying about this... I mean, he did know my father's name...

Vegeta stood between me and Frieza still, alternating who he stared at in disbelief. "Need I remind you what her and Goku's father did? What they tried to do to your own father? They're the reason your planet got destroyed, Vegeta... the reason your father is dead."

Vegeta closed his eyes tight and I could see the conflict all over his face. "Vegeta... It... It can't be true." I whimpered, watching a ball of energy form in his hands. The question was, who was the energy meant for: Me, or Frieza?

"Uck... I've become bored; it's time to end this." Frieza sighed, "I'll have to kill you both."


	25. It Runs In The Family

Frieza wasted no time sending his finishing attack to us, but it was deflected just before hitting us by Goku who used instant transmission to get there.

_Goku!!! He's done with the chamber already? That was fast..._

_But thank God he is!_

I looked up at the powerful Saiyan in his first Super Saiyan form. Even in that form, his energy felt double what it was when he went in the chamber.

"Frieza!" Goku smirked. The villains eyes grew wide in fear, "Goku!" Goku chuckled at his reaction to seeing him. "I see you got a paint job... I did, too." Goku powers up into Super Saiyan god. Frieza does a fake yawn, "Yeah, yeah... your weakling friend- Vegeta- showed me that one already."

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Goku flew towards Frieza to fight him. I watched for a while until Vegeta looked over his shoulder at me and I looked helplessly up to him, trying to decipher the look on his face. "Vegeta..." I mumbled.

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Kakarot?" He asked plainly. My fingers moved along my hurt arm, "I didn't know..."

Frieza and Goku were getting amazing hits on one another, but this particular time that Goku went down, Frieza seized the opportunity to target an already hurt Vegeta. "Frieza, no!" I helplessly shouted. I was forced to watch Vegeta getting manhandled by the golden fiend. He was beating the last of his energy out of him and there was nothing I could do about it! Even Goku was down for the count for the time being. It wasn't fair; Frieza was playing dirty.

My blood started to boil and tears welled up from the rage building inside of me. _How could he be so ruthless against someone who can't even defend themselves? He's not even aiming to kill- he's just toying with him!_

"Y/N! Quick, catch!" My head looked to Krillin, who was throwing a senzu bean my way. I caught it and immediately chewed it up.

"Hey, Frieza!" I shouted, standing to my feet with my new found strength. "You can hurt me," My body started to rapidly gain energy, forcing the earth around me to shake. "You can destroy my planet..." Frieza's eyes grew wide and dropped Vegeta's limp body to focus on me. I felt my nails digging into my flesh from how hard I was clenching my fists, "But don't you _dare_ hurt friends and my family..."

"Hm... Disappointing. I thought you were going to change for a moment. Pathetic monkeys." Frieza walked back and stepped on Vegeta's face, digging it into the ground.

Something inside of me snapped as I shouted, " **GET AWAY FROM HIM**!"

After a painful struggle with my energy and anger, my hair turned into a bright blue color as well as the sparkling aura around my body. Frieza gasped, "Wha-?"

I panted angrily with my narrow eyes fixated on the evil emperor. Vegeta could still watch me from where he was laying and was just as shocked as Frieza. Me, on the other hand? I wasn't necessarily aware that my hair had changed colors; all I wanted was to kill Frieza.

Goku flew over after regaining his own strength and landed beside me; he powered up easily into Super Saiyan Blue and took a fight stance beside me. "Let's end this once and for all." Goku said to me. I could see him looking at me in my peripherals, but I was too damn laser focused on my target.

Vegeta watched the two of us in awe, ' _It can't be... this is impossible! I can see it now, they look just alike. Even the way they're standing side by side with their battle faces... Frieza was telling the truth all along, which means Y/N's father really was the one who helped lead the rebellion against my father... why didn't she tell me? And Kakarot... her brother?'_

"No, Goku. His death will be at **my hands!** " I flew towards Frieza with all of my strength and attacked him head on. The act of surprise wasn't exactly on my side, but the rage I felt towards Frieza was.

After a long hard battle, I landed beside Goku. He chuckled, "Done playing with him?" He asked. I smirked, "Don't make me ask for your help."

I put my hands out in a cradle position and he followed my lead by cradling his perpendicular to mine around my hands so we could perform it together. We both shouted our Kamehameha at the same time to create one powerful beam to blast Frieza. Neither of us let up until Frieza was completely out of sight. _I hope for his sake he died and didn't run away..._

I walked over to Vegeta while panting from energy drain. "Wow," Goku called out while powering down to his normal black hair form. "I thought I was the only one who could do that; I learned it not too long ago and I was saving it for my rematch with Beerus!"

"Your what!?" Beerus shouted. Goku giggled and scratched the back of his head, "Nothing, Lord Beerus!"

_Hmm? What was Goku talking about?_

"Y-Your hair.... it's blue." Vegeta gasped, examining the sparkling dust-powder shimmering in my aura. "Huh?" I looked at my hair to see the vibrant teal color. "Oh... well, will you look at that..." Instantly after I completed my sentence, I powered down then dropped to my knees and passed out from all the energy I wasn't used to using.


	26. Coming Clean

I woke up to see....

_Is that Piccolo? Why is he here? Where is Goku?_

"W-Where is Goku?" I asked, trying to sit up. "Goku asked me to watch you until you're awake in case you tried getting up too fast- which you are, so please lay back down." I laid back down with a sigh, "Okay... Please don't tell him I'm awake yet."

"Very well then, I'd imagine you need time to process everything; were you aware who your father was?" The Namek asked. I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hands, "I knew my father... I didn't know he was Bardock's brother and I certainly never knew my mother's name..."

"I see..." He hummed. I put my hands back down and looked over to Piccolo, "Should I tell Goku?" He didn't respond because he thought I should be the one to come to that conclusion. His eyes went to the door and mine followed.

Vegeta was leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. He gave one look to Piccolo, which made him leave the room to me and the Saiyan prince. Vegeta sat down where Piccolo was originally sitting. "You've better start talking." He growled.

"Vegeta, I had no idea Goku and I were even remotely related." I explained. His eyebrows narrowed and his tone of voice got louder, "I couldn't care less about Kakarot! You've been lying to me about what you **did** know, woman! I will not have you making me out to look like a fool- I demand to know everything!"

"First of all, you can skip the attitude... I don't owe you any explanations, just like my father doesn't own your father any explanations either." I slowly pushed myself up so I was sitting up in the bed, "Vegeta you were Frieza's right hand man! You served that piece of shit!"

He narrowed his eyes, "I was a child! I didn't know any other way to live; I wasn't given the chance to choose my own destiny!" His words tugged at my heartstrings in the slightest.

"Fine... I'll tell you everything, but I need you first to understand why I hid it from you." I patted the spot beside me on the bed and Vegeta reluctantly obeyed and sat on the edge of my bed. "My father and I were low class Saiyans, Vegeta... when I met you here on earth and realized you were the prince, I was terrified that you would kill me if you found out my father was part of the resistance."

Vegeta's expression relaxed in the slightest bit, "Y/N, you know me. Why would I ever have a reason to kill you?" He asked. "There's one more thing..." I gulped down the lump forming in my throat. He placed his hand gently on my tail and it naturally wrapped around his arm. "Remember that night I told you about when I first met you?" I asked. He nodded.

"I was sent there to assassinate you, Vegeta... you said you didn't have a choice in your destiny, but neither did I. We were children.... I was just a young kid when my father sent me to kill the prince of our planet." I sighed, "I couldn't do it... I became infatuated seeing you relax on the throne so innocently; I refused to believe someone that innocent looking could be the cause of our suffering."

"I.." Vegeta stopped, unsure how to digest the information. "Come on, we can talk about it later." He got up and let go of my tail before walking out of the room. I could tell he needed to sort through his thoughts, so I gave him space before I followed his lead and returned to the group.

I looked around at everyone gathered, trying to find Goku. _Wait... Is that,_

 _"_ Trunks?" I asked, walking over to the familiar blue haired man who was standing against the railing of Bulma's large porch. He looked up after hearing his name and smiled wide, even blushing. "Y/N, this is what you were running late for?"

I giggled, covering my blushing cheeks with my arm sleeve, "Yeah."

My focus was concentrated on Trunks, so I didn't notice our conversation caught the attention of a certain Saiyan Prince.

"So, uh... I guess it makes sense now that you're a Saiyan if you know everyone here." He chuckled, moving his blue bangs out of his hair as a nervous tick. "Aww, Trunks am I making you blush?" I teased. He looked down with red cheeks and a wide smile. I felt my tail waving happily behind me at the pure-hearted conversation. Trunks looked to his feet embarrassed, "Look, I'm really sorry about earlier... I-"

Vegeta walked over with folded arms to break up our flirting. Trunks looked up from the ground when the prince arrived to us. "Father-"

_Hold up, Wait... FATHER!?_

My body tensed up and my eyes grew wide at the realization. "F-Father?" I choked out. My eye was practically twitching in confusion. "Oh... Yeah, this is my father... It's a long story but I basically traveled to this timeline from the future." Trunks explained, still blushing as he looked at me.

Vegeta noticed my skittish behavior as well as the blush on his son's cheeks and quickly started to put puzzle pieces together. "We need a little chat." Vegeta growled, taking my arm and nearly dragging me inside with him.

"Trunks was telling me earlier about a woman he met in town..." He slammed me against the wall and pinned me with his hands on my hips, "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" He snarled.

I was too stunned by the idea of time travel to be my usual sarcastic self, "I-I didn't know... Time travel isn't- Well, I thought the name was a coincidence."

"Did you kiss him?" He growled, not having my excuses. I refused to answer until he pressed me harder into the wall. I gulped and nodded in response. "Did you have sex with him?" Vegeta snarled.

I had seem him angry before, but never like this. "I... Not exactly..." I whined. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"We only got halfway before I had to leave..." I admitted.

"Need I remind you that you're mine?" He asked harshly while pulling his face close to mine. I caught my breath and stared back at his angry eyes.

_Hmm... I guess I wouldn't be thrilled either of my own son had a crush on the same girl I did... What is wrong with me? Cowering at a few harsh words? I'm a Saiyan, for fucks sake!_

"A little reminder wouldn't be the worst thing in the world." I smirked, letting my tail graze the side of his leg. "I'm not here for your games, woman." He warned, but his body pressed itself closer to mine.

My body relaxed under his pressure; it was nice to feel his body against mine again, even if it meant dealing with his dramatic anger. "Then why are you here?" I chuckled seductively. I watched the Saiyan get flustered, "I- uh, hmpf..."

To avoid looking an idiot by tripping over his words even more, he pressed his lips desperately against my own. I instinctively kissed him back and allowed my arms to wrap around his neck loosely. I felt him hum softly against my lips as if he was relieved to feel the familiar touch of my skin again.

I wrapped my tail around his waist and pulled his body closer to me until there were no holes for his body to fill and I couldn't get pressed against the wall any further. He forced his tongue in my mouth and twisted it firmly with mine. To add to it, I felt one of his gloved hands wrap around my body to the small of my back while the other one desperately unbuttoned my jeans.

"Ugh..." He groaned, pulled his lips away from mine and biting the fabric on the finger part of his glove. He pulled it off his one hand and flicked his head, letting the glove fall to the floor. With ease, he slid the bare hand down my jeans and slipped a finger inside of me with a smirk. "Vegeta..." I softly moaned, "This is a hallway."

"I couldn't give a damn... I won't have anyone stealing my woman from me." He grinned, sliding another finger in me. I was in no place to argue with the man; I was too infatuated with every move he made... Besides, our bodies were covering where his hand was if someone was to walk by.

He trailed firm kisses along my neck, leaving a bite every now and again all the way along my jawline and finally back to my lips. "Maybe it's time we take this matter elsewhere..." I muttered against his lips. My eyes were shut, but I could feel his undeniable smirk come into play. "Oh is that what you think?" He chuckled devilishly, "I was thinking I could take you right he-"

"Yo! Y/N, there you are!" I heard Goku's voice exclaim. Vegeta growled against my lips and sneakily removed his hand, but kept his other hand wrapped around me and refused to back up. "Kakarot! She's busy!" He snapped.

Goku innocently looked between me and Vegeta, but didn't seem to catch the hint. "Why are you so close to her face?" He paused, then gasped. "Are you guys telling secrets!?"

_What?_

"Go away, you idiot!" Vegeta barked. I gently let my tail unwrap from around Vegeta and I tried to gently push him off of me so I could at least breathe, but he refused to leave from against my body. "Goku, what do you need?" I calmly asked.

"I asked Piccolo to tell me when you were awake so we could chat, but he didn't." The younger Saiyan explained. I let out a short sigh, "Okay... I'll be right there, but give me a minute."

"Okay!" I thought he had turned around to leave so I looked back at Vegeta, but then Goku brought his face close to mine and Vegeta's and whispered, "Hey, can I know the secret too?"

I could almost imagine steam spewing from Vegeta's ears, "KAKAROT, GET AWAY FROM ME!" His voice made me jump, but frightened Goku more and made him a bit flustered from embarrassment. "Okay, okay! Geez, I'm sorry!"

After Goku left, Vegeta let out a huge sigh. I giggled, "He truly is the bane of your existence, isn't he?" Vegeta knew I was teasing him, but he thought I couldn't be more right in that moment. "He's _your_ brother after all, I guess."

My mouth dropped open, "Hey! That was an insult, wasn't it?" The prince did something I wasn't used to seeing- he smiled. The smile and laugh was shortly lived before he regained his composure and picked his glove off of the floor.

"Don't think I'm done with this little conversation, by the way." He smirked and started walking in the opposite direction Goku went. I smiled while watching him walk away, "I wouldn't dream of it."


	27. Bonds

I started walking towards where Goku went off to, but my thoughts started screaming at me...

_I don't want to have this conversation with Goku right now... I haven't had time to process it for myself, so how can I spring us being related on him?_

_Ugh... why did he have to interrupt me and Vegeta!? I've never wanted to feel his touch more than I do right now... something about him when he gets aggressive turns me on more than I could have ever imagined; perhaps that's the Saiyan in me- we love fights, so it makes sense to want rough sex._

I stopped in my tracks.

_Wait... what am I doing? Goku can wait and he probably won't even notice!_

I turned around and scurried to the gravity chamber where I was sure to find Vegeta. Wow, talk about memories... This was the place I realized I had feelings for the Saiyan prince.

I noticed the red light coming from under the door, which meant the gravity setting was on. _Ugh... should I knock or should I just walk in?_

I backed away from it slightly to give him time to train. _Maybe I should just go talk to Goku..._

Vegeta already sensed my energy at the door and to my surprise the door flung open and Vegeta stood there with no shirt on but he had shorts on with ropes slung around his body and arms. "What?" He snapped, panting from all the training. I noticed the sweat beading on his face and body while I tried not to stare at his perfectly sculpted abs. "I- uh..."

"Are you done with Kakarot already?" He asked when I failed to speak. "No... I haven't talked to him yet; I wanted to see you." I admitted. He smirked and unraveled the rope on his arm. Something about being chosen over his rival Saiyan, regardless the situation, really tickled his fancy. He had gotten so used to me leaving to talk to Goku, that this moment was like a first place prize to him.

"Wait for me in my room." He ordered with a smirk. In that moment I made the decision to play at his deepest fantasies, "Yes, Prince Vegeta." I bowed slightly with a smirk, then turned and waved my tail gracefully behind me while I made my way to his room. I didn't want to see the look on his face after that scene, but I was sure it made him grin.

I made a quick pit stop at my room to change my clothes. I was thinking about wearing something sexy, but then I got the best idea I may have had yet... my Saiyan armor. Yes! Perfect, especially for his fantasy about being back home. Not to mention, my custom armor was a crop top and the pants hugged the curve of my ass perfectly. I slipped on the old outfit and looked in the mirror; _wow, I haven't worn this since I arrived to Earth in it..._

I made it to Vegeta's room and looked around at how clean he kept it- impressive. My tail brushed along a picture of Vegeta and Trunks at the amusement park; he looked pissed to be there, but I knew that he was happy to be around his son... such a hard ass.

The door clicked open behind me and Vegeta entered. _Damn, I wanted to be on the bed when he got here..._ He was cleaned up from training and back in his normal blue training suit, but he still had the ropes around his body. He closed the door, but then stopped in his tracks when he took one look at me.

His mouth parted slightly and both of his eyebrows raised in shock. It took him a second to catch on, but I'm happy that he did, "What's this- a low class Saiyan warrior in _my_ chamber?" He smirked. I waved my tail softly, "Your guard sent for me..."

"Hmm..." He walked closer to me and circled around me to examine every aspect of my body. He stopped behind me with his lips close to the back of my neck, "They certainly did a fine job picking you... I won't have to deal with any resistance from you, will I?"

I closed my eyes at the feel of his breath and I could almost feel the Earth melting away until we were both back on Planet Vegeta. "Resisting is what I do, master." I sarcastically responded, being sure to ironically use 'master' for now.

"Hmpf... Of course it is." His hands trailed along the bottom of my armor where my skin was exposed then he turned me around so I was facing him. "I see the way you're looking at me right now... You can't tell me you won't be a good girl." His smirk drew closer to my neck and allowed his teeth to graze over my skin. My eyes drifted shut once more and I relaxed into his touch. "Vegeta-"

"Don't call me that, woman!" He snapped, gripping hard into my waist and forcing me closer. "I'm sorry, master." I squeaked. He grinned, "That's better... Now take your clothes off." He let me go and lounged on his bed to watch as I removed every piece of armor and fabric that clung to my body. I go to remove the blue steel ring on my tail, but he held up a hand, "No- keep those on... and the ones on your arm."

He thought the warrior accents were attractive wrapped around my tail and arm. They were a symbol of my rank in the resistance, although they served no purpose to the Saiyan armor otherwise. I was surprised he wanted me to keep them on; I even contemplated putting my resistance jewelry on in the first place... Maybe he doesn't know.

But he did. He found some joy in seducing a low class Saiyan warrior from the resistance. In all his years on Planet Vegeta, it was the one thing he could never do.

I stood in front of his bed completely naked other than the three steel rings on my arm and tail. His eyes examined every curve my skin made, but I didn't feel self conscious; I felt at ease knowing he had already undressed me in his mind from the moment he saw me. "Now me." He demanded, standing up from where he was watching on the bedsheets. "You don't know how to undress yourself?" I asked, poking out my hip and tilting my head. His eyes narrowed at me, "What did I tell you to do?" I sighed, "Yes, master..."

In truth, I was excited to peel off his blue training suit. No matter how much I loved how the suit fit him, I preferred to see him without it in this moment. I slid his clothes off of him, then grabbed the ropes on his arms, "What do you suppose I do with these? Why do you even hav-"

My words were cut short when Vegeta effortlessly twisted me by my arm and wrapped it in the rope with my other wrist entangled in it. "Hey!" I yapped, stumbling backwards onto the bed when he pushed me. "What?" He chuckled evilly, "I had to make sure I wouldn't get any resistance, remember?" He winked at me, then crawled on top of my body and pulled my hands up to the headboard and tied them to it with another rope. I wasn't fooled, he had been planning to do that since I first came to him while he was training.

"I want to see just how much your body can handle..." He grabbed my thighs and bent down his head to gently run the tip of his tongue along my slit. I squirmed slightly from the wonderful sensation. He looked at me from behind his eyebrows and gave one last flick of his tongue before trailing kisses and bite marks up my body and to my lips. I felt a finger slide into me, followed by another- and then a third.

It was satisfying to know we were back at the level we were in the hallway before getting interrupted. His fingers swirling along every wall was amazing, but I was growing more impatient by the moment, "I need you..." I whined, tugging helplessly at the ropes I was bound to.

I thought I would get resistance from the Saiyan prince, but it seemed as though he couldn't keep it up much longer either- especially since this is all he could think about since the hallway scene.

His fingers left my body and were immediately replaced by his entire length, shoving all the way until it couldn't go further. Every thrust he made went harder and faster into me. I moaned loudly, which made Vegeta press his hand firmly against my mouth with a stern, "Quiet, woman!"

With a tight death grip, he brought my legs one by one up to his shoulders so he could dig even deeper inside of me while still keeping my mouth shut. My muffled moans erupted into his palm, but I had no doubt they could have given us away if his hand wasn't there. When I thought he was at his peak, he would push harder and continued pounding rougher.

I can't say for sure how long it lasted, and I wasn't sure at one point how long my body would last under the pressure, but I do know that once Vegeta turned Super Saiyan in the middle of it- it was pure ecstasy. He was too busy riding his high that he ended up finishing inside of me. I didn't care, I could hardly move myself. But as he came inside of me, I felt a sharp pain in my neck.

I quickly came to the realization I had been marked by the Saiyan Prince. "Vegeta!" I yelled. Suddenly it was like we were back on earth and in our current reality. He collapsed on top me and powered back down to his regular form. He was still in me, but I knew he just needed to regain his energy.

"Excuse you," I growled to make him lift his head and look at me; he smirked devilishly. "What?" My own blood was dripping from his lip. "You know damn well ' _what_ '!"

He placed a gentle kiss on the bite mark, making me wince slightly from my sensitive skin. "I couldn't help myself... I want everyone to know that you are mine."

I smiled slightly, but my eyebrows remained furrowed in fury. "Yours?"

He gracefully ignored my question. "I guess I should free you, for now." He chuckled, sliding out of me and unroping my wrists that were now red from the tension of my tugging on them. He flopped beside me and pulled my body close to his. He wasn't the cuddling type usually, so it was nice to feel that he wanted my entire presence.


	28. Telling Goku

I woke up maybe an hour later with Vegeta's muscular arms still wrapped tightly around my waist. We had gotten a quick shower to clean up before we took a nap together. It wasn't supposed to be a nap, but he was too comfortable to give up, so my sleep won the best of me.

I slid out gently from Vegeta's embrace and I slid on my armor since I didn't bring a change of clothes from my room.

_Goku is going to be so suspicious... hopefully he won't get too upset that I took so long..._

I eventually found Goku stuffing his face with noodles- eight empty bowls stacked up near him. _I'm starving...._

He looked up and waved two fingers, "Yo!" I waved back, "Hey, Goku! I'm so sorry I took so long..."

"Huh? Oh! Right, haha, I totally forgot about that!" He cheerfully brushed it off. I should have known him better than to think he'd remember I said I would be right there to chat... especially when food was involved.

"Do you have any more of those noodles? I'm pretty starving." I giggled, sitting across from him. He nodded, "Here, start with these two... Bulma is getting me some more right now!" We both began to chow down on our food and then the other bowls that Bulma eventually brought to us. _Thank God! I've been so hungry._

"Boy, I'm stuffed!" Goku groaned, placing his hands on his food baby. I chuckled, "Me too," I hopped out of my seat. "Mind if we talk now? I have to tell you something kinda weird, but kinda important..."

"Yeah, anything..." Goku followed me outside to the edge of the patio away from the rest of the group. In the corner of my eye, I saw Vegeta walk outside and sit by himself nearby Goku and me.

"So before you used your instant transmission to get to us, Frieza- There's no easy way to put this-..." I sighed. Goku put his arm around me for comfort and support, "Just tell me any way you know how."

"Goku, we have the same mother... and our dads are brothers. So, that makes you my half brother." My tone of voice was weary, but I knew I had to spit it out eventually. Unfazed, Goku's face lit up, "No way!! Awesome!"

"Wait, huh? You're not even a little bit freaked out?" I asked. He shrugged, "I guess a little, but I'm more excited than anything! You're basically a sister to me, anyway." He picked me up and spun me for a hug before placing me back down, "Besides, it'll get Vegeta off our backs." The bright side of it made me smile, "You're completely right, Goku! Wow, this was easier than I anticipated."

"Hey, what are brothers for?" He chuckled. I giggled back at him. "By the way," He asked, "What is with the outfit?"

"Huh?" I looked down to my Saiyan armor, "Oh! It's my armor from back home... I was planning on training with King Kai for a bit so I can learn to control Super Saiyan Blue without passing out."

"Aww, no fair! I want to train." He pouted. "Go train with Vegeta. I called King Kai first!" I shoved him playfully. "Ugh, fine..."

I caught glimpse of Beerus and Whis hanging out by the sushi bar. "Ugh..." I huffed. Goku followed my eyes to the deities, so I decided to explain before he asked. "Whis offered to make me a destroyer..."

_Hmm... maybe I should skip the part about training me. I don't want Goku doing anything stupid or getting jealous over it. Plus, what if he were to tell Vegeta and_ **_he_ ** _did something dumb?_

"Wow, really? You're going to say no, won't you?" He asked. "Of course I'm going to say no, who do you think I am?" I softly laughed.

"Hey... What is that on your neck?" He asked; his eyes grew wide when the puzzle pieces fell in place, "I-Is that what I think it is!?" He gasped. I blushed bright red. Truth was, I had forgotten all about the bite mark on my neck. "Goku, I-"

_How does he even know what it is? Wasn't he raised here?_

"Did Vegeta do that to you?" He asked, poking at the wound. "Hey! Gentle." I scoffed. I placed my palm over my mark and looked away. "He did, didn't he? ...Wow, I remember when Vegeta taught me what that really meant. He must really love you."

I sighed and crossed my arms, allowing my tail to flick effortlessly back and forth behind me, "Yeah, I don't know about all of that, Goku. Vegeta doesn't like to share, I'm sure that's all there is to it."

He shrugged, "Okay, Well I'm going to see if my future brother-in-law wants to tr-" I gasped and cut him off by punching him in the gut, "Shut up!"

"Ouch! That didn't tickle, y'know." He complained. "Then don't joke like that!" I scoffed, crossing my arms once more. "It's not a joke!" He yelled while running away out of reach.

_Sometimes I agree with Vegeta when he calls him an idiot..._

I hesitantly approached Beerus and Whis. "Ah, the Saiyan is out of hiding... That was some show you put on against Frieza; what did you say your name was?" The cat groaned. "Y/N... What was yours?" I sarcastically asked since he should definitely know my name by now.

He narrowed his eyes at me, which I returned the gaze easily. Whis cut the tension, "Now, now! We don't need any scuffles, hmm?"

"Right," I said to him with a pleasant smile. "I came here to let you know I thought about your offer, and there's no way I can accept it... I don't want to go back to destroying planets- it's not for me anymore."

"Hmm... Suit yourself, then." Beerus huffed. I sighed and took a step back with intentions of leaving, "Sorry, it would have been amazing to train under you, Whis."

"Well, I suppose you still can! Just so long as we can still dine here from time to time." The blue angel shrugged, eyes squeezed shut with a cheesy smile. My mouth nearly dropped open, "What!?" I gasped.

He placed down his chopsticks over an empty tray. "Mmhmn... We could leave now if you wish."

"Yes, absolutely." I tried sounding calm, but inside I was screaming. This was the perfect opportunity to get stronger than I could ever imagine! Plus, no strings attached? I think?


	29. Training With An Angel

Beerus' planet was absolutely stunning. Yes, you heard it right- _his own planet_! It was kinda small compared to the planets you'd imagine, but it was big for only two beings to be living there.

It looked like a giant two tiered planter, but with a giant tree with no leaves perched in the center. My favorite part was the green accenting plants hanging gracefully from each layer of the upside down pyramid.

Whis had some rather unconventional training techniques, but I could tell it was working so I never questioned it. He'd been training me for three months now... I would have visited home, but this was much too valuable of a moment.

Although I did miss everyone...

"Y/N!" Whis called out from afar. "What!" I choked, trying to balance the heavy weights Whis enjoyed upon me to carry around the planet six times. "I have a present for you."

"Okay, what? More fucking weights?" I growled. "No, no-" the cheery voice said a bit closer, "Put that down." I joyfully dropped the heavy load I was carrying, then turned around to see Whis with two recognizable men beside him. "Vegeta?! Goku!" I shouted.

I wanted to run over and hug him or kiss him, but I knew Vegeta wasn't much for those types of reunions. Instead, I ran over and jumped into Goku's embrace while he spun me around for a hug.

Even though Vegeta knew now that Goku is no threat, he still didn't enjoy seeing another man's arms around me. Part of me wondered if he would get jealous of my own father hugging me. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming here to train? Kakarot said you were with King Kai."

He had his usual demanding tone, but it was funny that I could tell now when he was being cold versus when he was trying to hide feelings. There was no hiding it, the prince with rock hard pride could never admit he missed me.

"It's great to see you, too, Vegeta." I scoffed, getting placed back on my feet by Goku. Whis put his hands together, "Vegeta here practically begged me to train him when he found out I was training you!"

"Oh, is that so?" I asked Whis while raising an eyebrow at Vegeta to tease him. "Hmpf..." He huffed while turning his face away and keeping his arms crossed. "I thought the three of you could train together, does that sound okay?"

I nodded happily in response.

"Okay, great! Get these two settled in and then I will be back soon to start the training." The angel announced before disappearing with a tap of his staff. "Sounds like I will show you guys to the room." I began walking towards the large tree, but I heard Vegeta behind me. " _Room?"_ He asked.

I chuckled, "If the two of you can't handle that, I'll just take the middle bed."

After following me, the three of us arrived to the rather large sleeping quarters. Our room had a fair amount of space with three beds spaced away from one another along the back wall. I figured I could move my stuff to the middle bed and give the side bed to one of them so I didn't have to hear them fight. Smart, right?

Goku innocently scratched the back of his head, "Uh, where can I go pee?" I giggled and walked to my old dresser to start gathering clothes, "Down the hall and on your left, Goku."

Goku ran out in a hurry leaving me and Vegeta to ourselves for the time being. "I guess I'll take this bed, then." He huffed, placing a bag on my old bed. I continued to walk back and forth from dresser to dresser while transferring clothes, "Whatever suits you."

I took comfort in the fact that I could feel his eyes watching me take stuff back and forth, "Can I help you?" I sarcastically asked. I turned to get more clothes from my old dresser, but Vegeta was now standing in the way of me and my old bed. My cheeks and nose turned bright red while I looked up at him.

"Hmm..." He purred. Vegeta didn't know how to verbally tell me that he missed me, so he placed his hands on my hips gently and pulled me close for a long kiss to make up for lost time. I exhaled softly and kissed him back.

My tail waved up and down off to my side in place. _Ah, now this feels like home... How I've missed this- missed him._

After a few more kisses, he placed his forehead on mine and allowed the tips of our noses to touch gently. His warm hands were now on the dip of my waist resting effortlessly against my skin. I closed my eyes and smiled after seeing the prince had his eyes shut first.

We didn't notice the younger Saiyan had come back to the room. His face was now half a foot from ours, "...What are your intentions with my sister, Vegeta?" He quietly asked with a giggle just to tease his rival.

The sudden voice made me jump and open my eyes in time to see Vegeta growling under his breath, then blast Goku with a weak Ki blast to warn him, "Shut up, you fool!"

Goku fell backwards a little, "Ouch! Hey, that's not nice!" He rubbed his head. Vegeta crossed his arms and huffed, then walked to his bag to unpack. I chuckled watching the two of them and offered a hand to Goku, which he accepted. "You two hurry up and get settled in, please. Whis should be back soon, so save your fighting for out there."

They both listened to me and began to unpack their belongings. I grabbed one last handful of my clothes from Vegeta's dresser and even allowed to tail brush along his leg while I was walking away. I smiled to myself imagining what his face looked like after I did that; he probably even blushed a bit. After all, he sure did have a fascination over my tail.

It wasn't long after we finished unpacking that Whis showed up with what looked like a medicine ball floating beside him in his godly control. "Who's ready for a game?!" He squealed. "Oh, I am!" Goku gladly accepted, jumping up from his bed. I saw a '2 tons' written on the side of the ball and smiled, "What's the catch?" I asked with a smirk.

"Glad you asked, Y/N... The three of you will be playing a sort of hot potato game. This ball here is 2 tons, which I'm sure isn't the worst a Saiyan could catch. But this here isn't any ordinary ball... see, it's actually a bomb. Drop it or hold it for longer than five seconds and it blows up!"

Vegeta's eyes grew slightly and his mouth parted just the same, "What!?"

Whis simply giggled until I spoke up, "How do you know if you've won?" Whis giggled just once more, "There is no winning. Only one loser- let's go now."

The three of us followed the angel into the outdoors. Once we were all outside, Whis tossed the ball to me, "Ah!" I shouted while catching it. _Why meee!? "_ Begin whenever you are ready- I'll activate it remotely."

We stood in a rather spaced out triangle with Whis and Beerus watching at a distance. Vegeta didn't have his arms folded for once in his life so he could catch the ball. Goku, on the other hand, was stretching and getting more and more excited for the activity. _Hmm... maybe he_ _is_ _an idiot._

I gently tossed the ball to Goku, who excitedly threw it back to me. I tossed it to Vegeta, who promptly chucked it at Goku. "Hey, Vegeta!" Goku gasped, tossing the ball gently to me. "What?" He scoffed. I chucked the ball at Vegeta, who almost didn't catch it. "Yeah! How does it feel?!" Goku laughed.

In the distance, Beerus and Whis watched carefully. "Hmm... Whis," The destroyer began. The blue deity looked to the cat in interest. "They don't seem to be getting the point..." He groaned. Whis waved him off, "They will... In time."

"Whis...." Beerus groaned after much time had passed, "It's been 3 hours and they still aren't getting it; how are they still going at it like this?" Whis tilted his lips with a hint of confusion, "Hmm... Perhaps I should have used a heavier ball."

"Vegeta! Stop trying to throw us off!" I shouted, barely catching the ball and tossing it gently to Goku. "It'll never end unless one of us ends it." He barked back. I caught the ball from Goku's easy toss. "Why does it have to be one of us? Why don't _you_ lose, then?" I asked, chucking the ball hard towards Vegeta.

He growled and returned the momentum back to me; I caught it, then threw it to Goku. "That's it- no more..." Goku huffed. "Vegeta, you're getting it now!" He chucked the ball at the Saiyan prince, just for it to be caught. Vegeta erupted in laughter, "You fool! You can't catch me off guard!"

After Goku caught the ball again, I zipped over to Goku and he handed me the ball. My half brother and I were now side by side in a stand-off against Vegeta. I threw the ball as hard as I physically could into the air, and then Goku used his instant transmission to appear at the peak of its height. He slammed down on the ball while it was over Vegeta.

The force was too strong and it blew up at Vegeta's feet in a rather impressive blast. Goku landed beside me and crossed his arms proudly just as my arms were as well. I couldn't help but smirk at the handsome Saiyan lying on the ground, "I guess that means we won." I purred.

My tail gently waved in the wind at my side furthest from Goku. "You blasted bitch!" Vegeta growled, pushing himself up from the ground. "Hmm," Whis walked closer while Beerus watched us from a distance. "Seems like the two of you learned the lesson, finally."

I tilted my head curiously. _This game had a lesson? I thought it was helping us to gain strength or something in a fun way..._

 _"_ Vegeta, I understand it goes against whatever is in your Saiyan blood, but Y/N and Goku are both Saiyans as well and they had no problem teaming up together to solve a common problem... which you ensured that the problem became you."

Whis collected the ball remains with his staff's aura. "The original plan was for all three of you to come to a solution together so no one had to blow up, but this works too."


	30. Freiza Resurrected?

It had been a few months after Goku and Vegeta came to Beerus' planet to train with me. I wasn't sure if I'd enjoy their company or not, but it opened a world of training possibilities so I couldn't complain.

This morning, however, was.... _different._

I woke up to soft kisses being placed along my back and to my neck while I slept on my stomach. I kept my eyes closed and smiled contently; _when was the last time I felt Vegeta's lips on me?_

"Vegeta?" I said groggily. I opened one eye to see him as he said, "Shhh" with a finger over his lips. The prince brought his lips to my neck and then to my lips after he noticed I was awake. I kissed him back, equally matching his sweet and light pecks.

He pulled away and sat back on my bed, pulling my body with him. "You wouldn't want Kakarot to wake up, would you?" He asked in a whisper. He had my back against his chest and his arms wrapped neatly around my waist. I shook my head no while blushing slightly.

_He always chooses the most random times to be like this... Some weird version of Vegeta that is actually- dare I say, sweet. Yet, I know he can flip the switch at any given time, so I have to be careful._

I tilted my head at the feel of his lips reuniting with the skin on my neck so he could have more room. After a gently bite on my neck, he rested his chin on my shoulder and squeezed my body gently. "Whis was in here earlier..." There was a hint of worry in his voice.

"Vegeta, what's going on?" I softly asked while allowing my body to melt backwards into his embrace. "It's.... Frieza." He sighed, "Whis came and told us that he's still alive and he wants revenge on Earth."

"What?" I gasped almost too loudly, being quickly reprimanded by a harsh "Shh!"

"Stay quiet, stupid woman." He warned with a soft rumble. I decided it was best to stay quiet for now. "Whis was going to wake you, but Kakarot and I thought you should get some rest so we asked if we could tell you instead." He nuzzled his face into my hair and closed his eyes, "We have to go back soon to meet him before he gets there."

"Oh..." I gulped, flashing back to the ass beating Frieza gave all of us. I knew I wasn't ready to face that evil creature again- or was I? After all, I've been training and getting stronger on this planet; I would be a fool to believe Frieza hasn't been doing the same, though.

I freed my tail from under my leg and I brushed it up along his arm and then rubbed it along his cheek, "We'll just have to make sure he's dead this time." At the feel of my tail, Vegeta pulled his face out of my hair and smirked at me, "Absolutely."

"Listen-" He unwrapped his arms from around me and pulled my body so I was sitting on his left leg and sitting across his lap, "I don't want you fighting him, okay?"

"What? Vegeta, you know damn well I'm fighting him." I snapped quietly with a balled up fist. He used his fingers to break up my fist and interlace his fingers with mine instead. He was being really touchy... "Y/N, please..."

It was still an odd sensation to hear the prince call me by my actual name rather than simply 'woman' or 'fool.' I had to admit, it had a power over me to hear my name roll off his tongue. "I-..." I sighed. "I don't know, Vegeta.... I guess I'd be willing to fight him after you and the rest."

Vegeta knew he wouldn't be able to convince me to not fight at all, "That's fine, since no one else will have a chance to fight him after I do." He smirked proudly. I smiled and blushed, turning my face to see his. _Ugh... he's so cute this morning... So warm and so cuddly- not to mention how defined his abs have gotten over these past months. The no shirt this morning is a real treat, I must admit._

Vegeta could almost see right through my thoughts at what I wanted, and used a hand to cup my cheek and bring me closer to him until he could close the gap between our lips. I felt his tongue run gently along my bottom lip to beg for entry, of which I allowed.

I took it into my own hands to move my body so I was straddling his lap so I could have a better angle to kiss him. His hands naturally grabbed my hips and slid me closer to him so my chest was almost touching his. I wasn't used to Vegeta letting me be on top of him for so long, but he enjoyed leaning his head up to kiss me for a change since he was usually the one leaning down.

I broke from the kiss and smirked down at him, hoping he'd receive my message.

_Message received._

He rolled so I was underneath of him and he didn't hesitate to shove his tongue back in with mine, twisting them together. I allowed my legs to wrap around his waist and I used my tail to pull the blanket over the both of us in case someone came in the room. The Saiyan broke from my lips only to suck and kiss down my neck.

His hips gently started to grind against mine and I could feel how hard he was through both of our pants. He bit my neck impatiently, which caused me to release a soft moan. "Vegeta- my prince." I whined. He pulled away from my neck and smirked at me approvingly. "Hmm..." He purred, "I love it when you call me that..." He admitted, sending my stomach into a swarm of butterflies. I smirked back at him and swallowed my nerves, "Anything you please, master."

"Oh, God-" He groaned, "What are you trying to do to me, woman?" He wasted little time going back to my lips and even slipped a hand under my shirt so he could squeeze my breast. I heard a feint yawn and a "Hey, shouldn't we be resting? What are y'all doin' over there?"

_God fucking dammit.... Every time!_

"Wouldn't you like to know-" Vegeta growled, ripping his hand from my shirt and rolling easily to my side. I glanced to see him pouting angrily with folded arms, staring at the wall ahead of him. "He was just telling me about Frieza?" Hopefully Goku will accept my answer... "Oh... Yeah, he just won't stay dead." Goku stretched his arms with a wide yawn.

I seized the opportunity to slip my tail underneath of Vegeta's pants and I wrapped it around his length, all while being covered by the blanket. I sat up against the backboard like Vegeta was and I peaked at his hardened face soften slightly in shock. His eyebrows raised slightly and his jaw relaxed, but he kept his eyes trained on the wall ahead.

"We'll have to teach him a lesson about messing with us, huh?" I giggled at Goku. He nodded excitedly, "I can't wait! I want to have first dibs!"

"What!?" Vegeta barked, finally turning his head from the wall. "Kakarot, If you think for a second I'm letting **you** have first fight you're a-" _Hmm.. I wonder..._ I cut him off by squeezing his dick with my tail and moving my grip up and down. "A-...uh,-"

Goku rubbed the back of his head and innocently smiled with closed eyes, "Geez, Vegeta! I've never seen you at a loss of words!" Vegeta flattened his eyebrows angrily, but his body wouldn't let him focus on much of anything other than me at the moment.

Whis walked in, "It's time." He announced. Goku jumped up excitedly, "Alright!" I removed my tail from Vegeta's pants and I sat up to get out of bed, but Vegeta gripped my tail firmly to paralyze me. I absolutely hated when Vegeta grabbed my tail like that... I was all for letting him tie me up, but grabbing my tail was just... different. He moved his lips close to my ear so only I could hear his words, "The second we're done with Frieza, you're going to pay for that... Got it?" I gulped and nodded slightly, "Yes, my prince."

The answer pleased him, so he let my tail go and proceeded to get up in search for a shirt. I jumped up and threw on my old Saiyan armor. "Let's do this!"


	31. I Am Vegitto

_I can't stand this anymore... I can't do it!!_

_How does he expect he to sit by while he's laying face down in the dirt from that filthy piece of garbage alien? Even Goku doesn't seem to be holding up well against him._

_Everyone has tried and has fallen at least once... Goku and Vegeta are both out for the count and our fate is rested in the hands of Gotenks. Ugh.... Gotenks, please end this..._

I watched from a distance beside Whis and Beerus, who were both adamant about not helping the Z Fighters one bit. Rude, but I understand.

Goku gathered his energy back and made his way towards Vegeta with a pair of earrings wielded in his grasp. The Supreme Kai had given them to Goku for emergency situations so he could fuse with Vegeta to take on a higher power to fight with.

"You're gonna regret messin' with us!" Gotenks boasted after landing a solid hit on the Golden Frieza. "Stupid monkeys, playtime is over!"

My eyes grew wide at the sight of a bright red laser beam shooting from Frieza's fingertip and through the heart of Gotenks. "No!" Goku turned his attention to see the Super Saiyan 3 fall lifeless to the ground.

"Gotenks!" I shouted, instinctively dropping into a fight stance. I would have noticed the tears threatening to fall from my eyes if I hadn't been so pissed at Frieza.

"Frieza!" I shouted angrily. _Someone has to stop him. Vegeta can't get up if he wanted to and Goku is just starting to regain his strength. He killed Trunks and Goten, for fucks sake! What more justification do I need before I do something!?_

I gave in to my anger and allowed myself to tuen Super Saiyan Blue, then flew towards Frieza to fight. "Y/N, no!" I heard Vegeta growl from where he was recovering.

I glared at Frieza, but aimed my words to the prince, "Pah! I promised not to fight only if you didn't need me. Clearly, you do! I can take this bastard!" I slammed my fist into Frieza's face and sent him flying, then quickly joined him for an intense arial fight.

Goku and Vegeta watched from down below. "She can't defeat him by herself..." Vegeta growled. "Yeah, but neither can we..." Goku told him, holding out a familiar green earring to his rival. The prince stared down at it resting in Goku's palm. "Don't even think about asking me to wear that." He scoffed.

Vegeta crossed his arms after standing up and trained his eyes back to the fight. "Vegeta, she's getting her ass handed to her up there... Do you really want to be responsible if something happens to her when we could have prevented it?"

"Kakarot, she can take care of herself. She's stronger than you know." Vegeta promised, keeping his eyes on his lover. "Come on... we're both stronger than she is and we couldn't even defeat him! You can't be _that_ stubborn to fuse with me that you won't even help out the love of your life!" Goku growled.

His tone of voice made Vegeta look to the younger Saiyan curiously; he wasn't used to hearing Goku upset like that. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb... You think I didn't know where the bite mark on her neck came from? Yeah, I saw it... And I knew it was from you before she told me. Vegeta, you've had your eye on my sister since before I even _knew_ she was my sister! Well, half sister. Technically-" Goku started to get distracted, which angered the prince, "Spit it out!"

"Geez! Okay. Well, she hasn't exactly told me anything, but I'm sure she loves you too... Both of you are too Saiyan to admit it, though! I don't care to hear you say it, but you'll never be able to tell her if you don't put this on!" He shoved the earring towards Vegeta, "Put it on; you **know** he will kill her!"

Vegeta huffed and looked back in the air at me and Frieza; we were still going at one another's throat, but I was clearly losing. The prince knew I was too stubborn to quit until I was dead. "Fine... Give me that." He huffed.

"Miserable Saiyan monkey! To fight with me is futile and useless. Give up now, or die by my hand!" Frieza shouted. I charged up an intense energy in my hands, "You are a fool! You will pay for everything you did to my planet!"

"Heh heh! Your father, you know... didn't even make it to see his world shattered around him. I was looking for you and found him instead; I made sure his death was a slow and painful one." He chuckled. "How-" I sent several balls of energy towards my foe in a rapid Lucora Gun, "DARE YOU!?!?"

Frieza easily blocked it and countered it with a blast of his own, sending me to the rubble below. I tried to push my weak body back up as it shuttered in pain. My blue eyes darted to him before they, as well as my hair, turned back into a black color. Frieza laughed, "Don't look so glum; you should actually be flattered. I've never had to summon this much of my power to defeat someone. Fifty percent of my maximum- that is all I required for your downfall. Super Saiyan Blue- what a joke."

_I may not have the energy to keep up my Blue form, but I still have a chance to defeat him if I try!_

I pushed off the ground towards Frieza, but my body lost all sense of control.

_My tail?_

I looked back to see a blue haired man grasping my tail firmly. "Who are you!?" I snarled. "Let go of my tail!"

"I'm sorry," The dual voice said, "We can't let you kill yourself."

He pulled me to a safe spot where Frieza carefully watched from a distance. "It's me, Vegeta and Goku. Together we are Vegitto!" He beamed, crossing his arms confidently. "V-Vegitto.... Is this that fusion thing like Gotenks?" I asked.

"Mmm..." It was so weird to be able to hear two distinguishable voices combined into one. "Something like that... Stay here!"

The fusion took off towards Frieza with more than double the energy I could ever sense from Goku and Vegeta by themselves.

_They must have eaten the last two Senzu beans before fusing...._


	32. The Things We Do For Love

"Before you begin your pathetic struggle to survive, I should warn you. Your chance of winning is nonexistent." The imperial emperor spat to the fused Saiyan below the weight of his foot.

I watched in absolute horror knowing my energy was nowhere near enough to save them. _What can I do? Not even Vegitto could defeat Frieza... how did he get so... so strong!?_

Vegitto used the last of his energy to send Frieza flying back from him. I took the opportunity to stumble over to Vegitto. "Please tell me you have more beans." I asked. He looked at me and weakly shook his head. I sighed in return, looking over to where Frieza disappeared to.

I saw the villain appear into sight, "You insufferable creatures are beginning to be a real thorn in my side." The golden being growled, stepping closer.

I looked down to see the blue haired fusion watching our foe carefully. "Vegeta... I know you're in there. I know you can hear what I'm saying just like Goku can..."

Frieza flew up high into the air and formed a small ball of light on the edge of his finger, "Killing the three of you in one move will be a real treat. Allow me to show you something not even what your fathers saw in their lifetime."

"I can't allow him to destroy my home- not again... Heh, funny how quickly this place became a home to me. Goku, I have you to thank for that..." The fusion turned their attention to my words curiously. My tail waved gently behind me, "You didn't know I was your sister, but you took me in and treated me like one anyway. And Vegeta...."

I didn't feel nervous in my words, in fact I felt completely relaxed to let everything go that I was holding. "I love you, Vegeta."

Vegitto's mouth parted slightly in shock, which I'm sure was more from Vegeta than Goku. "Our destinies may have pulled us apart since the beginning of our lives, but it also brought us together on this planet... I have to do this for our planet."

I looked up at Frieza and squinted at his evil smirk through the haze of light, then allowed myself to turn into a Super Saiyan. "Y/N, what are you talking about?" Vegitto asked.

I flew up to face Frieza in my Super Saiyan 2 form. "You think you've won this, Frieza?" I growled.

He only laughed in return, which made me clench my fist, "I won't let you take this planet from me like you took my home planet. I won't let you take away my friends or my family like you took Goten and Trunks from me."

"Stupid monkey, do you think **you** will be able to stop me?" He asked, still powering up his attack. I smirked and flew closer to him, filling us both in a cloud of my energy, "I don't need to stop you, Frieza... I only need to make sure you never hurt anyone I love again, no matter what it takes."

Frieza's eyes widened slightly at the energy building up around us in fear that he had no idea what it was. The yellow fire from my energy whirled around us and suffocated his attack until it disappeared from his fingertips.

I looked down at Vegitto, knowing he was a safe distance away. I gave a loving smile, then turned my attention to Frieza one more time, "You always asked me where my pride has gone, allow me to show you."

_It's funny... I thought Vegeta was the tough guy who had a secret soft heart, but I didn't realize I did too. Not just for him, but for my brother as well... Even for all the others on this planet who took me in and made me one of them._

Vegitto's voice echoed in the air below, "Y/N, no!!!"

_I love those humans... Even that Namekian deserves credit for keeping my tail a secret from the rest. Goku may be my half brother, but I love him with my whole heart. And Vegeta.... The Prince of all Saiyans- the man I was supposed to kill when we were kids is now the same man I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life with._

_Well, if I wasn't about to do this Final Explosion to get rid of this pest once and for all...._

The energy finally blew up in a massive explosion in the sky, taking all of my energy in my body plus more, shredding Frieza's body and ripping the life out of both of ours.

When everything had settled, my hair turned to its black color and my body fell from the sky, although Frieza's was disintegrated.

Vegitto flew up and caught me before my body hit the ground, then landed on his knees with my body in his arms, panting from the burst of energy. In poetic timing, the two Saiyans separated from their fusion and Vegeta was left holding me in his arms.

Goku dropped to his knees beside the two of us in shock. "H-How could you?!" Vegeta shouted with tears filling his eyes. "It should have been me! Stupid woman!"

He clenched his teeth together, but his tears forced themselves to fall down his cheeks at the sight of his love laying limp in his arms. Goku had tears of his own falling from his eyes. "Y/N!" Vegeta shouted helplessly. "How dare you!?" He growled, trying to force his tears back into their ducts. "You made me like this, you made me... _feel!_ Goddammit! I love you, fool!"

He looked up to the sky and shouted a loud 'why,' before collapsing his head down and holding my body closer to him to hide his tears. Goku wiped his own tears with the back of his battered sleeve. "V-Vegeta.... We have to let her go for now...."

"Go away, Kakarot!" Vegeta growled, shooting him daggers with his eyes. "We can get the dragon balls... We can bring back Goten and Trunks and even Y/N.... We just have to wait 11 more months since we already used the wishes..." The younger Saiyan explained.

Vegeta frowned, but then furrowed his brows to ignore his feelings and put his wall back up, "11 months... Then I will not sleep until all seven dragon balls are in my possession. Understand?" He gently picked my body up and carried it with my legs draped around one of his arms while his other arm held up my back.

Goku picked up the two kids, one in each arm, "I'll help you find those dragon balls, I promise!"


	33. Epilogue

Everyone had started to worry about Vegeta over the next eleven months. All he would do is train, eat, sleep, and then repeat. The little words he did breathe to them were harsh and lifeless. It was to the point that the group decided it was best to only speak to him when he spoke first. He didn't just lose me that day, he lost his only son in battle as well. Me and Trunks were all he had, and he was barely able to get by without us whether he wanted to admit that or not.

"Do you even know what today is, Kakarot?" The Saiyan Prince scoffed while looking through the fridge in the same room as his rival. Goku looked up from his bowl and tried to think hard about it, but came up short. "Uhhhh...."

Vegeta glared at him, "The Dragon Balls, you clown!"

"Oh! Heheh... right! I'll go get the others." Goku quickly jumped up and ran to find Bulma. "Bulma! You have the Dragon Balls, don't you? Vegeta wants to use them to bring back Y/N, Goten, and Trunks now."

The blue haired girl smiled wide, "Is it that time already? Sure, I will grab them from the vault and meet you guys outside."

Bulma brought the Dragon Balls outside and placed them down in front of Goku and Vegeta's feet. "Here we go!" She cheered. Vegeta just huffed with arms folded.

' _You'd think the guy would be more excited..'_ Bulma thought to herself.

The dragon roared to life and twisted in the dark sky until he was completely free from his nap. "Shenron!" Goku cheered, rubbing the back of his black hair innocently.

"SPEAK YOUR WISH." The dragon demanded. "Oh, right! Could you pretty please bring Y/N back to life for us?" Goku asked.

The dragon hesitated, "I could... But I would have to use two wishes if you wanted to bring back her child as well." Vegeta's attention instantly snapped to the dragon's words, "What!?" He demanded. Bulma gasped, "No way!"

Goku smiled wide, "Congrats, Vegeta! You're going to be a dad again!" He giggled. Vegeta was in too much of a shock to respond, so Goku took the lead. "Shenron, we would like to use two wishes to-"

"Wait, Goku..." Bulma interrupted, "If we use two wishes then how are we supposed to bring our kids back?"

"Hmm... You're right..."

"Shenron, I want to use two wishes to bring back Y/N and her child." Vegeta said confidently. Bulma gasped, but he just shot her a glare, "Shut up! I know what I'm doing, woman!"

Shenron's eyes went red, then faded back to normal. "Your wish has been granted. Speak your third and final wish now."

"11 months ago, Frieza died. I want you to bring back everyone Frieza killed that day." Vegeta demanded. The dragon hesitated, but then his eyes went red once more to fulfill the wish.

The dragon flew back to his slumber and the dark skies returned to their sunny blue state. "Well... Let's go!" Goku cheered, flying off towards the battle scene.

On the way there, Bulma had called everyone so they could meet together for the reunion, which Vegeta wasn't crazy about.

At the place of our death, the group appeared behind me at a short distance and saw me hugging Trunks and Goten tightly. I was happy to see them both alive again after I watched them die.

I didn't notice the crowd, but the boys were able to see them over my shoulder. "Daddy!" They yelled in unison, flying from my arms to their fathers.

_Daddy?_

I turned around to see Trunks and Goten smash into their fathers for hugs. Vegeta actually gave a short lived smile and hugged the purple haired child.

I slowly stood to my feet and watched Goku hand Goten to his mother. _Is this real? Am I... How could I be alive?_

Goku took a few steps towards me and I dismissed any doubt of reality and ran towards him and jumped into his arms. "Goku!" I squeaked, being spun around in the tightest hug I've ever received.

Vegeta looked to his rival and scoffed quietly to himself. _'Why does he get to be the first one to greet her?'_

Goku placed me back on my feet while laughing still, "I've missed you, sister!" I smiled at him, then followed his eyes when they wandered past me to Vegeta.

Seeing him again made the butterflies wake up in my stomach and flutter like crazy. I had almost forgotten in the afterlife how it felt for the prince to land his eyes on me. I huffed and crossed my arms, "Hello, Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta scoffed and turned his attention back to his son in his arms. "Oh, no you don't." Bulma laughed, taking Trunks easily from his father's arms. "Saiyan pride at its finest." Piccolo muttered to Gohan. He nodded and watched as Bulma physically pushed Vegeta closer to me.

"Gah! Don't touch me, fool!" Vegeta growled in response. Goku pushed me towards the prince as well until we were both a foot apart from one another. "Come on, you guys! It's been almost a whole year!" Krillin complained.

We stared in one another's eyes for a few moments, both wanting to make up for lost time. "You need to catch up on training." Vegeta huffed, crossing his arms like mine.

"Ugh!!!! Whatever!" Chi Chi wailed in agony. The group grumbled and complained, but I gave Vegeta a small smile in return since I knew he had always showed me affection through training.

I uncrossed my arms and allowed my tail to wag happily when I turned my attention to everyone else, "I've missed all of you."

Gohan hugged me, causing a chain reaction of hugs and hellos from the rest of the group. Just this one time I tolerated everyone's affection; they needed this more than I did.

Later at Capsule Corp, everyone was hanging out together on the patio. "Mind getting Trunks more food, sweetie?" Bulma asked me. I nodded and went inside to the kitchen. _Why me? Can't she get it herself?_

I opened the fridge and looked through it to try and find what food Bulma was looking for. "There's nothing in here..." I muttered in irritation. "Whatever. It's not my problem- she can find it for herself." I groaned, slamming the door shut.

"Taking orders from humans?" The raspy voice asked from behind me. I whipped around to see Vegeta leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed at his chest. My tail flicked and I crossed my arms, "You know I don't take orders from anyone."

"Hmm..." Vegeta pushed off the frame and stepped closer to me, but I held my ground and consciously kept my tail still to prevent my nerves.

Bulma gathered Chi Chi, Goku, and a few others and they spied on us unknowingly from the glass door leading outside. "You didn't actually need more food, did you?" Chi Chi quietly asked Bulma with a giggle. Bulma shook her head no excitedly. They found it fascinating to see the two most stubborn Saiyans they knew show our feelings when no one was looking... or when we thought no one was.

"I heard you've been training nonstop over this past year." I nervously said to the prince. He smirked and took one more step closer, "I was finally able to concentrate without you distracting me all the time."

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah? All of that training and I bet I could still beat y-" My words were cut off when the prince grabbed me firmly on the sides of my head and crashed his lips passionately into mine. I kissed him back and dropped my arms from where they were folded and I wrapped my fingers into the hair on the nape of his neck. "Finally!" Videl squeaked excitedly while spying. "Alright!" Goku chuckled.

We kissed for a little while longer until he broke away and rested his forehead and nose to mine with closed eyes. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tight. "I missed you." He admitted softly. I closed my eyes as well and looped my tail around us, "I missed you, too"


End file.
